What Do You Want?
by xVibrating Spazoid
Summary: Don't touch me screamed Hermione Just leave me aloneWhats wrong Hermione why can't you just tell me Screamed DRaco. Because I can't she said as tears found there way down her face . Well I want you to he said taking a step closer.
1. Chapter 1

Lazy: this is a new story that I am starting, I don't think that I should because has taken

down my last story and I'm still in the long process of putting it back. So I'm writing this story because my muse won't stay in his damn closet.

Zamien: you know you love it. Anyway, I am her muse so... and I'm bisexual.

Lazy: I thought you were straight.

Zamien: Yea, well I like girls and guys now. So anyway, here is the story, and if Lazy owned anything, we would all worship Tom Felton till we died.

* * *

Hermione Marilyn Granger was your average 17 year old. Well maybe not average because she was a witch and her father constantly beat and raped her. So let's change our words. Hermione Marilyn Granger was a disturbed 17 year old, but by looking at her you couldn't tell. She didn't do what most girls did that were raped she didn't crawl into a hole and stay there; she didn't cut herself like some girls did. She was who she was, Hermione Granger, and she didn't tell any body it was strictly on a need to know basis and so far no one needed to know. But she also changed after being raped. She wasn't the _shy_ bookworm any more that just hung out in the library; she actually did stuff. She got more friends besides Harry, Ron, and Ginny, and they didn't even know about what happened during the summer. But lucky for her, this was her last time coming home. After this she would stay in the wizarding world and not have to worry about her mum telling her to be careful when she noticed the fresh bruises on her daughter arms. Her mom refused to believe that her husband was capable of rape and when Hermione tried to tell her, she dismissed it. 

But now it was the early morning before her train ride; about 2:00 am, and Hermione was sound asleep in her bed...for the time being.

"Wake the fuck up you little freak!" Her father yelled at her but just soft enough not to wake up his wife.

SMACK!

"SHIT WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" screamed Hermione as she sat up in bed not realizing who it was. "_Oh shit I'm gonna die!'_ she thought, rubbing her now stinging cheek.

"I was just making sure your awake." He said before jumping on her bed and pinning her down.

"GET OFF NOW!" she screamed only earning another smack from her dad.

"Shut up before your mum hears us."

"Good then maybe for once she'll believe me." she said breaking her hands free and trying to push him off, then managing to get her feet free she kicked with all her might.

"This is my last night here I'm not letting you ruin it!" she screamed managing to punch him in the nose then jumping of the bed she ran for the door but he was still too fast.

Just as she made it to the door he was on her again but this time he wasn't giving her that chance to let get free, (not like he ever did) covering her mouth with his hand he made sure that she was pinned to the wall pulling down her pants and underwear and the same time, then unzipping his pants her roughly tried to insert himself into her. At first she couldn't take him but that didn't stop him, he kept ramming into her causing her to scream over and over again. Finally she began to open once he again he inserted himself into her opening and this time he went in. He never took it slow as soon as he was in her he began pumping furiously into her over and over again causing her pain and when she tried to get away he just went faster, leaning towards her he whispered nasty dirty foul things in her ear making her want to puke. He only stopped when he finally came, then zipping up his pants he slapped her then kicked her in the stomach over and over again until she was in the corner of the room only then did he leave.

Lying there on the floor Hermione began to cry, but not because of what had just happened but because for the last for years she had been lying to her friends, and because she never had the courage to tell anybody. Glancing up to look at the clock she saw that in was now 2:30am, she could either crawl back in to bed or she could go take a nice hot bath. Gathering some clothes and her wand she slowly made her way to the bathroom. As soon as she got into the bathroom she locked the door. She started the bath water and turned it to as hot as she could stand. Then standing she looked into the mirror and inspected the damage that her father had just caused.

"Damn, that's going to leave a mark." she said as she touched her swollen eye.

Finally when her bath water was ready and she got undressed, she checked to make sure that her birth control patch was still there. She slowly sank down into the tub, sitting there she titled her head back and thought bout Hogwarts the only place she could really call a home.

"HERMIONE get up its time for you to get ready to leave!" came a scream from down the stairs.

Quickly waking up, Hermione replied, "I'm in the bathroom I'll be out in a minute."

After a painfully drying off session, she finally got dressed wearing a pair of dark blue squeeze jean ultra low-rise with a white spaghetti strap shirt, she grabbed her wand she did a small spell to conceal her wounds.

"CONCEAL"

"Hermione, hurry up!"

"Damn it I'm coming." she said as she walked out of the bathroom and into her room where she shrunk all of her stuff, including her trunk. She grabbed Crookshanks and walked downstairs, not seeing her dad anywhere she considered it safe.

"Are you ready?" her mum asked.

"Yea, I'm ready."

"Okay then lets go."

"Then come on I want to see Johnnie before I have to go and put my fingers in other peoples mouths." her mum said.

"I hope he is getting better, tell him I'm sorry that I couldn't see him before I left. Also that I hope he understands."

"He's your brother, Hermione, of course he will forgive you, you know how much he is like his dad he'll understand." her mum said as she walked out the front door.

_"Poor mum, she doesn't even see what is going on under her perfect little nose_." she thought as she walked out the front door Crookshanks in her arms walking out an leaving her past behind her.

* * *

Lazy: yes, no, maybe so, was it good bad worse horrible tell me and I will improve. 

Zamien: and if she doesn't I'll shoot her with my 12 gauge.

Lazy: u would love to well anyway, don't forget to review!


	2. cahpter 2

Lazy: Well I hope you guys liked the last chapter, and I forgot to thank my oh-so wonderful beta reader ASHLEY, she edited my story and did a wonderful job.

Zamien: I want to take back what I said about being Bi, I'm straight. Do you hear me YURI I'm straight.

Lazy: Ignore him. He and his GF almost broke up because of the stupid joke I put in the story.

* * *

Last Chapter

Then come on I want to see Johnnie before I have to go and put my fingers in other peoples mouths." her mum said.

"I hope he is getting better, tell him I'm sorry that I couldn't see him before I left. Also that I hope he understands."

"He's your brother, Hermione, of course he will forgive you, you know how much he is like his dad he'll understand." her mum said as she walked out the front door.

"_Poor mum, she doesn't even see what is going on under her perfect little nose_." she thought as she walked out the front door; Crookshanks in her arms walking out and leaving her past behind her.

End chapter

* * *

Finally in the car Hermione sat in the passenger seat when her mom stopped her.

"Hermione, where's your stuff?"

"I shrunk it and put it in my pocket," She said patting her pocket then getting in.

"Honey, don't you using all magic out of school will get you in trouble?" her mom asked as she started.

"Harry does it all the time and what did they do? Nothing. So I think I'm safe.

And why must you bring that stupid cat, we did buy you an owl why don't you use it?

Because I can only use Diamond for sending you messages and I can't play with her like I can Crookshanks. Isn't that right sweetheart? She said as she cuddled him closer.

I still don see why you like him but if you want to keep him you can.

For the rest of the ride they didn't really talk to each other, its not that they didn't want to its just that the never really got along, they had their mother and daughter fits but it always got out of hand, they loved each other its just that at times they couldn't stand each other.

As they pulled into the parking lot of the train station Hermione realized that she was going to miss her mom a lot more than she planned.

I'm going to miss you mum, and I love you. She said turning to her mum.

I know, and I love you too. Pulling her daughter into hug she said, "Make sure keep those grades up sweetheart. Now go before you miss you train." Letting go of her daughter Hermione got out of the car with Crookshanks her hands and made her way for the train. Spotting and familiar set of red hair she called out to her best friend.

Ron, Harry, Ginny!

"Oh, my god Hermione, how are you, how was your summer?" asked an excited Ginny Weasley.

"Come on, Gin breath." Said Harry, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Whoa, Whoa, whoa! When did this happen?" asked Hermione motioning to Harry's arm.

"This summer, Harry Finally got the nerve to ask me out."

"And it was about bloody time, to mate." Said Ron appearing next sister.

"Oh, is that why neither of you wrote to me?" Hermione asked jokingly as she crossed her arms across her chest. Just as she did her owl Diamond came swooping down to her. Her, girl what do you have there? she asked. Opening the letter she soon found out that she was Hogwarts Head Girl and in the letter came a small badge. I can't believe that I'm head girl.

Oh come on Hermione who else would have been head girl besides you? Asked Ron. Admiring her badge.

"Hum, Pansy?" she said as they began to the train.

"Oh I could just see Pansy as the Head Girl!"

"I'm sure you could well hey, you guys go find a seat I have to go put Crook, and Diamond away so I'll see you in a few." Calling Diamond to her arm, Hermione made her way to the compartment for the animals. When she got in there she saw all kinds of animals running around out of their cage.

"Bloody animals and their good for nothing owners." She whispered as she made her way to the cages finally making her way to them she gently put them in. As she was turning to leave as saw a beautiful pure black owl, sitting quietly n his cage. The name on it was Damon.

"Your so beautiful, you master must take really good care of you, well nice meeting you Damon but I have to go to my friends." (Don't worry she's not crazy). Turning around she ran straight into something hard with Platinum Blonde hair. Looking up, it was the last person in the world she'd ever want to touch.

"Watch where you're going mud blood." Snarled the one and only Draco Malfoy. Realizing she was still touching him she quickly jumped back. "What the hell are you looking at?"

Finally recovering from the shock of touching she said. "I don't know, I'm still trying to figure out."

"Well then figure it the fuck out somewhere else." He said moving her aside. The Walking over to the cage that held his owl.

"Bastard." She said as she walked towards her friends.

"Hey Mione, are you all right?" asked Ginny as Hermione came back to the cabin.

"Yea, I'm fine why wouldn't I be?"

"_Maybe because that was first guy I touch beside by force in 4 years."_

"You look a little pale." Said Ron.

"And I'm hearing this from a guy that's always pale?" She said as she sat down next Ginny.

"Are you sure?" asked Harry.

"Yea I'm fine. So for the rest of the ride they talked about how wonderful their summer was and all the good things they did. Hermione really wished she could add to the joy but she couldn't her summer sucked to the highest point there could ever be.

"Can you believe that this is our last year at Hogwarts Hermione?" asked Ron

"I know, I'm so happy, I finally get to stay in the wizarding world forever its going to be awesome."

"Um...is Ms.Granger in this compartment?"

"I'm her may I help you?"

"Um, the professors would like to talk to you in their compartment." Said the child who had to be about 2nd year.

"Okay, thanks bunch," she said to the child watching him scurry off. "Well, once again I must leave you. I will see you as soon as possible." And with that she left the compartment. Walking to the professors she passed a whole bunch of Slytherins. Finally making it there she knocked on the door.

"Come in Ms. Granger." Called McGonagall. Walking in, she immediately saw Draco sitting in a chair.

"Hello Professor." Said Hermione as she entered and took a seat.

"Hello, well lets get down to business you are both heads in school you will be sharing a living quarter together, and you will expected to be civil to each other. You will help with all major events except for the Halloween event. You will be working together and you will be able to deduct points from houses." Looking at both of the students she continued. "Any questions?"

"Yea, how did a mud blood get to be Head Girl?" asked Draco with a look of disgust on his face.

"Well then how did a self centered, insecure, overbearing, dictatorial, egotistical, jack ass become Head Boy?"

"One word, Granger, Pureblood."

"Oh, please Malfoy you're about as clean as a cats litter box." Said Hermione then leaving the room.

Rubbing her Head McGonagall told Draco that he could leave.

This was going to be a very long year.

* * *

Lazy: k I hope you liked it well, ya'll know what to do so don't forget! And Zamien is on a date so he won't be answering so see ya'll next chappie! 


	3. chapter 3

Lazy: Ello everybody! I hope you are enjoying my chapters or story or wat ever.

Zamien: She is proud to announce that she is now on 100 ppl's author's alert list.

Lazy: I was so happy when I saw that I had to tell every body the bad thing is only 46 ppl have me on fav. Authors, but who cares n e way on with the story.

Zamien: She just got back from church so excuse her if she's a little slow.

Lazy: If I owned Hp y would I be sitting here? (And u would all worship Tom Felton if I did)

Last Chapter

* * *

"Yea, how did a mud blood get to be Head Girl?" asked Draco with a look of disgust on his face.

"Well then how did a self centered, insecure, overbearing, dictatorial, egotistical, jack ass become Head Boy?"

"One word Granger: pureblood'."

"Oh, please Malfoy you're about as clean as a cats litter box," Said Hermione then leaving the room.

Rubbing her Head McGonagall told Draco that he could leave.

This was going to be a very long year.

End Chapter

* * *

"He really said that what a git," Said Ron as they took their seats in the Great hall.

"Yea, that was totally wrong, he should get detention just for saying that." Said Ginny taking a seat next to Hermione as Harry and Ron sat across the table from them.

"Yea, but there is a good thing heads this year are allowed to take point from houses, so let him say the wrong thing and he'll regret that day he said what ever he said." Hermione said smiling at the thought.

"Hermione, where did this evil part of you come from? I like it."

"Shut up Harry." Hermione said smiling at him. Just as everyone began to calm down, the first years where led into the hall. Dumbledor**e,** stood and gave his regular speech, then the sorting began.

49 for Hufflpuff

47 Ravenclaw

50 Gryffindor

50 Slytherin

As the first year made their way to their houses the feast began. Ron as always stuffed his face, Ginny at small portions saying she was trying tow watch her weight, and Harry just at like a normal 18 year old (Which mean a lot, but less than Ron) Hermione ate just enough, she wasn't trying to lose weight but being a gymnast for so long she was just used to eating a smaller portion. As everyone around her talked and talked, Hermione suddenly got a prickly feeling on her neck. She knew someone was watching her. Looking up, she met a pair of steel gray eyes.

He had no clue as to why he was fascinated with her but something was different, she wasn't the same. He was studying her when suddenly his eyes met her. Holding the stare for a moment she was the first to break it.

"Draco, what the hell are you staring at?" asked his best friend Blaise Zanbini.

"And why the fuck would I tell you." He said giving Blaise a 'If looks could kill.' Stare.

"Got it, I'm sorry I asked." But just out of curiosity he looked the way Draco was staring. "Granger? Nice choice." He said looking back at him.

Startled he sat back on the bench and stared at Blaise "What do you mean "nice choice'?" he asked eyeing his friend.

"Well since you've been screwing half the school." Draco sat back with look of pleasure on his face.

"Go on." He said

"But Granger has, well let's say has developed more over that year." Said Blaise holding his hand around his chest has if he had breasts.

"Shut the hell up, you asshole, she's a mudblood, probably a virgin too."

"But she as got virgin, that's a mudblood."

"I'm not about to argue with you."

The out of nowhere the most annoying voice in the world sounded, causing Draco to cringe.

"DRAKIE!" it was Pansy Parkinson.

"Damn it to the bowls of bloody hell." Said Draco as Pansy sat down on his lap.

"Oh, baby I heard that you have to work with that horrible mudblood for the whole year. But, that's okay as long as you have me, you won't have to touch her." She said with what she thought was a seductive smile on her face.

"Get the fuck off of me you cheap whore." He said pushing her off, "I wasn't even planning to touch the mudblood."

"I know you want me Draco." She said sitting next to him no, Blaise trying to be funny pretended to hang himself.

"Please Blaise, that's not what you were saying last night."

"I bet I was drunk too."

So that's how the night practically went: arguing and trying to stop watching Hermione. It seemed that every time he looked at her, she would look up and see him. Just then Dumbledor stood up and excused the students.

"Mr.Malfoy and Ms. Granger, I will be showing you to your room because they are separate from the houses. You two will have to share a common room and a bathroom." He said as they came to a portrait, of a small Dragon and a small lion. "Your password will be 'Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus' (yes I know it's the school motto) you are free to change it after a month."

He then left them to enter their rooms.

"I guess the password proves purebloods are better," Said Draco saying the password.

"Oh yea, like a flesh eating virus," Hermione said as she entered before him. When she entered she was completely taking back. The room was huge. It had a fireplace that was about a foot taller than her. The room even had a small alcove by the window.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful." Hermione gasp.

"I've seen better," Said Draco instantly going into his room.

"What an asshole." Hermione said as he closed the door.

She then went to inspect the bathroom. The tub was about half the size of an Olympic pool.

"I gonna take a nice long soak as soon as I get a chance." She thought to herself. But at the moment she was too tired so she decided to take an early shower in the morning. Turning around in the bathroom she saw another door thinking it was a linen closet. She opened it finding that it in deed was a door to her room.

"Wicked!" exclaimed Hermione as she entered her room. She was confronted with a red and gold room. Her comforter was a deep shade of red, with gold trims around the edges of it. She had a cherry wood dresser with a huge mirror. Her trunk and thing had already been put away she guessed by house elves.

"_Bless their little hearts,"_ She thought as she jumped on her bed. "Merlin's bed can't possibly be as comfortable as this one." She said as she laid down on her pillow and soon fell asleep.

Draco on the other hand was suffering from insomnia. It was nothing new he'd been like that for years. He spent countless nights staring at the ceiling. But he had never had it like this before, before he had been at lest able to find a comfortable position, but tonight he had been tossing and turning.

"This is fucking ridiculous." He said out loud into the darkness. Then turning on his stomach; then on his side; and then on his back. Then finally "Fuck it." He said then getting up he went over to his trunk and took out a small vile, he climbed back in bed then took laid back down while drinking what was in the vile. He soon fell into deep.

Tomorrow school started. And they were both ready, because both had changed a little bit each year and had more in common then they knew.

* * *

Lazy: This is a bit longer than my last chapter. N e way please review also Zamien: might not be talking for a while he proposed to his girlfriend and she hasn't given him an answer yet. So hope u enjoyed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lazy: I hope you guys have enjoyed my story so far.

Zamien: she has had so much fun writing it so; she will try and update faster just keep the reviews coming.

Lazy: Also if I owned HP you'll be worshiping Tom Felton until you died and everyone would have bleached blonde hair.

Zamien: what can I say the girl is a freak.

* * *

Last Chapter

"This is fucking ridiculous." He said out loud into the darkness. Then turning on his stomach; then on his side; and then on his back. Then finally "Fuck it." He said then getting up he went over to his trunk and took out a small vile, he climbed back in bed then took laid back down while drinking what was in the vile. He soon fell into deep.

Tomorrow school started. And they were both ready, because both had changed a little bit each year and had more in common then they knew.

* * *

Hermione was still sound asleep, when Draco woke up with a start like he always did. Running his hands thru his hair he looked to see what time it was, 7:00am he had a whole hour to get ready for his classes. So far every thing seemed to be the same except what he woke up thinking about, he woke up thinking about Hermione and he did know why it was just a bit scary to be thinking about your enemy the first thing when you wake up in the morning.

"What the hell has this bitch done too me?" he asked out loud to no one in particular. Then rolling over, and for the first in a long time, he easily fell back to sleep.

At around 7:30 Hermione finally began to stir, and then wake up.

"It feels so great, to wake up at Hogwarts." She said to herself, and then getting up she went to her closet and began to pick out her clothes. She finally decided on a pair of black low riders, and a pink spaghetti strap shirt with a long sleeved white button down shirt to go with it. Finally she grabbed a matching set, of pink underwear then she went to take a shower, making sure she locked both doors, she stripped down to her underwear then started the shower. While waiting for the water to get to the right temperature she went to brush her teeth, looking in the mirror she saw that the spell had worn off. She had a huge shiner, her arms were covered in bruises, and she had marks around her neck and everywhere else.

"Maybe if I showed my mum this she'd believe me." Hermione said bitterly.

After showering, covering her bruises, and getting dressed, she went back to her room and checked the time, 7:45 she had perfect timing and even hand a few minutes to read in the common room. Gathering her stuff she went and sat on the couch until it was time for her to go. Just as she sat down Draco opened his door, standing in nothing but his boxers.

"Fuck me shit, what time is it Granger?" he asked running his hand thru his hair. Because Hermione was into her book she didn't hear him. Walking over to her he leaned as close to her ear as he could with out disturbing her.

"HEY, GRANGER WHAT FUCKING TIME IS IT!" he screamed into her ear. Jumping off the couch and as far away from he she turned and saw him smirking in nothing but his boxers. Instantly she started have flash backs about her dad. Then opening the door to reality again, she glared at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR GODAMN PROBLEM? DO YOU JUST ENJOY SCARING THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF PEOPLE? WHAT WAS WRONG WITH JUST ASKING ME THE GODDAMN QUESTION WITH OUT SCREAMING IN MY FUCKING EAR?" she screamed at him.

"Oh, I see that Hogwarts' own little bookworm has a potty mouth." He said smirking "And to answer your questions I do enjoy scaring people, I don't have a problem and, its so much fun watching a mudblood jump." Draco said turning back to go in his room, that's when Hermione noticed scars going every which way across his back. Yet they were barley visible.

Back in his room, he thought about what had just happened. When he looked into her eyes he saw nothing but fear, and pain. Then he noticed her body Blaise was right she had grown and he had just noticed, but the only problem was that she always layered her clothing covering her perfect body. After grabbing some clothes and putting them on he, ran to the bathroom brushing his teeth. After coming back he saw that Hermione was no longer in the common room. Looking at his watch he saw that he was now late on his first day of classes. And unfortunately for him His first class was Ancient Ruins, and in this class he wasn't the teachers pet. Grabbing his robes he left out the common room sprinting down the hallways to his class. Pushing open the door to the classroom he encountered about twenty-six pairs of eyes looking at him.

"What?" Draco said strolling over and taking a seat next to Blaise.

"And Mr.Malfoy would u care to explain to me, the reason you are fifteen minutes late for my class?" asked Professor Brian O'Malley with a very heavy and thick Irish Accent.

" Just lost track of time, that's all, nothing serious." Draco said smirking then slouching I his chair.

"He is so hot." Lavender Said dreamily behind Hermione who was sitting next to Ron.

"Bloody hell Lavender, you can't be serious. It's Malfoy, as in the slimy git who makes fun off people, Malfoy as in the one who calls Hermione a mudblood. That Malfoy."

"But he's hot," Lavender said giving Ron one of those 'Who-cares' looks then to Hermione "I mean I know he had called you a mudblood and stuff like that, but, he's hot." Lavender said looking at Draco. Hermione then took a look, she had to admit with his hair not gelled; even with his robes on you could tell that Quidditch has done wonders for his body. He was 6'6, with steel gray eyes, all around sexy.

"HAH!" cried Lavender when she caught Hermione daydreaming "You think he's hot too."

"What," she said snapping out of her trance. "That is crazy, me I would never, Lavender you are disgusting." She said turning around. But deep down she knew that she thought Draco was if not hot, than at least cute. The bad thing is that this year they had classes with Slytherins all year long. So she had to see him in every class.

During that class period they found that they would be working together on a project. Next week O'Malley would be giving then the information that they needed to, for the project. Finally the class was over, and they made their way to Transfiguration.

"This is going to be pure torture, I can't believe that we have to spend an whole year with the Slytherins." Said Harry who had already pulled the knot of his tie to the middle of his chest and had the front of his shirt hanging out. "I don't get it Hermione how can you sit thru a class and not fidget at all with your clothing?" he said looking at her robes.

"Huh, what do mean a lot of people can do that." She said, but just as she did a group of girls and guys have their uniforms the same way has Harry did, including Ron.

"Right, Hermione." Harry said as they walked into Transfiguration. When every one was seated Professor McGonagall began talking.

"Welcome to advanced Transfigurations. This year will be a bit different, instead of having a written test for your NEWTs. You will be asked to do a series of test right here in the classroom. Are there any questions?" just as Hermione' hand went up, Professor McGonagall spoke.

"Yes Ms. Granger?" The professor said with out even looking at her.

"Because we are taking the test a different way, will that effect the grading scale as well?"

"No, the grading scale will be the exact same, as if you were taking this test in the Great Hall. Any more questions?" no one raised their hands.

"Well please take out some parchment and begin taking notes." She tapped he wand against the bored, instantly making words come up on the board.

"Bloody hell, this woman is trying to kill us and its only the first day." She heard Ron say. Smiling to herself she continued taking notes.

As the day wore on they had to take more notes, they were lectured on how important the NEWTs were. But nothing was more horrible than potions, with the dreaded Professor Snape.

"Well if it isn't my favorite class, and celebrity." Snape's voice rang with sarcasm thru the dungeons.

" Really," Blaise said with fake emotion. " And here I thought you hated us." He said slouching back in his chair.

"I do." Snape said monotone.

" Harsh." Said Hermione looking to Harry on her right.

"Tell me about it. 'Well if it isn't my favorite class and celebrity.'" He said mimicking Snape's voice.

"Is something so important that it can't wait potter, or would you care to share it with the rest of the class."

"Umm no, that's okay." Harry said looking at Snape.

"Then shut up." Snape said turning towards the bored point is wand at the board notes filled it. But this was just one board. The other classes had been about two to three boards. Sighs were heard through out the classroom.

Then Snape turned to then and smirked.

"You didn't think it would be that easy… did u?" he said then tapping the wall causing seven more boards appeared out of nowhere.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" said Draco loud enough for Snape to hear. "You can't be serious?"

"Do you take me as one to joke around Mr.Malfoy, and watch that mouth of yours."

"Sure." He said sarcastically then began writing.

Finally the class ended and it was time for lunch.

Slytherin table

"Damn, what the hell is wrong with Snape I thought he would be at least a little nicer since this is our last year with him but no…" Blaise keeps on talking but Draco blocks him out.

Looking at the Gryffindor table, he found what his mind had been thinking about all day.

Hermione Granger. He had been watching her, the way she bit her lip when she was really concentrating, or how she had a habit of running her fingers thru her hair then messing it up again.

"Malfoy…Malfoy." Blaise had been calling his name for about a minute finally he shoved Draco. "Dude, you late." Blaise said.

"Huh, what?" he asked looking very lost. "Late for what?"

"Reality. You can't have her." Said Blaise pilling his plate high.

"What the fuck do u mean I can't have her?" he asked glaring Daggers at Blaise. "I don't want her."

"What ever, you want her, but she's off limits she's a Gryffindor. Damn I'm stressed." Looking around "Where the hell is Pansy?"

"Damn, is there anyone or anything that you won't fuck?"

" No…" Then thinking about it. "Wait I won't fuck you."

"Thanks Merlin for that." Pointing at the end of the table. " Pansy is down there. Have a nice fuck… I mean time." He said as Blaise left, leaving Draco with a flock of birdies. The he began eating; his last class of the day was herbology.

* * *

Stdg: I changed my name again I noe hate me if u must I completely understand.

Zamien: she just had to change it she couldn't resist

Stdg: well n e wat I think that this chapter is longer that, my other ones.

Zamien: well n e way don't forget to review and tune in for the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Stdlg: I hope u guys have enjoyed my story so far, because I have liked writing it.

Zamien: we also want to thank all that the wonderful ppl that have reviewed for this story.

Stdlg: Yea that too, I am also going to try and make these chapter a bit longer than the ones before it, and I promise that when the story's plot begins to come together more, then the chapters will defiantly be longer.

Zamien: and that is a promise. Cuz she won't get up from this computer until they are about 7-10 pages, long. But for right now our goal is six.

* * *

Last chapter

Malfoy…Malfoy." Blaise had been calling his name for about a minute finally he shoved Draco. "Dude, you late." Blaise said.

"Huh, what?" he asked looking very lost. "Late for what?"

"Reality. You can't have her." Said Blaise pilling his plate high.

"What the fuck do u mean I can't have her?" he asked glaring Daggers at Blaise. "I don't want her."

"What ever, you want her, but she's off limits she's a Gryffindor. Damn I'm stressed." Looking around

"Where the hell is Pansy?"

"Damn, is there anyone or anything that you won't fuck?"

" No…" Then thinking about it. "Wait I won't fuck you."

"Thanks Merlin for that." Pointing at the end of the table. " Pansy is down there. Have a nice fuck… I mean time." He said as Blaise left leaving Draco with a flock of birdies. The he began eating; his last class of the day was herbology.

* * *

End last chapter

On their way to herbology Hermione, Ron and Harry were talking about what they would have to do for Professor sprout. Was it more notes or did they have huge project that they were going to have to do. As it turns out it was a HUGE project that counted for half of their grade.

"Good afternoon class, how have your other classes been?" All through out the classes there were mumbles of 'Fine' or 'Good' and even 'Horrid' "Well class I know that you are wondering what you will be doing this year. Well instead of doing two separate projects for potions as well as herbology you will be doing a project that will be graded my Professor Snape and myself. This year you along with a partner will get a Mandrake seed plant it, then when the right time comes you will turn your Mandrake into a potion. I will grade the health and growth of the Mandrake and Professor Snape will grade the potion. Now can anyone tell me what the Mandrake potion is for and I better see every hand up we went over this second year."

Hermione visibly flinched as most of the eyes in the classroom fell on her.

"Anyone," asked Professor sprout "Then I guess I will have to cal on some one." Hermione's hand instantly went up.

"Ah, Ms. Granger, would you tell us what the mandrake potion is used for?"

Taking a deep breath she answered.

"The Mandrake potion is used to revive patients that have been petrified." She said looking down.

"Excellent Thank you very much Miss. Granger. Now for the partners.

"Potter, and Zabini."

"Parkinson and Weasley."

"Crabbe and Longbottom."

And Granger and Malfoy."

Suddenly Hermione and Draco's heads popped up.

"WHAT!" they both screamed.

"We can not work together the is absolutely no way that I will work with him!" Hermione said angrily.

"Like I would want to work with a filthy mudblood." Draco shot back.

"You know what Malfoy why don't you take that 'Mudblood' insult and blow it out your ass!"

"Well if you ask me I this its that time of the month for a certain someone." Draco said

"That's it." pulling out her wand she said. "Confudus. You will believe that you are and insecure over bearing, egotistical, and an complete ass hole got fuck head?"

"Yes." Said Draco.

"Good." (Just like my other story where is the teacher)

"Miss. Granger, what do you think your doing, doing a spell during class, 100 points from Gryffindor, but you both will serve detention for a week."

"But, but…fine." said Hermione. After removing the spell and finishing the parings they went back to the lesson, which was more information on the Mandrakes.

At dinner

"Man I can't believe that you got detention on the first day of school Hermione."

"Don't rub it in Ron, I've never been in detention before this is going to be new to me." Hermione said finishing off her plate.

Slytherin table.

"Can't believe she did that to me, to stupid filthy little mudblood. I mean who the hell does she think she is."

"Dude, breath in, now breath out, now in this time hold it for ten seconds breath in 1,2,3,10 okay let it out. Now do you feel better." Asked Blaise.

"Do I look better Zabini?" Draco said as he glared at Blaise

"I think is time for me to leave because the only time you call me Zabini, I know that you are pissed. Why don't you go play something then go to detention, because I'm not sure that ever Lucifer his self would want to be in the same room as you."? Blaise said scooting away from Draco.

"I think I will do and do that." Then getting up from his seat he left the great hall.

Gryffindor Table

"So what time is you detention?" asked Ginny.

"Its starts at… I think 8 o'clock." She said " Its only 7:00 pm so I have about and hour but going to go talk to Dumbledore for a sec." she said then left the great hall.

Walking down the hallway she came to the hallway.

"Hershey's Milk Chocolate." After saying the password she went in to see Dumbledore sitting at his desk.

"Ah, Miss. Granger and to what do I owe this visit?" he asked looking over his Half moon glasses.

"Well, I was wondering if by any chance I could use one of the un-used dungeons as a gym, so I can practice gymnastics?" Hermione asked.

"Miss. Granger, I myself have no problem with that. But due to today's recent events with you and Mr. Malfoy all of your privileges have been revoked until you detention is served."

"Oh, okay, but after detention I can do that, right?" asked Hermione hopefully.

"We will see Miss. Granger." And with that she left making her way to her dormitory.

Taking her time, walking down that hallway, she noticed a lot of pictures that she had never really noticed before and they interested her. After taking 30 extra minutes of looking at pictures she finally made it back to the room. On her way to her room she noticed a soft melody of a guitar coming from Draco's room.

Gently leaning against his door she put her ear to it only to be surprised buy what she heard.

_crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real _

there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
consuming/confusing  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
controlling/I can't seem

to find myself again  
my walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
so insecure

crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real

discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
distracting/reacting  
against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
it's haunting how I can't seem...

to find myself again  
my walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
so insecure

crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real

crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing confusing what is real

there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
consuming/confusing what is real  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
controlling/confusing what is real

Finally the song ended, Hermione was in awe, she didn't know that Draco could sing, and she didn't know that he could play guitar. The song was beautiful, in a kind of weird way. She could see him sitting by his window, with the moonlight falling on him, with some of his hair tucked behind his ears. And very concentrated on his guitar. As she began to shift away from his door her foot accidentally hit his door.

"Crap" then she ran turn her room and shut the door just as Draco opened his.

* * *

Stdlg: I noe its not exactly 6 pages but its like more than five but less than six.

Zamien: It's just that Charmed in on and she wants to watch this episode.

Stdlg: So ttyl.

Zamien: and don't forget to review.

Spells used.

**Confundus**

Charm "Confundo" is Latin for "to confuse". Used to confuse an object or person, to make them believe what the spell caster wants them to.


	6. Chapter 6

Stdlg: Hey Guess wat…

Zamien: She's grounded again.

Stdlg: Its not my fault I didn't noe that my mom was going to come in my room, when I was talking to a 15 year old that I had met in a chat room.

Zamien: well you shouldn't have been talking to him in the first place because u knew better.

Stdlg: that's not that point, but n e way I hope u enjoy. Also I forgot to say that I don't own that song in the last chapter the wonderful Linkin park do.

* * *

Last Chapter

crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing confusing what is real

there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
consuming/confusing what is real  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
controlling/confusing what is real

Finally the song ended, Hermione was in awe, she didn't know that Draco could sing, and she didn't know that he could play guitar. The song was beautiful, in a kind of weird way. She could see him sitting by his window, with the moonlight falling on him, with some of his hair tucked behind his ears. And very concentrated on his guitar. As she began to shift away from his door her foot accidentally hit his door.

"Crap" then she ran turn her room and shut the door just as Draco opened his.

End Last Chapter

When he did see any thing he went into his room and sat down by his window again. This was his secret. No one besides Blaise knew that he could play the guitar, and the reason that he didn't tell anyone was because he didn't want them to think that he had gone soft on them. Which he didn't it was just a way for him to get his anger out. And he enjoyed playing it so he kept at it, and before he knew it he was writing his own songs and playing.

Just as he was about to start playing again, somebody was knocking on the portrait door.

"What the hell do you want?" Draco asked as he got to the door.

"Open the damn door Malfoy." Said Blaise hotly. Opening the door Blaise stormed in.

"What the hell is your problem?" Draco asked as Blaise took a seat on the common room couch.

"My sister is my problem." He said.

Smirking he said, " Funny she was never a problem for me."

Standing up Blaise said, " Yea I know you showed me that, on my bed, in the shower, in my car, in the pool and… I'm forgetting one…"

" The breakfast table." He says sighing " Good times, good times."

"Yea, I'm not to happy about the breakfast table and my bed. I have to eat on one and I sleep on the other. It's disturbing. Well any way, back to the point she's coming here." He said watching Draco's expression.

"Oh, well why is she coming here? The term already started."

"I don't know, I just got a letter from our mum saying that she is coming here."

"I still don't know why you hate your sister, and it might not be that bad. Maybe you two will learn to get along…finally." Then adding he said, "You guys have to be the worst twins in the world."

"She's a slut, Draco. And I mean that, she knows it, I know it, you know. I just hate the fact the she does nothing but have sex with my friends." Blaise said sitting down again. Then Draco took a seat next to him.

"Okay, so she's a nympho, you should still love her because of the fact that she is your sister. You should be grateful you still have a sister." Draco said staring straight ahead.

"Okay, you have a point. What ever happened to you two any way weren't you guys like a couple?"

"No, it was just business between us. Nothing more, nothing less." Draco said looking at Blaise. "Oh, and Granger heard me playing."

"How did she hear you playing? Didn't put a silencing charm on you room?"

" I haven't had a chance yet." Just then Hermione opened the door to her room. Looking up she saw Draco and Blaise sitting on the couch. Hermione felt like she was on stage and everybody was watching her."

"What do you want Granger?" asked Draco. But Hermione couldn't say anything she was frozen. She was standing there in a long t-shirt that went down to her knees, with Malfoy and Zabini just staring at her. She couldn't say anything she was just frozen.

"Hello Granger… say something."

"What do you think is wrong with her?" whispered Blaise.

"I don't know." Draco whispers back, then getting up he walks towards her then stops about 1 foot from her. And she still didn't do anything she just stood there staring into space. But is they knew what she was seeing they wouldn't be moving either. They'd be frozen in fear as well.

Flashback… 

_There had been a knock on her bedroom door, she was just getting ready for bed and she had been wearing a long t-shirt down to her knees then too. Only she had been smaller, about 10 years old. And when she opened the door he was there, just standing there and smiling at her, before she knew it she was lying flat on her back on her bed frozen in fear. That was the first time it happened. It was the first time he had raped her. _

_End flash back_

Finally snapping out of her trance she saw Draco standing now, six-inches from her face. With an intake of breath she stepped back in her room slamming the door in his face.

"I wonder what her problem is." Blaise said getting up from the couch, " Well hey I better get back to the dorms, before Snape or someone finds me missing. Oh and by the way pansy had been asking for you." Blaise said with a grin on his face, and he watched Draco visibly flinch. "She misses her 'Drackie poo,'" he said imitating Pansy's voice.

"Get out before I throw you out." Draco throwing daggers at Blaise.

"Okay, okay I'm leaving. Drakie poo!" he said just as he did Draco threw a potions book at him.

"Say that again and it will be a knife Zabini." Draco said

"Okay, okay. Don't you have a detention to get too? " Blaise said from the floor. Then getting up, and rubbing the back of his head he left the head dorm. Leaving Draco alone in the common room wondering about Hermione and what made you do what she did.

(In Hermione's room)

'I have to stop doing that. My dad is not going to come here. I will be fine. Just breathe.' Thought Hermione as she stood with her back against the door.

"It'll be okay just relax, okay relax. Everything will be all right. Nothing can hurt me I am at the safest place in the world, besides Gringotts. Nothing can get me." Said as she walked to her bed and sat down with her knees to her chest.

"What am I going to do, I can't just keep having these flashbacks out of no where. This had got to stop." Then she threw he face into her pillow and stayed like that for a few moments, then he put on a pair of baggy jeans and another shirt since the one that she had on was too long.

Draco's room.

He was pacing his room back and forth trying to get his mind off of Hermione, which would be pretty hard since he had detention with her for the whole week.

After about an hour later he decided it was time to put on some clothes then get to detention.

Setting down his guitar he put on a pair of black sweat pants and a black wife beater. (He is so hot in those things :**drools:**)

Just as he as he left his room Hermione came out of her's at the same exact time.

"Malfoy." Hermione said closing her door.

"Granger." He said doing the same.

They didn't say another thing to each other as the left the dormitories. Until Draco decided to break the ice. And attempt a conversation.

"So what the hell was that back there?" Asked Draco shoving his hand into his pockets, then eyeing Hermione.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione's asked for once in her life playing dumb

"Bullshit, when Blaise was here, and when you came out of your room you froze and you were staring off into space like you were watching a movie."

"A very horrible movie." Hermione, mumbled under her breath so that Draco wouldn't hear. "What's it to you any way why do you care?" she said looking at him.

"I _don't_ care its just that you looked scare, and I was wondering if it was something that I needed to find out to rub in to your face." He said smirking and meeting her eyes.

They say that your eyes are the windows to you soul, but if that was so Hermione kept her soul well hidden, as did Draco, because neither of them could read each other's eyes.

"Hmm." Was all Hermione said which made Draco stop walking and stared after her as she kept walking.

"That's it?" asked Draco as he shrugged his shoulders, with his hands in the air.

"What?" asked Hermione as she stopped walking and turned around.

"I make and insult and all you say in 'Hmm', you could try it insult me, or something." He said as he resumed walking.

"And why would I do a mean thing like that?" asked Hermione in and innocent voice and slightly cocking her head.

"Because, that's how it works…. Now your pissing me off lets get this stupid detention over with." He said as he walked passed Hermione.

"You don't know where we are having detention."

"What your point granger?"

"You going the wrong way."

Coming back towards her he asked where the detention was.

"Its in the great hall we have to clean the kitchen everyday after dinner." She said walking down the stairs.

"That's what we have house elves for, so we don't have to do the cleaning."

"Yes, and now we are the ones cleaning because we got in trouble."

"And whose fault is that?" He asked walking down that stairs and smirking at her.

"Its yours, you should never insult a girl about her _periods _cause that just makes them even more bitchy." Hermione said to her satisfaction of seeing Draco cringe and the word 'periods'.

"What ever." He said just as they walked in the great hall, they then noticed the professors from all of the houses standing there waiting for them.

McGonagall was the first to speak.

"Ms.Granger, and Mr. Malfoy, your detention will be served by cleaning up the Great Kitchens when the house elves are done cooking. You may not use magic in any kind of way if you do you will be suspended.

"Just how big is this kitchen?" asked Hermione. About twice that size of the Great Hall."

"Holy shit!" Draco said crossing his arms.

"Malfoy what your language!" Snarled Snape.

"So how long to we have to clean this… Giant sized kitchen?"

"As long as it takes you, so we shall now leave you too and I will be back to check on you in 4hours." Said McGonagall, and then she along with the other teachers left them to clean.

As they walked into the kitchen they both immediately knew that they would be there all night.

"This isn't detention, its torture." Draco said picking up a discarded dishtowel.

"This looks like my kitchen when my da-" smiling a small smile she changes her mind about what she was going to say. "Never mind."

"Well then let's get started."

Rolling up their sleeves they each set out to work in different part of the kitchen. Hermione was working on the dishes while Draco was cleaning off the counters and mumbling something about the stupid detention they had to serve. But eventually he just shut up and they both worked silently, but finally it got too quiet and Hermione tried to make small conversation.

"So how was your summer?" asked Hermione?

"It was okay, I could complain, but I won't. How was yours?" he asked turning to her slightly.

Ummm. Its was okay, the doctors are saying that my brother is improving, which is-"

"Wait you have a brother?" asked Draco leaning against the counter he had just been cleaning.

"Yea. He's 16 about to be 17."

"You're a year older than him?"

"Yea," she said drying some of the dishes.

"So, why is he in the hospital?"

"He has leukemia, his bones are deteriorating, he has a heart murmur, and he has cataracts in both of his eyes. He can see but he says he can only see with the top half of his eyes because it seems like the bottom half of his eyes have been cut out. He is also a hemophiliac."

"Wow, he's fucked up." Draco said shrugging his shoulders.

"How can you bee so mean. He has never done anything to you and here you are being insensitive."

"I'm not being insensitive, I'm just stating what I true." He said looking at her.

"That's still not the point Malfoy. I love him so much I don't know what would happen if he died."

* * *

Stdlg: oh my fuckin' gosh I have over 80 reviews…

Zamien: for like 5 chapter and she has no flames yet

Stdlg: I'm so happy 2 days till the 6th book comes out I can't wait well n e way review g2g. Oh and this is 7 pages...this is a very stupid chapter but i had to put it here...


	7. Chapter 7

Stdlg: 98 reviews oh my gosh I'm so happy….

Zamien: And we mean she is really happy

Stdlg: it's just so awesome I haven't gotten n e flames yet…

Zamien: yea she mostly has like check spelling, and stuff like that but u all are totally awesome..

Stdlg: he's my muse and he is calling you awesome that never happens.

Zamien: yes it does

Stdlg: name 3 times.

Zamien:sweat drop:

Stdlg: I thought so

* * *

Last chapter

"He has leukemia, his bones are deteriorating, he has a heart murmur, and he has cataracts in both of his eyes. He can see but he says he can only see with the top half of his eyes because it seems like the bottom half of his eyes have been cut out. He is also a hemophiliac."

"Wow, he's fucked up." Draco said shrugging his shoulders.

"How can you bee so mean. He has never done anything to you and here you are being insensitive."

"I'm not being insensitive, I'm just stating what I true." He said looking at her.

"That's still not the point Malfoy. I love him so much I don't know what would happen if he died."

End chapter

* * *

"Hopefully you would get on with your life." Draco said picking up the rag then continuing to wipe down the counter.

"You don't understand he's all I have left…he's all the family that I have. If I lose him I'm going to be all alone and I can't deal with that." Hermione said as she began to lift dishes into the cabinets.

"Don't you have a mum and dad." As soon as Draco said the word dad the dish in Hermione's hand dropped, but Draco caught the dish just before it hit the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he said putting the dish on the counter.

"It must be to high for me." She said not turning around to face Draco. The next thing she knew Draco was directly behind her putting away the dish almost dropped. On reflex she elbowed him in the gut, just as he put the dish away.

"What the hell it wrong with you, are you crazy, you little witch?" He asked trying to get air in his lungs.

"Sorry it's a reflex."

"Why the hell do you need that reflex?" he asked gaining some composer.

"What I've been through, you need any kind of reflex you can get." She said absentmindedly but her hand on his chest where her elbow had struck, and then she began rubbing it as if she was calming down a baby. When doing so she found that his chest was well chiseled and well as his abs.

"Uh…you can stop now, he said looking at her as if he was unsure of what she might do.

Quickly jerking her hand back.

"Oh, I am sorry I didn't mean too…. its just I wanted to make sure that you were okay that's all I'm sorry."

"Yea whatever." Then he finally got back up and went to cleaning.

After they finished a coupe of hours later, Professor Flitwick (sp?)

"Are you two done?" He asked as Hermione and Draco stood in front of him.

"Yes sir, we are done." said Hermione respectfully.

"Good then, Professor McGonagall, will see you down here the same time tomorrow." And with that he dismissed the students to go back to their dorms.

On their way back to their dorms they were completely silent. Until Draco broke the silence.

"So what have you been thru that makes you have a dangerous reflex, like that?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She said not meeting his eye.

"Then why did you say what you said?"

"You asked me a question and I choose to answer that question." She said.

"Then why won't you answer the question I just asked?"

"Because I choose not too, that's why. I have a question for you. Who taught you how to play the guitar?"

Draco visibly flinched.

"SO YOU WHERE OUTSIDE MY DOOR!" he screamed at her. Hermione instantly went into a shell when Draco screamed at replying with "I'm sorry." And she wouldn't meet his eyes again.

" And why do you keep doing that?"

Avoiding his eyes she answered.

"I have no clue what you're talking about?" she said walking towards the portrait.

"Password?"

"Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus"

"I still don't see how a mudblood got to be head girl." Said the Dragon.

"Shut up!" the lion roared back.

Then opening the portrait they stepped into their common room.

"Night Malfoy."

"Night Granger." And with that they both went their separate ways.

After that Hermione and Draco were never in the same room unless it was absolutely necessary. Which happened everyday in their classes. And they didn't even talk during their detention. Finally their week was over, and Hermione couldn't wait to get to the head masters office to ask him about putting a training area in one of the un-used dungeons. Finally Hermione arrived at the Head Masters hidden door to his office.

"Sherbet Lemon." And the portrait swung open; happily she skipped up the stairs to Dumbledore's office and came face to face with him sitting at his desk as if he was waiting for her, but then again knowing the head master he probably was.

"Ah, Miss Granger I was expecting you." Gesturing to the empty she he told her to have a seat.

"Oh, really…well I was just wondering because the day I got detention with Draco I asked u if I could have, as small place to practice my gymnastics, and u said that u would see after my detention was over, that you would think about it." She said to him.

"Well Miss Granger, I do remember our conversation, and I have had the house elves working on it, for you this past week, and I hope that you are most pleased with it." He said with a twinkle in his eye. " I have also but a sound proof barrier on it, so that if there is anything you wish to do or perhaps play music, feel free to have it as loud as you please." He said standing up as she did that same.

"Oh, my god thank you so much Professor!" She said wanting to give him a hug but not being able too, because he was on the other side of the desk.

"You are very welcome, Miss. Granger."

"Am I allowed to go to it now?" she asked.

"You may go any time you want as long as it does not interfere with you going to your classes."

"Never I swear, thanks you so much again."

"You are welcome." And with that she ran out the room, only to knock on the portrait again.

"Um, where exactly is it?" she asked shyly. After giving her the directions, Hermione ran back to her room to grab a few things. Only to run into Draco, sitting on the couch, reading a book, without looking up at her he spoke.

"Where are you running off too?" he then turned a page in his book.

"Um…me? No where I was just um.going to make rounds" she said making up a quick lie. Finally he looked up at her.

"You're a horrible liar." He said looking her in her eyes.

"I'm not lying." Finally he got up closing his book with his eyes on her.

"Yes, you are." Trying to act cool she just shrugged her shoulders.

"If you say so Malfoy." Then she turned at went into her room. While Draco just stood there looking at the spot where she was just standing. Then he turned to his room walked in a closed the door behind him. While he was just standing there he decided that he would follow her so that he could find out where she was sneaking off too. Its was only fair, she heard him playing his guitar, so he got to see her doing something she didn't want him to.

In Hermione's room she quickly changed into a leotard, and put a pair of sweatpants over that. Then she grabbed her Avirl Lavigne CD and a portable stereo. The she went into the bathroom and put her hair up in a very tight ponytail so that it couldn't get in her way when she was practicing. Then she went back to her room, grabbed her stuff. And left, but what she didn't know was that Draco had already decided that he was going to follow her and see what she was up too.

Quietly she, she peaked out her door to see of Draco was out in the common room, when she saw that he wasn't she proceeded to, her new gym. Stepping outside the portrait, she walked quietly for a few moments then she began to speed up her pace wishing to get to where she was going, and to get out of the hallways. The hallways were very different when there was only on person walking the halls and she was starting to get just little bit scared. After going through a labyrinth it seemed, she was finally there. Whispering the password. What she didn't know was that Draco was closing behind her and heard the password. When she went into the room he wanted a few minutes before he went in whispering the same password. What he saw amazed him

The whole dungeon had been transformed into a gym for gymnastics. It had beam, bars, the mats, the vaults, and every thing else that anyone could have imagined, and there was Hermione, on the mats door flips and turns and some stuff that he had never seen and she was listening to someone that he had never heard. But never the less there was Hermione dancing to a routine, and to a song, that he found very interesting.

_Try to tell what I shouldn't do_

_You should know by now _

_I won't listen_

_Walk around with my hands_

_Up in the air_

'_Cause I don't care_

She started off with a few dance moves, then she ran and did a cartwheel, the she did two back flips in a row, landing in a full split.

_I'm all right _

_I'm fine_

_Just freak out and let it go_

_Chorus_

_I'm gonna live my life _

_I can't ever run and hide_

_I won't compromise_

'_Cause I'll never know_

_I'm gonna close my eyes_

_I cant' watch the time go by_

_I won't keep it inside_

To get up fun the full spilt she rolled backward going into a handstand then, getting back on her feet she did a few more dance moves, and then did a round off, and after that going straight into and aerial summersault (when they jump in the air in spirals or something like that).

_Just freak out let it go._

_You don't always have to _

_Do everything right_

_Stand up for yourself_

_And put up a fight_

_Walk around with your_

_Hands up in the air_

_Like you don't care_

_I'm all right _

_I'm fine_

_Just freak out let it go_

_Let it go on my _

_On my own_

_Let it go_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_

She then did two aerial cartwheels (cartwheels w/o using hands), three back flips, two, round offs, and landed completely in another split

_Chorus_

_I'm gonna live my life _

_I can't ever run and hide_

_I won't compromise_

'_Cause I'll never know_

_I'm gonna close my eyes_

_I cant' watch the time go by_

_I won't keep it inside_

_Just freak out let it go._

And then she was done. Just like that.

Draco was in awe, never in his life had he seen something like that. That must have takes a lot of self-discipline. He saw Hermione sitting in the spot that she had once been doing the split in, and he couldn't help him self he had to, do it so he did. He gave Hermione Granger A.K.A "The Mudblood" and round of applause.

She immediately knew who it was, with out turning around.

"What are you doing in here Malfoy?" She asked hugging her legs to her chest, after she had finished her routine she never that her glamour charm had worn off and that some of her still healing bruises, where very visible.

"I was thinking, you heard me playing guitar when I didn't want any one too, and then you were being all secretive, so I thought that it would be fair, for me to see something that you didn't want anyone to see, so now we are even." He said leaning against the doorframe crossing his arms and his legs.

Standing up for the spot where she was standing she stated

"We could never be even Malfoy, no matter how hard you tried, or how hard I tried." She knew that he could see the bruises on her legs but at this point she didn't care not one bit. Maybe it was because she just didn't care, or maybe she was ready to tell somebody the truth, or maybe it was the adrenaline running through her veins at that moment. She knew that he saw the bruises because he shifted his body weight, off the doorframe and stood straight up.

"What happened to you, how did you get those bruises?" he asked looking at her thru squinted eyes. Getting dressed she grabbed her bag and charmed a sweater, to cover the other bruises on her chest. Then she walked towards him, and stopped when the where standing in the exact same spot only facing different ways, she asked him a question.

"How did you get those scars on your back?" she didn't look at him she didn't touch him she just stood there, waiting for his answer and when he didn't she simply said "Exactly."

And she just left him there and went back to her room. She lay in her bed and for some reason she didn't know what caused it, but she started crying, except this time she knew why, it was because of what happened to her, it was because her dad had raped, and for once, somebody actually cared about the unexplained bruises. Unlike Harry and Ron who just assumed that they where from gymnastics. And she just cried and cried and cried and she could bring herself to stop. A few minutes later she heard the portrait open and she heard Draco's feet muffled from the carpet, and when he stopped walking she knew that he had heard her crying. Then he knocked on her door.

"Granger are you all right?" he asked outside her door. Thru her sobs she answered.

"I'm all right, I'm fine," she said, just realizing that she had repeated the song she had just did her routine too.

"If you where, fine you wouldn't be crying." And with that he opened the and saw her sitting on the edge of her bed crying, her hair was out of the ponytail, and she was just sobbing."

"What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know." She said tears coming even faster down her face. Finally he closed the door behind him, which immediately caused Hermione to jump up from the bed. "What are you doing." She said.

"I just closed the door don't be a spaz." He said walking so he stood right in front of her." So being blunt he went straight to the point. "Who used to hit you?"

"What!" she asked through tears.

"You heard me, who used to hit you?"

"No one used to hit me."

"So you got the bruises from gymnastic then?"

"Yes." She said not meeting his eyes. Grabbing her chin so that she looked him in the eye he asked his question again.

"Who hit you?" and she started crying again, and managed to rip her face from his hand and buried it in his chest. Not knowing what to do he wrapped his arms around her as she began to sob heavily. " I'm sorry it wasn't any of my business." Even though he said he didn't think that Hermione heard him. Finally he picked her up a bit and sat her on the bed and began, to take off the sweater she was wearing, before she stopped him.

"Its okay Hermione I won't tell any one." And with that she let him take off the hoddie she was wearing, and he saw them, all the bruises that were trying to heal, she was literally black, blue and purple. Finally he had the hoddie off. "Where, uh, are your long shirts?" he asked trying not to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Top (sob) drawer (sob) on your (sob) left." She said closing her eyes and not looking at him.

Going to the drawer he opened it and grabbed the first shirt he saw. Then he began to take off her leotard, when he went for the strap he heard her intake a sharp breathe.

"Shhhh, its okay, I promise I won't hurt you." Then he continued taking it off, he slowly slid off the straps and pulled the leotard to her waist, and to his shock he saw even more bruises. There she was letting Draco Malfoy undress her and she did care that he saw all her bruises. There finger marks on the tops of her breast as if some on had grabbed the very roughly.

"That bastard." And with that he lifted her arms and put the shirt over her head, and put her arms through it. Then he pulled down the sweat pants trying to ignore the bruises and took of the leotard completely, then put the sweat pants back on, and pulled her up in the bed and tucked her in…then quickly went to his room and got his guitar and came back. And he began to sing

Breakdown 

_I can't take this_

_I need somewhere to go_

_I need you_

_I'm so restless_

_I don't know what to do_

_We've had our rough times_

_Fighting all night_

_And now you're just slipping away_

_Give me this chance to say_

_To make the wrongs right, to say_

_Don't Don't Don't walk away_

_I promise _

_I won't let you down(you down)_

_If you take my hand tonight_

_I promise_

_We'll be just fine this time _

_If you take my hand tonight_

_Without you I go through the motions_

_Without you it's just not quite the same_

_Without you I don't want to go out_

_That I'm sick of these fights_

_I'll let you be right_

_If it stops you from running away_

_So give me this chance_

_To make the wrongs right, to say:_

_Don't Don't Don't walk away_

_If you take my hand tonight_

_I won't let you down_

_Take my hand tonight_

* * *

Stdlg: I noe I took FOREVER! I am sorry I blame my muse…

Zamien:**comes back with a suitcase and a Hawaiian shirt**:

Stdlg: see he went to Hawaii and I was left her without a creative idea in my flippin head! See that's why I blame him.

Zamien: wat? I needed a break all you think about is this story.

Stdlg: AH! HELLO! Maybe you haven't notice but I am a WRITER its what I do best!

Zamien: yea well I am back now and you got the story done with 10 pages so be proud!

Stdlg: I am cuz I did it with out you…so tell me guys if it sucked or if I am moving to fast just let me noe and I will slow down or I will speed up SO review! Also the first song is Freak out by Avirl Lavigne, and the second one is Promise by simple plan. 3,306 words oh yea!


	8. Chapter 8

Stdlg: SO what did u guys think of the last chapter I thought that is was pretty great, but usually when I think something is pretty great it turns out to be total crap!

Zamien: MY GF is in the hospital and they don't know what is wrong with her.

Stdlg: Yes, sadly she is in the hospital, and we don't nor dot he doctors know what is wrong with her!

Zamien: We are supposed to be getting married, I can't lose her know I love her, more than I have ever loved another person…

Stdlg: o.O why do I have a feeling that either he is going into depression or that these next few chapter are going to be kinda sad?

Zamien: YURI!

Stdlg: that is wat I call one sad muse! On with the story and remember to review!

Zamien: YURI!

* * *

Last chapter 

_I promise _

_I won't let you down (you down)_

_If you take my hand tonight_

_I promise_

_We'll be just fine this time _

_If you take my hand tonight_

_Without you I go through the motions_

_Without you it's just not quite the same_

_Without you I don't want to go out_

_That I'm sick of these fights_

_I'll let you be right_

_If it stops you from running away_

_So give me this chance_

_To make the wrongs right, to say:_

_Don't Don't Don't walk away_

_If you take my hand tonight_

_I won't let you down_

_Take my hand tonight_

* * *

Finally he finished the song and he had a feeling that Hermione wasn't asleep. 

"Hermione?" he asked into the darkness.

"Yea," she sniffled.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yea I'll be fine in a another hour or so."

"What was that all about, the crying?"

"I don't know, it never happened before." She said shifting in the bed so that she was looking at him through the darkness.

"Oh," he said, and then it started to get really quiet. " Well maybe I should leave," he said as he got up from the chair he had sat in.

"Wait, do you think you could play another song?" she said shifting to her elbows.

" What would you like me to sing?" he asked looking at her.

"I don't know just start a song." And he did, he kept doing that for a few hours until finally when he had finished she was already asleep. Quietly he got up and left to his room. When he got there, for a second he just stood there trying to analyze the feeling that he was feeling.

"_You have feelings for her." Said a voice in his head._

"No, no I don't. She's a filthy mudblood, I could never love her." He said to himself

"_HA! That proves it I never said "love", I said that you had "Feelings" for her."_

"That doesn't prove shit." He said sitting down on his bed, and laying his guitar across his lap.

"Yes, it does, just admit it, you have feelings for a muggle born." Putting his guitar down he put his head in his hands. 

"I have feelings for a mud-blood." He said throwing his body back on his bed, closing his eyes, he just began to breath, and relax." He said throwing his body back on his bed, closing his eyes, he just began to breath, and relax, and before he know it he was in deep slumber, that for once lasted all night, or so he would hope.

While Hermione slept quietly in her bed, her dreams soon turned to nightmares. Flashbacks, invaded her dream, visions of what had happened her, she started to twitch, she had flash backs of different situations.

_Dream flash back._

_Hermione was washing that dished when she was 13, when her mom went out, to get a few things from the grocery store, then she had to go to the store to get something for Johnnie who was watching TV with their father. (This is when he could still walk)._

"_Hermione, I'll be back in a little bit." She yelled form the front door._

"_Okay, mom." She said as she saw her mom walking to her car, from the kitchen window. Suddenly she felt a huge presence, behind her, turning around she saw her father standing there behind her._

"_Do you need any help with the dishes?" he asked monotone._

" _Uh…n-no I got it." She said stuttering just a little bit, hoping that her being scared would satisfy him and that he would just go back and watch TV. Then without any kind of warning he slapped her hard across the face. Causing her to divert he attention from him to her face, then he pushed her up against the counter pulling down her pants and underwear, covering her mouth with his hand and he raped her right there, against the counter. Just when he was finished, Hermione's little brother walked in the kitchen, and saw Hermione and his father and knew instantly what had happened. The only thing her father said was "Lets keep this between, you, your sister and I." and he let Hermione drop to the ground and zipped up his pants, then went back and watched TV._

_Hermione was just horrified that her brother had just saw what their father hand done to her._

"_Johnnie…I…"_

"_I'll kill him I swear." Then he ran out towards his dad, while Hermione was screaming, for him to come back._

_End Dream flash back._

"JOHNNIE!" he screamed waking up from her dream. "Jesus, I have got to stop doing this all together, I hate having these dreams." Finally she tried to get to sleep, but after a while she knew that wasn't going to happen. She decided to write to her parents. She sat down and wrote her letter.

_Dear Mum, Dad, and Johnnie,_

_How are you guys? Everything her is really great, I have been enjoying myself, and I made HEAD GIRL! Isn't that awesome, professor Dumbledore agreed to put in a gymnastic gym for me, and that was really great, and I got detention, on the first day of school, because of Malfoy as usual, but other than that I have been having a great time. Miss you guys lots…_

_Love Hermione. _

After finishing her letter she put on her robe and slippers and quietly slipped out of the dorms and out to the owlry, where she found Diamond.

"Hey girl," she said as see pet the bird earning and affectionate nip from her. "I know I haven't been here to see you I am sorry, do you forgive me?" she asked the bird. Finally she attached the letter and told Diamond where to go. As she sat there looking at the moon she heard a few noise that she dismissed as owls. Until the sounds started to sound like moans, instead of cooing. As she got up from where she was sitting she followed the sounds, only to find and astonishing, sight.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" she screamed as she saw her best friend a passionate grip with a girl she didn't know, but looked kind of familiar. "What do you think you are doing?"

"OhSHIT! Hermione," said as he got up from the girl. "Its not what it looks like, I swear." He said

"And you expect me to believe that." She asked putting her hands on her hip in a very Mrs.Weasley- angry-at-Mr. Weasley look.

"Yes."

"And what does she have to say?" Hermione said motioning to the girl. The girl finally stood up, she was about 5'5, African American, boobs the size of a meteors and practically no waist it was amazing how she supported them. With hair a little past her shoulders, but not to the middle of her back, with a light brown skin, and hazel eyes.

"The 'she' has a name." she said standing up next to Harry.

"And that would be?" asked Hermione

"Samantha Zabini."

"As in Blaise Zabini?"

"Yea, he's my brother, we are twins. I just got here about an hour ago, and Harry was just showing me around." She said looking at him.

"Yea showing you around alright," then she looked at Harry in a If-you–don't-get-your-butt-out-of-here-I-am-telling-Ginny-way."

"Yea well I have to go." And with that he darted down that stair thru the halls to the Gryffindor common room.

"So are you still lost?" asked Hermione once again crossing her arms.

"Nope, but could you tell me where Draco Malfoy is?" Samantha said looking at Hermione.

"Sure no problem." She said then turned out that room with Samantha at her tail.

"So, I take it you're the one they call the insufferable-know-it-all?" Samantha asked

"They really call me that?" she said looking at her. "What butt holes." She said to herself, and then said the password.

"Whoa, you guys get all of this? This is awesome." Samantha she said circling in the spot she was standing.

"This is were being and insufferable know-it-all-gets, you. Head girl." Said Hermione walking to Draco's door, and then knocking on it. "Malfoy…" she said through the door. She waited for a few minutes and when she didn't get an answer she knocked again only louder.

"MALFOY!" Still she didn't get and answer, so she decided that this was the first and last time that she would go in Draco Malfoy's room. "Hang on one second Samantha." Then she gathered her courage and walked in his room. When she walked in the first thing she saw was Draco Malfoy sleeping, with his legs completely off the bed and his torso still on it, tapping him lightly she tried to wake him up several times only to fail miserably.

"Why won't you wake up?" she asked her self quietly.

"You might want to try something sexual." Said Samantha from the door.

"And why would I want to do something like that? Asked Hermione.

"Because he is guy and its is almost always proven that they wake up when something sexual happens to them." Standing up Hermione crossed her arms,

"I am not doing something remotely sexual to Malfoy." She said with a tone of disgust.

"Fine, I will." She said and with that she straddled Malfoy brought her mouth to his neck, and began to kisses him very gently, then she started to rub her hands up and down on his chest, which caused him to stir a little bit. Then she kissed his neck a little more roughly, bringing dark red circles on his neck, and then finally as if some kind of miracle happened he opened his eyes. Looking around he began to notice that there were two people in his room.

"What the f-" he started to say when she tried to sit up, the finally realizing that someone was on top of him, looking at the person he realized who it was. "Oh, hey Sam."

Finally getting off of him, she stepped back.

"Well if it isn't Mr.Malfoy."

"Great, I guess that now that Malfoy has be reunited with another one of his girlfriends I can leave." And with that Hermione left the room returning to her's and slamming the door shut. For second she stood outside his door, thinking to herself " _How could I have thought he had changed". _Sighing to herself she walked to her room and closed the door, then without putting on her Pjs, she fell on her bed and went to sleep.

Back in Draco's room he and Samantha, we just staring at each other, not knowing what to say. Finally Draco broke the ice.

"So…. Blaise told me that you were coming." He said looking at her.

"Yea, she decided that we should spend more "Quality" time together." She said taking a seat in one of the arm chairs in his room.

Well, I'm sure he will be happy about that." He said smirking a little bit.

"Yea…right." She said smiling back at him.

They continued to talk about anything that had come to mind, school, Blaise her boyfriends his girlfriends, anything that entertained them. Finally about 2:00am they said good night, Samantha made her way to the Slytherin common room and Draco made his way to bed. But something was on Draco's ever since he started talking to Samantha. Maybe it was the hurt look in Hermione's eyes, when she left his room, he did know, But what ever it was he didn't like it and finally he drifted off to sleep, still thinking about Hermione.

* * *

STDLG: yea I know yell at me I had most of the chapter written but then I got grounded from the computer so yea… 

Zamien: Yuri is okay!

STDLG: well n e way you know what to do…my writers block if finally done so as soon as I get this chapter up I will start working on my next chapter…


	9. Chapter 9

Stdlg: so how about I didn't realize how longs it been since I've updated this story!

Zamien: Yea its been so long…. man you are a bad author!

Stdlg: what ever and exactly where have you been for the past month?

Zamien: O.O

Stdlg: my point exactly! On with the story!

* * *

Last chapter 

_Back in Draco's room he and Samantha, we just staring at each other, not knowing what to say. Finally Draco broke the ice._

"_So…. Blaise told me that you were coming." He said looking at her._

"_Yea, she decided that we should spend more "Quality" time together." She said taking a seat in one of the arm chairs in his room._

_Well, I'm sure he will be happy about that." He said smirking a little bit._

"_Yea…right." She said smiling back at him._

_They continued to talk about anything that had come to mind, school, Blaise her boyfriends his girlfriends, anything that entertained them. Finally about 2:00am they said good night, Samantha made her way to the Slytherin common room and Draco made his way to bed. But something was on Draco's ever since he started talking to Samantha. Maybe it was the hurt look in Hermione's eyes, when she left his room, he did know, But what ever it was he didn't like it and finally he drifted off to sleep, still thinking about Hermione._

* * *

As she slept this time she was lucky, she didn't dream. Most people say that you always dream, just sometimes you don't remember them; well Hermione's screen was blank the whole night. She barely moved, she barely did anything; it was as of she was dead. 

Draco on the other hand tossed and turned all night. Having horrible dreams, or just waking up breathing hard and not remembering his dream. After a while he just decided to stay up, even though he'd only gotten four hours of sleep, give or take a few hours. Yawning, he rolled out of bed and sat on the edge of it for a while before stretching. Then he grabbed a pair of sweat pants and walked out onto the balcony of the common room an just stared out at the horizon, as the sun started to come up.

"You know its not good to stare at the sun." Hermione said, as she appeared at the balcony door. "What are you doing up so early?" she asked.

" The sun right now could barely hurt you, its just coming up." He said not even startled that she had snuck up on him. " And I am probably up because of the same reason you are." He said not turning around to look at her.

" Period cramps? Hmm… I thought you were a guy!" Hermione said, from and angle she could see that he has scrunched up his face. " I hope that's not why are you up."

"NO! That's not why I am up. I just couldn't sleep, and if you are going to be out here either come sit down or just go in." Hermione hesitated at the offer, what would happen if she went out there. But if she went is she'd spend the rest of her life wishing that she did. Quietly she conjured up another chair and sat down.

" I was just kidding about the cramp thing." She finally said after a few moments of silence.

" I know." He replied.

" So, what happened between you and Samantha?" Hermione asked pulling her feet under her in the chair.

" Nothing. She's my best friend's sister." He said turning to look at her. That when she saw how pretty the new sun's light made his gray eyes light up. When she caught herself staring, she quickly blinked and looked away.

" I think something was there. You didn't seemed to surprised to see her." Hermione said looking out at the sun.

" We had a thing, a couple of years ago."

" _A_ thing?" she asked putting emphasis on the A.

" Okay, maybe a few things." He said smirking.

" That's what I thought." She said. " Um, I wanted to say thank you for playing for me the other night. I mean I know you didn't have to share something that personal with me, but thank you." She said looking down at the ground.

" Who did it?" he asked his eyes suddenly upon her.

" What are you talking about?" She asked on reflex, fully knowing that he wouldn't believe her.

" Don't give me that bullshit, Granger! Tell me who did it!" He said his voice getting louder as he spoke.

" Well, I don't find it to be any of your business." She said standing up to leave, only to have him stand up and grab her arm.

"Tell me!" he yelled.

" NO!" she said ripping her arms from his grasp and ran into her room and slammed the door shut. Draco stood there staring at the spot where she once stood.

"_Great job asshole! You just ruined it!" _said a voice said in his head. Sighing to himself he walked back into his room as well and began getting ready for school.

Hermione entered her room and just stared, at this point she didn't care about anything, nothing at all. She just wanted to crawl into a corner and die. But knowing that she couldn't she reluctantly got ready. Walking over to her closet she got out her robe, and pair of jeans and a short sleeve emerald green shirt. After that she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face, then went back into her room and straightened up a bit.

Draco was following his routine as well, getting dressed pretending to care what he bed looked like, walking to the bathroom and brushing his teeth, then coming back into his room and playing something just to pass that time. Finally it was time for them to leave for breakfast. They both left the common room at the same time but neither of them said any thing to each other, when they got to the great hall they parted and went to there table.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed " Its about time we were beginning to wonder what happened to you!" she said pulling Hermione next to her, and sitting her down.

" Good morning to you as well Ginny, Ron, and Harry." Hermione said nodding to every one.

"Good morning Hermione." Harry said _before _stuffing his mouth with food.

" Gfood Morfingd" Ron said _after_ he stuffed his face full of food.

" Ronald dear, we must chew like we have secrets." She said scolding Ron.

"Huh?" he asked his mouth hanging wide open.

" Its means chew with your mouth CLOSED." Ginny said to her brother.

" Oh." he said then went right back to feeding his face.

" Boys, I'll never understand them." Ginny said turning to talk to Hermione.

" That's one of life's great mysteries. For the record I don't think they get us either. But I'm don't think they really try either so, who knows." Hermione said smiling to herself as she stared at her friends.

" So how is your gymnastics going?" Ginny asked turning back to her breakfast but still listening.

" Oh its going fine, still popping my clutch though, I just can't seem to stop." Hermione said staring at her food.

" Well, I mean you practice like crazy so I'm sure that you will get it. You get everything that you try, and more at that." Ginny said just as Lavender and Pavarti.

" So lets cut to the chase, how much hotter is Draco Malfoy under those robes?" lavender said, cutting into Hermione and Ginny's conversation.

" What kind of question is that?" Hermione asked not completely sure how to answer the question.

" A simple question on how much hotter is he." Lavender said as if it was nothing.

" Well I am not obligated to answer that question." Hermione said trying to ignore her.

" Hermione, I am going to ask you a question and I don't want you to take offense."

" Umm, okay." She said not knowing what to expect.

" Are you a lesbian?" half the table either choked on their food or spat out their drink.

" WHAT?" Hermione screamed standing up in her spot. " How dare you ask my a question like that! Why is my sexual orientation any off your business?" she said glaring down at Lavender with her hands on her hips.

" Goodness Hermione calm down, it was just a question." She said regretting the question.

" Well what on earth gave you the nerve to ask that?" she said still fuming.

" It just that I've never heard even mention being remotely attracted to someone of the opposite sex."

"Well if you must no, and everyone else in the great hall," she said turning to face all of the tables. " I am not a lesbian, I do like guys. Its not my fault that I don't spend half of my time laying on my back." She said staring at lavender.

" What are you saying Hermione? Are you saying that I am a slut?"

" Umm, let me think about that," she pondered for a second " YES! That's what every one says its not just me." Hermione said.

"That's not true."

" Yes it is, ask any one." Hermione said with a faint smirk on her lips. Lavender looked at the table, and everybody who had been watching quickly went back to their food, that's when she realized it was true, grabbed her stuff and left the great hall. Hermione finally sat down and put her head in her hands.

" What is my problem?" she asked herself out loud.

" Nothing you did what you always do." Harry said.

" What call people ugly names?"

" No tell the truth, it's about time that someone told her." Harry said not fazed by Hermione's out burst.

" Argh, I can't believe my self, I'm going to the library, I'll see you guys in class." And with that she grabbed her stuff and made her way to the library. Meanwhile every one at the Slytherin table was still talking about it.

" Man, I can't believe it, who'd ever think that Granger had all the fire in her?" Blaise laughed out loud, and eating at the same time.

" I dunno, the quiet ones usually do have the biggest spark." Draco said smirking at his own little joke.

" Yea well that was a little overboard. I bet the girl is probably crying along with moaning Myrtle."

"Serves her right, you can't just go around calling people lesbians or calling then gay. You can get your feelings hurt that way.

" Hey, Draco?" Blaise said smiling.

"What?"

"Your gay!" Blaise said which got him and fist in there area that the sun don't shine. Gasping for breath he turned to Draco. " That didn't hurt my feelings."

" Oh then let me say that again, you can get your feelings hurt, or things that you are going to need in the future. Is that better?" Draco said innocently.

" Does it take away my pain?"

" Um, no."

" Then no it's not better, you crazy person!" Blaise said wiping the tears from his eyes finally able to sit up straight again.

" Yea, well don't go around calling people gay, or you'll lose your marbles. I'll see you in the common room, man." And with that he got up from the table and walked out of the great hall.

" Its seems that a lot of tempers are rising today." Professor McGonagall said as she watched Draco Malfoy leave as well.

" Ah yes, but lets see where they end up." Dumbledore said with that normal twinkle in his eyes.

Draco Malfoy walked down the hallway, after Hermione, fully knowing where she was going with out seeing her.

" That little mudblood, when things go wrong, she runs to the library." He said chuckling to himself. He continued to walk towards the library, getting to the huge door and pushing it open, and sure enough there she was, sitting at the table. Lightly banging her head against the table.

"Stupid, stupid stupid, Hermione." She scolded herself quietly.

" Well that sure was an interesting conversation that you had with Lavender." Draco said leaning again the bookshelf.

" JESUS CHRIST!" Hermione screamed, then jumped out of her chair and spilt books on the floor. " STOP that!" she said.

" Stop what?" he asked innocently.

" Stop sneaking up one people." She said bending down to pick up her books.

" I don't sneak up on PEOPLE," he said stressing the word, " Just you." Then he took towards her, so that he was once again right behind her. Standing up she noticed this.

" What are you doing?" she asked not turning around.

" Nothing, just standing." He said getting even closer.

" Well you are in my bubble, so back off." She said sounding tough but he could see that she was really scared. He couldn't believe how incredibly beautiful she was, he couldn't believe that someone so pure heart, and soul could be hurt so badly.

" Or what?" he asked then he tilted her chin towards him and kissed her, sending sparks all the way down to her toes. At first, she tried to pull away, but her held firmly onto her waist. He had to show her, he had to let her know that not every guy would her hurt, the way she had been hurt. Even the way he had been hurt, even if purely physical, he had to make her believe that all men, weren't bad. That's when she began to kiss back, shyly at first; she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body tightly against his. As she pulled back there was still a question in her mind, was he so different? Hadn't he hurt her for six and a half years? And could he really change?

* * *

Stdlg: so tell me yay or nay. 

Zamien: if nay review still, if yay defiantly review!

Stdlg: Well peace out!


	10. Chapter 10

Stdlg: So yay I am finally updating… be very proud!

Zamien: Oh yea Happy turkey day…

Stdlg: actually it's a few days after turkey day but that's not the point….

Zamien: Agreed.

Stdlg: Yep.

Zamien: On with the story

Stdlg: Nicely done

Zamien: Thanks.

* * *

Last chapter

" Or what?" he asked then he tilted her chin towards him and kissed her, sending sparks all the way down to her toes. At first, she tried to pull away, but her held firmly onto her waist. He had to show her, he had to let her know that not every guy would her hurt, the way she had been hurt. Even the way he had been hurt, even if purely physical, he had to make her believe that all men, weren't bad. That's when she began to kiss back, shyly at first; she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body tightly against his. As she pulled back there was still a question in her mind, was he so different? Hadn't he hurt her for six and a half years? And could he really change?

* * *

Hermione didn't know what to do. She just stood there staring at Draco Malfoy, with her arms wrapped around his neck. She stood there looking deep into his stormy gray eyes.

" So, I have…um, homework." Hermione said slowly removing her arms and backing up.

" Granger? You suck at lying." He said staring into her chocolate brown eyes.

" What? me lie? You must not know me." She said

" Okay, so are you going to pretend that this didn't happen?" he asked leaning against a table.

" Well that is defiantly an option." She said walking into her room and closing the door. Draco was getting pissed. How was he supposed to show her that not all men we the same, standing up he walked to her door and started banging on it.

" WHAT MALFOY?" she screamed changing into a leotard.

" What are you doing?" he asked through her door.

" Minding my business you should try it some time."

" They aren't all the same." He said leaning against her door.

" What?" she asked on the opposite side of the door.

" I don't know who it was and I don't know why but I need you to know, that not all men will hurt you." He said still leaning. Hermione was on the verge of tears. _Why is he_ _being like this?_ She thought to herself.

" You don't know what you are talking about." She said as the tears finally broker free. "Need I remind you how many times you've hurt me in the last six years? Do you know how many times I cried myself to sleep because of the harsh words you said to me? Do you know how many times I sat in the Gryffindor common room pretending everything in my life wasn't crap? How I my so-called best friends didn't notice the odd placing of bruises. It was like they didn't even care. Or maybe they didn't want to notice; after all, all they needed me for was homework." She said as tears found their way down her cheek.

" Maybe the would have notice if you weren't so calm about it. If you showed some kind of emotion, some kinds of care for something other than school work! Did you ever think of that?" he asked raising his own voice to match hers.

" Oh that's rich coming from the cold hearted Draco Malfoy! The person who doesn't care about anybody but himself and his death eater father!" She screamed. Draco didn't say anything. " My point exactly." And with that she picked up a CD and a gym bag and made her way down to her gym. All the while mumbling to herself. " He doesn't know what he is talking about. Why does he even care? Its not like he would benefit from something like this." Finally she made her way in and set to work instantly.

Draco stood there rooted to the spot.

" Women." And with that instantly turned and walked into his room picking up his guitar, and laid down on his bed with it across it stomach, strumming along the string and staring at the ceiling. He lay there for a few minutes trying to think of something to play, until finally something popped into his head, you could never go wrong with The Beatles. Sitting up in his bed with his back against the head bored he began playing the song "Here comes the sun" and singing along with it.

_Here comes the sun,  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
it's all right _

Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun,

He remembered when his mom first taught him how to play when he was six. He remembered how she would sneak into his room just before the crack of dawn to teach him. And this was the first song he played for her. Her favorite song in the entire world and she taught himself.

_  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
it's all right _

Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun,  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
it's all right

Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...

_**Flash back.**_

"_**Draco are you ready?" his mom asked as she walked into his room.**_

" _**Yea mommy, I got a surprise for you." He eagerly pushed her down into a sitting position on the bed and began playing and singing for her. When he was done she had tears of happiness of her face and was smiling. " Did you like it mommy?"**_

" _**Oh yes, baby I loved it." She said wrapping him in a hug.  
**_

_  
Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear  
Here comes the sun,  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
it's all right _

Here comes the sun,  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
it's all right  
it's all right

"So I am guessing that you had a pretty hectic day." Said a female voice from his doorway. Without even looking up he knew who it was.

" Hey Sam." He said laying the guitar down.

" Hey, you only play that song when something is bothering you. So you wanna talk about it?" she asked sitting on the edge of his bed.

" Not really." He said sighing to himself. " How did you get in here anyway?"

" That head girl, when she brought me here that other night she said the password and I just remembered it."

" You always had the clever little mind." He said smirking.

" Yea I know." Samantha said. " So what going on with you and the Head girl anyway?"

" Nothing we don't even like each other." He said staring into her hazel eyes.

" Oh good, then in that case." And with that she leaned forward and kissed him gently yet, hard enough to generate a response. Gently she wrapped her arms around his neck and making the kiss more urgent. But then it was broken.

" Wait Sam, I don't think we should do this." He said looking at her.

" Why not?" she asked leaving a trail of kisses down his neck.

" Your brother, for one, and you just got here." He said closing his eyes and the kisses suddenly seemed to make his pants get smaller.

" My brother has never stopped you before. Or are we forgetting our many adventurous summers together?" she said pushing him back onto the bed then straddling him.

" Good point and no I haven't forgotten he said sliding his hand on her waist and under her shirt and she leaned down and kissed him again.

In the Gym Hermione was getting frustrated.

" GODDAMMIT!" she screamed because for the 15th time she again couldn't make it stick. " AH this is ridiculous." She screamed. " All I want to do is make my stupid trick stick! But nooooooo I can't do that…and why? I don't know even why GRRRR!" and with that she plopped down into the middle of the mat. After a few minutes she decided that, she had enough she was going to go back to the room take a shower do some homework and get into bed. Hopefully during the process she could avoid Malfoy. Sighing she picked up her stuff walked through the creepy hallway towards her dorm and said that password.

" Um, I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Said that serpent.

" And why not? I live there I should be able to come and go as I please." She said stubbornly putting her hands on her hips.

" What the serpent means is that, young Malfoy has a guess." The lion said

" Okay well then he has a guess, what can I do?" she said not catching on.

" No he has a FEMALE guess." The lion said emphasizing the female part.

" WHAT? AS IN A GIRL IN IS ROOM? DOING INAPPROPRIATE THINGS?" she screamed. When the portrait didn't answer she said the password walked in and heard her proof all she need was a name, which was soon answered. Storming out of the portrait she went through the dark halls and towards that Slytherin common room, said that password and stormed in, she was a woman on a mission.

"BLAISE ZANBINI!" She screamed while all the Slytherins started at her. Blaise instantly came running down from the boys dormitories.

"Oi, what is it that you are wanting?" he said until her realized who is was. " Well if it isn't that mudblood." He said smirking " Well gone on then tell me what you want."

" You sister is in my dormitory." She said with her hand on her hips.

" And?" he said not really seeing what the problem is.

" Do you want me to say it out loud?" she asked.

" I don't know what you are talking about so you might as well." He said standing in from of her, actually more like towering.

" She's bumpin' uglies with your best friend." She said, which caused the whole Slytherin common room to break out in OOOOOO's and laughter. Which caused his eyes to open really wide, for a second then regained his composer.

" Well what do you want me to do about it?" he asked.

" GET HER OUT! THAT'S WHAT I WANT!" she screamed

" And how do you expect me to do that?"

" Like this" reaching up she grabbed his ear in a death grip drug him all the way from the Slytherin common room through the hallway, and into the head rooms quickly opening Draco's door and throwing him in and slamming the door. Blaise was shocked, and disgusted.

"EWWW GROSS!" Blaise screamed and trying to turn and open that door or at least cover his eyes.

"Blaise what are you doing in here!?!?!" his sister screamed quickly trying to cover her self up.

" What do you think I WANT to see you two going at it like jack rabbits? Granger threw me in here." He said. Hermione was on the outside of the door listening, ' _Nice Zanbini rat me out within the first 5 seconds.'_ She thought rolling her eyes.

" Why did she do that?" asked Draco.

" How should I know she comes in the common in a fit and screamed my bloody name, then tells me that my sister is bumpin uglies with my best friend in front of everybody. Are you guys dressed?"

" Yes." Came a unison reply. So Blaise turned around.

" Oh yea she wanted me to come and stop you. At least that what she said."

" Where is she now?" asked Sam.

" I dunno." Getting up Draco walked over to the door and opened it up to a very nosy bookworm.

* * *

Stdlg: So tell me love it or hate it? Eh eh eh?

Zamien: we tried to make Blaise have his own personality…what do you think?

Stdlg: yea.. I know its took for ever I just had one hella writer's block…so hope you enjoyed

Zamien: and we are devoted to writing something for thirty mins every day! SO we should update faster.

Stdlg: so we are waiting for reviews! Smooches everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

Stdlg: Ahahah I am so happy I am updating the very next day! Wahoo!

Zamien: I'd have to agree this is pretty exciting

Stdlg: So I have a confession I made a mistake in the last chapter…because in the chapter before that they weren't even in there dorm they were in the library…

Zamien: so she made a mistakes…but it seems that everyone is okay with it

Stdlg: so in that case its all good!

Zamien: but for now we shall try and stick to the story!

Stdlg: Mmmkay?

* * *

Last chapter 

" How should I know she comes in the common in a fit and screamed my bloody name, then tells me that my sister is bumpin uglies with my best friend in front of everybody. Are you guys dressed?"

" Yes." Came a unison reply. So Blaise turned around.

" Oh yea she wanted me to come and stop you. At least that what she said."

" Where is she now?" asked Sam.

" I dunno." Getting up Draco walked over to the door and opened it up to a very nosy bookworm.

* * *

She didn't know what to do. Did she turn and walk away or try an explain? 

" What do you think you are doing Granger?" Draco asked staring down at her.

" Doing?" she asked playing innocent. " I am doing nothing, I just dropped something."

" Draco stop messing around." Samantha said getting fed up, " all I want to know is why you went and got my brother? We weren't doing anything to bother you!" she said getting loud.

" The hell you weren't I! I just wanted to come back to a peaceful common room. But do I get that?" She said staring from Draco the Samantha. " NO! I get creaking beds Malfoy's name being moaned over and over again, and possibly some sucking noises." Hermione said up in Samantha's face.

" Well at least I AM getting SOME kinda action. Unlike you! And why is that?" Samantha asked getting in Hermione face. " Because the only satisfaction you could ever get is from a book! That's it, or maybe from a girl, cuz I can tell by looking at you that you have gotten any from a-" She was instantly cut of my Hermione's fist connecting with her lower jaw. Draco and Blaise mouth dropped open.

" Holy shit!" Screamed Blaise with a smile on his face. " That's one hell of a right hook!"

" Yea, I have a brother." She said staring at him a little confused and rubbing her knuckles that she knew would swell up.

" yea well get some ice on those knuckles." Blaise said standing and going over to his sister.

" Makes sure she doesn't come back." Hermione said taking out her wand and putting a spell on her so that she could hide her broken nose, then instantly left the room.

" OH MAN! DRACO! DID YOU SEE THAT?" Blaise said as his sister became a little responsive.

" Christ on a cross what happened?" she asked rubbing her nose.

" You got knocked the fuck out that's what!" Blaise said laughing. "Alright Draco we'll see you later." And with that he left out that room with his sister. Draco still couldn't believe what his eyes had seen.

Hermione had walked into the bathroom and sat down on the toilet seat, looking at her swollen knuckles and thought back to when her brother taught her how to do that.

Flash back

**_"Hermione you aren't doing it right!" said an 8-year-old Johnnie. _**

**_" I am trying but I don't know what I am and doing wrong?" Hermione said squatting on the ground._**

" _**You are thinking of me as your brother, not an opponent" he said next to her**_

" _**You ARE my brother!" she said getting frustrated.**_

" _**There's no way I could be YOUR brother cuz I am not the brother of a wuss. Oh wait I forgot you ARE a wuss!" he said pushing he over.**_

" _**Johnnie stop!"**_

" _**Or what wuss? Huh? You can't do nothin' about it!" he said**_

" _**Stop or I'll tell."**_

" _**Yea that's right go and run like a little girl!" and with that she full out punched him square in the nose.**_

"_**Damn, now that's what I am talking about." Johnnie said as he pinched his bleeding nose.**_

_**End flash back.**_

" Haha, whose that wuss now?" Hermione asked her self out loud.

" Apparently not you." Said a voice from the door of the bathroom. Hermione was startled she didn't even hear him come in.

" What do you want?" she asked all the while staring at her knuckles and clenching and unclenching her fist.

" Just thought you'd want this." He said a he slapped and ice pack over her knuckles roughly.

" Oh hell!" she screamed, until a cool relief numbed the stinging.

" That was one hell of a punch. Of course I already knew that." He said sitting next on the edge of the tub. Hermione chuckled.

" Yea, what was it third year?" she asked?

" Yep." He said sighing, "Well then I'll leave you to finish that." He said and walked out, into his room grabbed a cigarette and walked out onto the balcony. A few minutes later Hermione joined him.

" I didn't know you smoked."

" I don't," he said taking a long drag., then exhaling it.

" Uh huh, so when do you want to start working on this project?" she asked sitting down on a chair.

" When ever." He said not really giving it much thought.

" Fine how about tomorrow night in the library?" she asked.

" Fine." So then that was that. They both went their separate way for the night.

Draco went into his room and just sat on his bed for a moment. Thinking. Thinking of all the possibilities on why she ruined. Its not like he hurt her or anything.

"_but you did hurt her."_ Said a voice in his head.

" How?" he asked out loud.

" _You told her that all men weren't the same."_

" I am intending on keeping that promise."

" _Well you just broke, its. You just used a women for her body." The voice said._

" But she came onto me." He said.

" It doesn't matter you still hurt her." The voice said 

" Great, Draco you ruin everything you try to fix." He said laying back and closing his eyes.

Hermione was getting stuff ready to take a quick shower. Grabbing a pair of pajama pants and matching shirt she made her way into the bathroom and made sure that both doors were locked. Then took off her clothes and stared at her body. It was ugly and bruised, some old, some new. She could understand why no guy in his right mind would want to be with her.

" I'm just ugly and pathetic." She said to herself, and then sighing walked into the shower letting the warm water relax her muscles. " Ahhhhhhhhh, that's feels so good." She said to herself. " I could stay in here forever, but sadly that can't happen." She picked up her strawberry smelling shampoo and squeezed a hand full and worked it into her hair creating a rich soapy lather. Then after rinsing that out of her hair she began working on washing her body.

Draco opened his eyes when he realized that he heard the shower running, so he got to thinking. He quickly got up from his bed and walked to the bathroom where he quietly stripped off his clothes and eased in behind Hermione wrapping an arm around her waist. Taking careful notice to avoid some of her bruising.

" WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" she asked quickly trying to cover herself. Completely ignoring the question he made his grip a little stronger around her waist.

" So why did you ruin, something I was clearly enjoying?" Draco asked as Hermione began so squirm.

" I- you, were doing inappropriate things." She said as she began to panic. " Malfoy I need you to let go." She said trying to undo his arms. He quickly turned her and made her face him, before pinning her between him and the shower wall.

" And why is that? I mean come on, about what Samantha said, not getting any action, I thought you'd want to prove her wrong." He said smirking. But inside he was thinking, how she could stand there and not even care that he was naked. He knew from past experiences that no girl could resist him. Then he noticed that she was squirming even harder, and that panic had risen in her eyes, but he still didn't let go.

" I don't care about that… I just want you to let go and get out or let me go so I can get out. Please." She was practically begging.

" No." and with that he lowered his head an captured her lip with his. Nothing to urgent, just a simple kiss, until he felt the squirming stop. Then he asked for entrance by running his tongue along her bottom lip. He was actually kind of shocked when she opened her mouth. She was finally calmed down enough and began to wrap her arms around his neck. Until he began to move one of his hands from her waist lower than what she wanted. She tried to control the urge to scream by kissing him harder, trying with her mind to make him STOP moving his hand. It was getting closer inch by inch, until he was almost there and she panicked.

" DADDY STOP!" Draco's hand instantly stopped moving and he snatched his head back. Nothing was said, the only thing that could be heard was the shower running, then as fast as lightning Hermione was out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her and running to her room, slamming and locking the door. Draco on the other hand was still in the shower, replaying that moment in his head over and over…and over again.

"DADDY STOP!" 

"_DADDY STOP!"_

"_DADDY STOP!"_

He couldn't believe that he had caused the much fear in a creature the always seemed to calm and composed. Quickly he turned off the shower marched back to his room, without drying, grabbed a shirt, a pair of boxers and a pants put them on a stalked off towards the Slytherin Common room. While Hermione sat on her bed not moving, not believing what she had just reveled. " You were so stupid Hermione." She said to herself. So upset, she didn't even bother to put on pajamas making sure that both doors and window were locked she crawled into bed and cried herself to sleep.

Draco was a man on a mission he stalked through the dark corridors and into the Slytherin common room. When he walked in all movement stopped.

" GET…OUT!" he practically growl and without a thought the common room was emptied in less than a minute. That when Draco walked over to the fire place pulled one of the candle holders that was hanging on the wall and stood back as the fire place moved, then grabbed a couple bottle of fire whiskey then pulled the lever again making sure it closed. Then he conjured a shot glass and sat down at one of the table and poured himself a shot. Shot number one seared away throat lining. Shot number two burned away the taste of the first. Half a bottle later, no man worth his salt even winced at the sensation of fire whiskey ripping down his esophagus into his stomach. Then two bottle later that's where Blaise found him with his hand wrapped around the third.

" Blimey, what happened to you mate?" he asked eyeing the empty bottles and discarded shot glass. Draco just stared at his best friend with bloodshot eyes.

" I almost had her…I was so close." Draco said holding his finger about 2cm apart.

" Oi, what happened? Potter walk in?" Blaise asked leaning back, wanting to take a shot of fire whiskey, but he'd learned his lesson last time he tried to take his friend's drink away from him.

" She called me Daddy!" Draco said with a bitter laugh.

" Wait don't you like that?" Blaise asked confused.

" No, he raped her." Draco chuckled again " That's why she always panicked."

" Wait who are we talking about?" Blaise asked still confused.

" GRANGER!"

" Ohh!"

" Yep, the one person who is always suppose to protect her, ruined that trust." Draco took another swig from the bottle. Draco continues to talk to Blaise during the night, going through another bottle of fire whiskey.

Hermione woke up that morning with a plan in her head. She'd just have to avoid Draco, that's all there was to it. Rolling out of her bed. Keeping the towel around her she pull on a long shirt and some quick pants and walked into to the bathroom quickly brushing her teeth, then grabbing a ribbon she threw her hair up into a messy bun. The just as quickly as she came she left. After a few minutes she emerged dressed in her school robe. Looking around she noticed how quite it was she figured that Draco was asleep, so she quietly tiptoed out of the common room, and went into the great hall. It was still pretty early and barely any students were up, so instead she went to the library to start working on he project with Malfoy so she could just leave it somewhere for him.

Draco woke up with one of the worst headaches he had ever had.

" FUCK!"

" Yea well what did you expect when you down fire whiskey for half of the night?" Blaise said tying his tie.

" I don't know…something less painful? What time is it?" Draco said standing up to fast and grabbing his head.

" Um lets just say that you missed breakfast and you'll be late in about 5 minutes."

" SHIT FUCK DAMN CUNT!" and with that Draco sprinted from the Slytherin common room once again down the corridors to him common room. Working through the pounding migraine he rushed to find some clean clothes. After doing so he rushed to potions, where a stern warning and a note greeted him on his desk.

**_Malfoy,_**

_Instead of working on the project together I found that I had sometime this morning. So here is the potions part. Well at least the ingredients anyway, I think Snape wants to work on mixing them in class, but anywho the measurements are there, so hopefully we won't have to be in each other presents longer than needed. Next week we get the plant, but I can just take care of it myself, all right that's it._

_Hermione Granger._

He couldn't believe her; she was trying to avoid him. Trying to avoid him completely, this was just not acceptable, so he did that Malfoy thing to do.

" Professor Snape, don't you think we should work on the potions part of our project in class. I mean after all we do have Longbottom in this class, and we can't have him blowing up a common room."

" Indeed we can't." Snape thought for a minute " Alright get into your groups and get you ingredients together. Hermione felt like she couldn't breathe, she silently gathered her things and went to sit next to Malfoy. He couldn't do anything but stare at her she looked scared to death, so he leaned in a whispered in her ear.

" I won't tell anyone."

* * *

Stdlg: So whew..

Zamien: what do you think?

Stdlg: this one has a bit more drama… grr my wisdom tooth is coming in it hurts.

Zamien: she can't eat candy!

Stdlg: anywho. Hope you enjoy and have a very merry Christmas and new year.


	12. Chapter 12

1Stdlg: So I just realized how incredibly stupid I am

Zamien: She has never once thanked all of the reviewers!

Stdlg: God, you guys I am soooooooo sorry, geez I feel crappy.

Zamien: so to make it up to you we are going to write 12 pages

Stdlg: thats right…waits WHAT!

Zamien: that's right!

Stdlg: All right if you say so…any way I really am sorry you guys I love you so much for reviewing and I understand if you think I am horrible. But really this story would be nothing with out you guys, thank you so much! Now on with the story.

* * *

_Last chapter_

" _Professor Snape, don't you think we should work on the potions part of our project in class. I mean after we do have Longbottom in that class, and we can't have him blowing up a common room._

" _Indeed we can't." Snape thought for a minute " Alright get into your groups and get you ingredients together. Hermione felt like she couldn't breathe, she silently gathered her things and went to sit next to Malfoy. He couldn't do anything but stare at her she looked scared to death, so he leaned in a whispered in her ear._

" _I won't tell anyone."_

* * *

As soon as the words left his mouth her knew he had lied, he had already told Blaise. Well after Blaise he wasn't going to tell anyone.

" Malfoy you were never supposed to know. And you still don't, not really so don't try and talk to me like we are friends." Hermione said not even looking up from the ingredients list she has made earlier.

" I think I have a little bit of a clue." Draco said getting upset, that she refused to acknowledge it.

" No you don't." she said getting up from her seat to get the ingredient they would need. " So lets change the subject." She said still not looking up at him. Draco was way passed upset he was pissed. Taking out his wand, before Snape, he quickly cast a silencing spell and stalked up behind her.

" How can you stand there and act like it's a not a big deal Granger." He said his silver eyes glaring down at her.

" Because its not a big deal." Then she looked in his eyes and notice they were red. " Are you drunk?"

" No it's a hangover and it is a big deal! He RAPED you!" Hermione instantly turned around at this.

" You don't know what you are talking about, shut up!" she said grabbing the ingredients and walking back to their cauldron.

" How-You just… act like there is nothing wrong with it. Like you deserved it or something." He said following her. She instantly slammed the stuff on the table.

" OF COURSE I DIDN'T DESERVE IT! I DID NOTHING WRONG!" she said screaming at him. " I KNOW ITS NOT MY FAULT! THE ONLY THING I DID WAS BEING BORN WITH A VAGINA! THAT'S IT! I KNOW ITS NOT MY FAULT! SO SHUT UP!"

" WELL THEN WHY ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT IT?"

" Calm?" she scoffed at this " I AM NOT CALM ABOUT THIS! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO LIE TO YOUR BEST FRIENDS? HOW HARD IT IS FOR THEM TO BELIEVE YOU WHEN YOU SAY YOU FELL? Hmm? Of course not…you're a Malfoy, no kind of emotion at all, no close friends…just you, and your pathetic excuse for a life." And with that she undid the silencing spell and continued to chop and mixed the ingredients. Draco just sat down he'd given up.

Hermione on the other hand wasn't thinking about what she was doing she was pretty much on auto pilot, thinking about the conversation he and Draco just had.

" _Its none of his business." She thought to herself._

" _**He was just trying to help." As little voice said in the back of her head.**_

" _But still, he's telling me stuff I already know."_

" _**Like what?"**_

" _I know it isn't my fault. I mean honestly I've done nothing wrong."_

" _**Except being born with a vagina."**_

"_Exactly."_

" _**To bad you don't believe it."**_

" Yea to bad." She said to herself. Hermione and Draco worked quietly and quickly for the rest of the class and when the bell rang the left their stations and went their class taking different ways to make sure they could prolong them being together as long a possible.

" Hermione are you okay?" Ron asked noticing her speed and how she was mumbling to herself. " I mean no thinks herbology is that bloody brilliant, well except Longbottom."

" What?" she asked not hearing any of what he said, " Oh yea, I'm fine sure whatever." She said then sped off leaving Harry and Ron Staring after her.

" What do you think is with Hermione?" Ron asked Harry.

" I don't know, knowing her its probably school or something she is worried about." Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

" Yea probably." Ron said following Harry to the greenhouse.

" Nice of you two to finally join us." Madam Sprout to them as they entered.

" Oi, madam Sprout, weren't they late I think you should take some point away for Gryffindor." Blaise said earning a few yells of agreement.

" Hey Zanbini, why don't you go choke on a knife?" Hermione snapped at him.

" Ouch! The cat dose have claws." Blaise said. " But Granger, if I did that then Malfoy here would be all alone, he's need someone to help him torment the golden trio."

" Oh sorry, he's going to be too busy doing your sister." Hermione said.

" Alright now lets calm down. Now from what I have been told you have already started working on the potions part of your projects. Yes?" there were a few nods of agreement and some yeses. "Splendid, just in time, the mandrakes are ready to be repotted and then you can take them with you, and start caring for them until they are ready to be put in the potion. So if you would please get into you groups." Within a few minutes the group were assembled. " Alright now one person from each groups please come and get mandrake." Before Hermione could do anything Malfoy was up at the front of the class getting a mandrake, with a smirk on his face all the way back.

" Why on earth would you do something like that?" she questioned hotly when he returned.

" What Granger I just picked a plant, it's not the end of the world." He said sitting down.

" Well it might not be the end of the world, but how do I know that you pick a good enough." She said snatching the plant from his hand and studying it. " Lucky for you, this one looks okay."

"Thank Merlin." Draco said sighing. "I don't understand why you were freaking out any way."

" Because," she said taking a deep breathe. " If you had gotten a defected one we could have marks taken off no matter how well we did overall. That's why, now put on you ear muffs." Draco sighed again, and then did what he was told and look at madam sprout for the cue.

" Alright remember now, pull them straight up." She said and as soon as she was done the room was filled with shrieking sounds. Then the sound started to be muffles, as student began throwing dirt on them young mandrakes.

" Madam Sprout, I think Neville has fainted." Pansy said looking down at Neville

" Oh goodness did he not have his ear muffs on?" Madam Sprout asked worried.

" No, I think he just fainted…again." Sean said referring back to second year.

" right then, just leave him there." She said, " alright then, you are completely responsible for your mandrake, you must do the watering every day, three times a day, no more than that, can anyone tell me why?" Only one hand went into the air.

" Yes Ms.Granger."

" Well just like a regular plant if you water it too much it will drown." Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone.

" Well done twenty points to Gryffindor. Now I doubt any of you want to carry around you plant all day so you may leave it here until after dinner." There were a few sighs of relief. "Alright now you may take your seats, take out you book and read over how to take care of a mandrake seedling."

" So granger I bet you already know how to do all this." Draco getting out his book.

" Actually I do. Sometimes over the summer I like to read through the books." She said blushing, because she couldn't believe how much of a dork she sounded like.

" Geez Granger, seems you don't have much of a life."

" I spend most of my time during the summer with my brother. And when I am not doing that I am at home." She said, " Now quite talking me I am trying to read" she said instantly cutting off the conversation. About five minutes later she felt something land in her lap, sighing to herself she picked up the piece of paper and read it. Draco had written her a note, she couldn't help but smile at this.

_So how is that book?_ She decided she had to write back, and quickly passed is the same way as he did

Its fine, I thought I told you to stop talking to me, I am trying to read.

_Ah alas a smile, you should do that more often, and technically I am doing as you said, I a not talking to you._

Alright Malfoy what is it that you want?

_A truce, you were right I don't know everything, but I know enough. I won't say I know what you are going through because I don't. But I do want to know, and I still believe that no one should have to suffer alone._

Malfoy, its nothing you can change. So there is no point in telling you.

_Hermione for once in your life stop being so brave. Face it; maybe this isn't something you can solve by yourself._

Why do you care so much?

_Because I live with Lucius Malfoy, he lets just say, he isn't exactly the picture perfect husband._

Oh, I am sorry…wait you used my name.

_Yea, so truce?_

Truce…Draco.

She then slid the note to him and returned to her reading just as the bell rang for lunch. She quickly gathered her things and walked out of the class.

" Hey Hermione wait up!"Ron yelled as Hermione speed out the class.

" Oh I am sorry." she said as they caught up. " I didn't realize I was walking so fast, what can help you with?"

" We are going to lunch, I don't think there is anything you can help us with." Harry said with a look on his face saying he didn't understand what was going on with Hermione

" Oh well then to lunch." Ron and Harry looked at her like she was crazy. " You heard me MARCH young man!" she said pushing them towards the Great Hall._ She couldn't help but smile to herself, she was happy that she and Draco had a truce thinking about that she glanced over to the slytherin table and saw him sitting there with Blaise, she couldn't help but stare at him, just as she got to the table Draco's eyes got her, and she quickly looked down and blushed._

" Oi! What are you staring at?"Blaise asked noticing Draco.

" Nothing." he said looking down at his plate.

" that was definitely something_." Samantha said looking over at her brother smirking,_

" Don't you have something or someONE to be doing?"

" You guys have to be the worst twins EVER!" Draco said chuckling

" I STILL fail to understand who I am related to such a slut." Blaise said staring at his sister.

" As I recall Blaise I'm not the one whose been having threesomes when I was 14... was I brother dear?" Samantha asked in a sarcastically loving voice.

" Well," draco said as his best friend got into a glaring match with is sister. " I'll leave you too that." he said just as the bell rang. The great hall was immediately more packed than it seemed when everyone was sitting down. But none the less Draco's and Hermione's eyes locked again, over the great abyss of students. They both went to call with the other on there mind. For the rest of the day, Draco couldn't get Hermione from his mind. He was thinking about everything about her. From her bushy hair to those great pair of legs. While Hermione practically thought that same thing, except it was from his stormy gray eyes, to his incredible stomach.

" Hermione?"

" huh? What?" Hermione said snapped out of her daze

" What is with you lately?" Ginny asked and they met after their last class.

" Nothing." Hermione said looking at her youngest best friend.

" Something has to be wrong. I mean you have HARDLY been acting like yourself lately_." As they came to the Gryffindor common room. " Hey you wanna come in?" Ginny asked as she said the password._

" Yea, um I don't think so. I am Just going to go back to the common room, and maybe catch up on a book or something." Hermione said shrugging her shoulders.

" Alright, well if you need anything, you know we are here for you." Ginny said looking at her friend.

" Thanks Gin." Hermione said, then turn around and walked to her common room smiling the whole time.

" And to what do we honor this Smile" Draco cold voice startle Hermione

" OH MY GRACIOUS!" Hermione yelped. " Its not nice to startle people like that, you are likely to give them a heart attack." she said as they stepped up to their common room.

" Oh pish posh, the fuckers will get over it."Draco said asthey walked in.

" Oh what colorful language." Hermione said sarcastically.

" Why thank you, I try." Draco said confidently. Hermione chuckled and walked into her room. Trying to decided if she actually wanted to read or practice. She choose practice, if she popped her clutch one more time she'd have to punch a baby. So changing into a pair of gray sweat pants and a gray tank top. Grabbing a book she went into the common room and sat down on the couch curling her feet under her and opened her book. Meanwhile Draco was in his room...cleaning it. It was something that kept him mind off of Hermione. A few hour and six million speck of dust laterDraco took a step back and admired his handy work, her thought it was beautifulThen looking up at the clock he realized that it was dinner time. Grabbing some shoes he walked into the common room and saw Hermione on the couch sleep, with a book in her lap.

" Always the bookworm."He said as he pulled a blanket over her and left for the great hall.

" I wonder where Hermione is." Ron asked noticing that she was absent from the great hall.

" She's probably just wrapped up in homework or something. You should how she is when we have an essay or something due." Ginny said not really worrying.

" I understand that but you have to admit Gin that she has been acting a little strange lately." Harry said joining the conversation.

" Harry she's girl. Girls sometimes have days when they just aren't themselves." Ginny replied shrugging her shoulders.

" Well if you mean the monthly thing I don't think its that. This have practically been going on since we got back this year." Ron said his ears still red from his earlier statement.

" I don't know, Ron. Maybe Hermione has just changed and you are only now just realizing it._" _Ginny said hoping that would be enough.

" What do you-"Ron was cut off when he saw a frazzled Hermione burst through the Great Hall doors in the same outfit only her hair was thrown into a messy bun.

" Ron Harry" she practically yelled as she marched to the table.

" Is something wrong?" Harry asked.

" Is something WRONG?" she asked with a look of ' Of course something is wrong.'**_ "_** I didn't get my project from Professor Sprout And now its to dark to get it. How the hell did I sleep so long?" she asked sitting down.

" Hermione its not that big of a deal. Just ask if you can go get it now." Harry said.

" Do you think she'll let me?"

" You are the most trusted student in the schoolcourse she will." with that Hermione sprang out of her seat and up to the professors table and conversed with the professor for a few seconds then quickly walked toward the door of the great hall then quickly opened them and made her way to the greenhouse

" God I am so stupid, I can't believe I slept that long. I must have beena lot more tired than I thought" She thought as she walked down the corridors. Draco also noticed Hermione leave and quickly excuse himself.

" Hey BlaiseI'll be right back."

" Mmmhmm." said Blaise turning to his food. Draco followed Hermione out into the green house noticing how she was talking to herself about forgettingthe project.

" Oi, Hermione!"

" AHHHHHH!!!!" Hermione said turning around with her hand over her heart. "What the hell did I tell you about sneaking up on me like that?" she said breathing hard.

" You said Quote " Stop doing that!' unquote." he said smirking as he caught up to her.

" Nice to know that you listened. Anywho what do you want?" she asked they resumed walking with each other.

"Well since it is OUR project I decided to come with you and make sure that nothing happened." he said as if that was normal.

" Oh, yea? What do you think might happen?" she asked smiling.

" Oh geez," he said running a through his hair, only causing it to return into his eyes. "this is hogwarts, what _couldn't _happen?" he asked turning to her.

" Ah, good point."

" Ah well I try." he said shrugging his shoulders. Finally they reached the green house, Draco held the door open for Hermione and she walked in after saying thank you.

" Ahh where are you my precious?" heroine asked out loud. While draco leaned again the counter staring at Hermione, not understanding how he could have missed something that was so beautiful, that had been under his nose the whole time. Everything about her was beautiful, the way the moonlight was hitting her hair, making it look blue. How when she was really thinking about something she frowned and bit her lip. How she always pushed up her glasses while she was reading, or how she played with her hair when it was down and she needed something to do with her hands. All of this had just hit him. Hermione Granger was beautiful. " Ah here you are." Hermione said snapping him out of his trance. " Draco are you-". She never got to finish when she turned around she was staring into a beautiful pair of stormy gray eyes, and before she knew it Draco's lips where on her's.

Her arms instantly went around his neck and his to her waist, just resting there. Hermione decided to be the bold one and ran her tongue over his bottom lip, he instantly opened his mouth as the battle of the tongues began. Draco of course won. Hermione broke the kiss.

" Oh I am sorry, I just- and- I didn't mean too-"this time Draco's hand cut her off.

" Shh Hermione, its alright. I wanted to." draco said leaning his forehead against her's.

" But, this can ever work. I have to much baggage, I can't have my own baggage and plus all the bullshit from our houses. Draco, it can't ever work." Hermione said.

" We can make it try, we can do this Hermione you and me. No one has to know." he said gripping her hands in his and moving them on his chest. "We could be lovers.

" We can't do that." she said breathlessly.

" We could be lovers, and that's a fact." he said staring back into her eyes.

" But nothing would keep us together," Hermione said staring into his eyes.

" We can still try, just for one day." Draco said leaning into her lips again.

" Yes, we can still try." she said and pushed herself up on her tippy toes and kissed him.

* * *

XVS: incase you haven't notice that last part if from Moulin rouge.

Zamien: we thought it would be a nice touch

xVs: so as you know we didn't make it up

Zamien: We aren't that clever.

XVs: hope you enjoyed it...tell me what you think and thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

XVS: so si? Yes you liked the other chapter. Waahhoo

Zamien: we are trying to update faster its just after that last one...MAJOR writers block

xVS: plus I have to share the only computer in the house with my step-brother but I should be getting a laptop soon so YAYཀ

Zamien: so we will be able to update sooner...

XVS: anyway hope you enjoy

* * *

That day turned into weeks, and those weeks added up to a month. A whole month they had been together. A whole month hiding it from their houses, and friends, but they were happy and that's all that mattered.

" Hermioneཀ" Draco screamed one morning tearing through the common room.

" Yes?" Hermione said sticking her head out of the bathroom with her toothbrush in hand.

" Have you seen my wand?" he asked at the same time trying to do up his pants AND put on his shirt.

" Have you checked in the pants you were wearing yesterday?" she asked going back in the bathroom.

" Yes."

" Um, your desk drawer?"

" yes." he said tying his tie.

" Ah last but not least, have you checked you backpack?"

"Yes...no." he said rushing into his room and quickly finding it. "You woman are a genius." he said walking into the bathroom and wrapping his arms around arounder Hermione who was wearing her Gryffindor skirt, the white dress shirt that still had at least two buttons undone and he tie hanging loosely around her neck, along with her knee high white socks.

" Eh what can I say, I try." she said shrugging her shoulders and turning around in his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck, and looking into his gray eyes.

"You try and have succeeded." he said lowering his mouth to her and capturing her lips earning a slight moan from Hermione. She instantly started to return the actions, not having to think about it anymore, just returning the passion. Licking her bottom lip he asked for entrance, which Hermione instantly agreed with, taking steps toward her forcing her up on the counter. Instantly his hand were up her shirt, running over her smooth stomach and up to her bra, pausing, waiting to she if she stopped him. Even though they had been together for a month, Hermione was sometimes still reluctant to let him do things, but they were working on that. When he slipped his hand under her bra he removed his lips from her's and placed them on her neck, biting a spot that always made her moan, and push her fingers into his silky blond hair. His hand cupped her breast kneading them. Between his hands and his mouth on her neck she was going crazy. Removing one hand from her chest traveling it down her stomach to the top of her skirt, only this time he was to wound up and didn't stop and quickly forced his hand into her underwear. Hermione eye's instantly shot open as she tried to get him to stop.

" Draco," she said as his hand got closer he must have not heard her. "Draco." she tried again, her eyes glazing over in tears, his hand still getting closer. " DRACO." She yelled as the tears spilled over. Draco stopped everything, everything he eyes snapping back to hers.

"Shit baby, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. Fuck." he whispered wiping away her tears. " Goddammit." he said leaning his forehead against hers.

" Its not you fault." she said as tears still poured out silently. " I can't even fuck my own boyfriend, because I am so screwed up."

" Hermione." he said getting a very serious look on his face. " Listen to me, its not your fault, okay? I am prepared to wait as long as I need to. I am perfectly happy with just holding you. Knowing that you feel safe." Hermione sniffled as he finished. " okay baby?"

"Okay." she said getting off the counter and walking to her room without saying anything to Draco. He watched her as she left, silently cursing himself until he closed that door.

" Jesus fucking christ! What was I thinking? Dammit she'll be pissed and me for a while. Hell I'd be pissed at me." he screamed at himself both hands on the side of the sink. Hermione walked into her room, buttoning up her shirt and sat on the edge of the bed. That was the third or fourth time something like that had happened. She was tired of being so afraid, she wanted Draco to be able to touch her without freaking out. Sighing to her self she continued to get dressed, threw her hair up into a pony tail and walked out of her room to find Draco waiting for her on the couch.

" Are you okay?" he asked standing up to greet her.

" Yea, I am fine." she said wanting to avoid the subject. " Wanna grab the mandrake?"

" I was going to run back here right before that class, that way we don't have to carry it to potions. We don't know how being around all that will effect the plant." he said as the walked to the portrait.

"Oh god, I didn't even think about that." she said.

" Its alright." he said turning to stare at her " I am really sorry about earlier, can you forgive me."

" I never blamed you its alright." she said getting on her tippy toes and giving him a kiss. "Ready?" she asked

" Lets get this over with." and with that Hermione slapped him across the face.

" DON'T YOU EVER PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME AGAIN MALFOYཀ"

" What like I would ever want to touch a filthy mudblood like you on PURPOSE?" he screamed back as they walked out into the hallway.

" Just shut the hell up and go swallow a knife." she said stalking away from him into the Great Hall and sat down with Ron, Harry and Ginny. Draco just smiled to himself

"_Swallow a knife? Haha that a new one." _Then he made his way to his own table.

"Oiཀ What was that all about?" Blaise asked never taking his eyes off his plate.

" Stupid mudblood, going crazy as usual." Draco said getting a plate, for himself and piling eggs, bacon, sausage and waffles on it. Get ready to dig in, when he heard the most annoying person say his name.

"DRACO" screamed Pansy walking fast over to him.

" OH Shit, what the fuck does she want?" Draco said under his breath so that only Blaise could hear.

" I don't even know, all I know is I just lost my appetite." Blaise said dropping his fork and pushing his plate away. Just as Pansy put herself in Draco's lap.

" What do you want Pansy?" he bit out.

" Aw, Drakey poo, I missed you. It seems like that haven't come to my room in a month. I didn't want to say anything at first, I didn't want you to be mad at me. But its been just too long." Then her voice got really serious. "So whose the slut you're seeing." Draco was silent for a minute as his eyes wandered over to the Gryffindor to Hermione's laughing figure, smiled and turned back up to Pansy.

"Actually she's not a slut, and she's a lot more beautiful than you. She can hold a decent conversation, and she actually wears clothes." He said looking at the barely there shirt she was wearing under her robes and the skirt that came up higher than anyone could have imagined.

" But I bet she can't do what I can do." Pansy said trying to redeem herself.

" You're right, she does better." and with that he pushed her off his lap, as his eyes went back over to Hermione's figure, and caught her eyes, gave her a quick smirk then looked down.

"Hermione?" Ron said, noticing her smile.

"Huh? What?" She said looking at him.

"What were you smiling about?" he asked, getting more food. Hermione tried to think of a good lie.

" I don't even know." Hermione said smiling and looking down at her plate. Only to have Ginny interrupt her.

"Hey Hermione...I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay well go."

"No you don't get it" then Ginny narrowed her eyes at her.

" OH Alright here I come." and got up with Ginny and walked out the great hall.Down the hall way to moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

" Alright Hermione spill it." Ginny demanded with her hands on her hips.

"What?" Hermione panicked. " I don't know what you are talking about?"

" Don't even try it. I've seen you walking around with a permanent smile on your face, what's up." Ginny asked. Hermione sighed and gave in.

" Alright you're right, you caught me." She then got the hugest smile on her face " I STOPPED POPPING MY CLUTCH Isn't that amazing? I was so excited I just didn't want to say anything I wanted to practice it for a while and make sure had it right."

" That's it?" Ginny asked, Hermione just shrugged her shoulders.

" Yea what did you think it was?"

" I don't know I was hoping that you were seeing some guy behind our backs the we wouldn't approve of, but in the end realized how much he loved you." Ginny said in one voice.

" Aw, Ginny. Not yet...maybe one day." Hermione said grabbing her best friend's little sisters hand and walking back into the great hall, sitting down with her best friends.

" What was that all about?" ask Harry asked.

"Nothing just some girl business." Ginny said, looking at Hermione, she still didn't believe Hermione's story but she trusted her best friend and knew that she could take care of herself.

XXXXX

"Draco, what been up with you man?" Blaise asked as they walked to potions, his mandrake in one arm.

"Nothings wrong with me, I'm bloody dandy." Draco said as they pushed open the dungeon doors.

" I'm just worried about you is all."

" What are you my fucking mother? I don't think so." Draco said ending the conversation as they took their seats. As the rest of the class followed in Draco couldn't help but notice Hermione. He couldn't help but notice the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed or how when she was bored or in deep thought she'd grab a strand of her curly hair and twist it between her fingers while bitting her lip. He loved watching her do that, and wondered to his self how could he tease for the six years this beautiful creature before his eyes.

She could feel his eyes on her as soon as she walked into the dungeon. But she carried on her conversation with Harry. This was the first time in a long time the she felt comfortable with Harry and Ron again. Granted they had never done anything wrong, its doesn't erase how she felt towards men. Draco though, he was being so patient with her, waiting untill she was ready to, she could never thank him enough for that, Taking her seat Snape started the class.

"Today you will begin the brewing of your potions." Snape said moving behind his desk as his cape billowed behind him. "Expect everything to go _smoothly._" he said casting a glance and Neville which made he look down his cheeks turning red. "You've had more than enough time to read and research everything that is needed. Get to work." and with that he sat down, doing what looked like paper work, as the students got with their partners and started working on their potions. Hermione walked over to Draco, with a scowl on her face. Or at least she hoped it looked like a scowl.

"Oh, joy just another day when the know it all has to be working next to me." Draco said with a smirk on his face.

" Well ferret boy, last I checked all of THIS know-it-all's marks were higher than yours." she replied taking a seat next to him getting out a piece of parchment with the ingredients on it. "So to make this a painless as possible, why do you just sit there? This potion is simple enough all you need is to do is dice the mandrake, put the diced piece in boiling water, and stir it counterclockwise for twenty minutes." she said as she stood up.

"Granger,"Malfoy said standing up as well. "If you think I am going to let you do this by yourself to get all the credit you are _sadly _mistaken." he said, then began to fill the cauldron with water. Whispering a fire charm he set the wood underneath it on fire. Hermione then began to dice the mandrake slowly, making sure that it was exactly how it was suppose to be.

"Honestly Granger."Draco sighed. "It doesn't take this long to dice a fucking mandrake."

"Malfoy!" Hermione gasped. "Would you please refrain from using that kind of language around me, thank you _very_ much!" she said then turned to finish dicing the mandrake before dropping it into the cauldron, and began stirring counter clockwise.

" You know Granger there is a spell that you can use to stir the potion, must you do everything the muggle way?" Draco asked inspecting is perfectly manicure hands.

Hermione thought it was best to just ignore him, rather than encourage him to be the jack ass he was being. After about ten minutes her arms was tiring she had already switch hands two times are already.

"Granger just give it a rest, I'll stir it." Draco said sliding his hand over her wrist to get the spoon from her.

" Malfoy, I can do it." Hermione said in a stern voice, and still stirring. Draco sighed and standing behind her still holding on to the spoon with her.

"Come on Granger," he said his breath hitting her neck, he could tell her resistance was crumbling. " Just let it go." moving his body a little closer, and that was it her hand let go of the spoon and she moved out of the way, and sat down her cheeks flushed. " Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

" Sod off Malfoy." she said with a little smile on her face.

" Ten points from Gryfindor." Snape bellowed.

" That wasn't even fair." an angry Hermione retorted.

" And do I care." he started at her. " No I don't."

" Douche." Hermione said. Draco stood at the cauldron laughing. "And just what is so funny?"

" You." came a simple reply.

" Yea well your face is funny." Hermione said opening up her potions book and reading the next chapter.

"Always the bookworm." Muttered Draco under his breath. At the end of the calls everyone had managed to make and bottle their potion. Even Neville, who smiled triumphantly when he handed in his potion.

" Congratulation, Longbottom no explosions or trips to the Hospital wing."Snape said in anything but a congratulatory tone.

"Hermione, come on already," Ron yelled " I'm hungry."

Hermione smiled and replied. " You're always hungry."

"Right then lets go."

Smiling to herself, and shaking her head she followed, casting one last glance at Malfoy. Walking down the hallway with her best friends felt so right again. She's missed being able to hang out the guys, sure it was the normal help with homework that they had neglected until the last minute. However that didn't matter anymore, she just missed listening to them talk non stop about Quidditch.

"Hermione?" Ron asked as they entered that Great Hall.

Taking her seat she answered him." Yea Ron."

"Are you alright?"

"Its, just that before you seemed all depressed and what not."Harry asked taking his seat in front of her.

Hermione was touched, she was thinking they hadn't paid her any mind at all. "Oh, yea I'm fine, I was just a little stressed." She sighed and glanced over to the slytherin table, "But I am fine now you have nothing to worry about."

"Alright that's good." Ron said, afterwards stuffing his face with the chicken, one leg in each hand.

"He also mean,"Shooting Ron a glance, which Ron returned with a shrug of his shoulders with meat hanging from his mouth, "We are here if you need to talk to us."

" Yea I know, and if you two are busy I always have Ginny." Hermione said as she began working on her salad.

It seemed that after they got that conversation, everything went smoothly, they talked about random things. Joked about what ever came to mind, they were good friends again, and Hermione was extremely happy. After thirty minutes Hermione excused herself from the table, and went to sit by the lake and read. She was so into her reading that she did hear Draco come up, until he was practically on top on her.

"Malfoy, how many times must I tell you to _not_ sneak up on me?" she asked hotly and closing her book.

" Oh, I have no clue I tend to block you out after the..." he pondered for a brief second, "third time." he said smirking as he leaned his back against the tree.

Hermione stood up and stood in front of him, "Well stop it please?" she asked with a playful smile on her face, and turning to walk away, only to be pulled back by Draco's arms. "Draco! Stop some one my see us." Hermione said looking around.

"And if they do?" Draco asked his voice muffled as he place kisses on her neck.

" Are you serious?" she asked trying to push him away, "You know the kinda shit we'll have to put up with."

" Ohh," Draco grinned sexily, " I love it when you talk dirty to me." Hermione had to grin at this.

Giving him a small peck on the nose she replied, " I'll talk dirty to you all you want, _after_ classes are over, now let go." she added sternly.

Draco sighed, "Okay fine you win. I'll see you tonight." Letting her go, and watching her walk away. At that exact moment something hit him square in the chest...

Draco Malfoy was in love With Hermione Granger.

* * *

xVS: uugh you guys have every right to hate me a and NOT read this any more I was really stuck at one part and after I fought through that it just started flowing out again, but did he fall in love with her too soon? I mean... I don't know just let me know...yes? Sweet!

Alex: Zamien's err...in a mental hospital

xVS: ALEX: No he just had a little break down he'll be fine I swear for now we have alex any please be crucial on the reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

XVS: I got hella rad reviews for that last one it must have been GOOD! .

Alex: its because I helped you write the ending DUH

XVS: Whatever get bent...on with the story.

* * *

_last chapter_

" _Ohh," Draco grinned sexily, " I love it when you talk dirty to me." Hermione had to grin at this._

_Giving him a small peck on the nose she replied, " I'll talk dirty to you all you want, after classes are over, now let go." she added sternly._

_Draco sighed, "Okay fine you win. I'll see you tonight." Letting her go, and watching her walk away. At that exact moment something hit him square in the chest..._

_Draco Malfoy was in love With Hermione Granger_.

For Draco the rest of the day went by as a blur. He didn't remember anything, no the rest of his classes, not at dinner. The next thing he knew he was in his common room pacing back and forth in front of the fire place, while Hermione was practicing.

" Should I tell her?" he asked him self out loud, then stopping he answered, " No, I can't do that it might scare her." The pacing continued, "But what if she returns the feelings?"he thought, as he continued his pacing. He carried on like this for another thirty minutes before Hermione finally came back, a happy sweaty ball of cheerfulness.

"Hey hun." She said as she disappeared into the bathroom before he could return the greeting.

Draco decided he was going to tell her. Twenty minutes later she walked out of the bathroom freshly showered with a smile on her face. " Hey Draco." she smiled lifting herself onto her tippy toes and give him a kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck.

" Hey," he replied smiling back, then pulling her arms down he intertwined his fingers with her and led her to the couch. " Okay there is something I want to tell you." Right off he realized he shouldn't have started the conversation like that.

Hermione instantly panicked, " Are you breaking up with me?" she got up quickly.

"Hermione no, I'm not breaking up with you. I just...I- I wanted t-to tell you, that I..um...that I-"

"Draco come on out with it."

" Hermione," He looked into her eyes, " I-"

"You what?" she asked sitting back down next to him.

Draco sighed and tried again. " I...missed you." He said pulling her into his arms.

"That's it?"she asked shocked but still returned the hug, chuckling. " I missed you too." she said letting him go. " Are you sure that's it?"

"Yea," He stood abruptly, " I think...I'll take a shower now." he said as he walked towards that bathroom. Hermione laughed, laid back and stretched out on the couch putting her hangs behind her head and drifting off to sleep in a matter of minutes, with a smile on her face.

While Draco was in the shower banging his head against the tiles as the warm water slid down his back.

"What the hell happened out there? Damn." he asked his self the resumed banging his head. Sighing to himself he washed his body then washed his hair and got out of the shower. Brushed his teeth and washed his hair. By the time he had gotten out of the bathroom an hour had gone by and Hermione was sleep. Draco how ever wasn't tired, not in the least. He was frustrated why couldn't he tell the one person that he loved and cared about that he did? He stopped for a second to stare at Hermione, the sighed to himself and went to get his guitar, and sat on the balcony with his feet on the rail strumming his guitar. Not really playing a song but picking out melodies by ear.

"Draco?"

"Holy shit sticks," Gasped Draco, " I didn't hear you. Hey its not nice to sneak up on people." He said looking at her. In the moonlight she was even more beautiful. The way the moonlight fell across her face making her chocolate eyes look even darker.

" I am aware its not nice." She said taking a seat in the other chair. " Are you okay?" she asked.

Draco, began strumming again. " Yea I am fine. Why?"

" Well," She sighed. " I haven't heard you play since the beginning of school, and something was bothering you then."She paused. " Is something bothering you now?"

He smiled, "You know when you're worried you are really cute."

"Um, thanks"

" Something is kind of bothering my, but I'm not ready to talk about it yet." He said turning his gaze to the moon.

"So then can I ask you a question." He was about to say something smart before she cut him off, " I mean besides the one I just asked." She said smirking.

"Hey, young lady you are a Gryffindor, They don't smirk."

"What can I say?" she shrugged. " I learn from the best. Any way, you might not want to answer it and if you don't I understand." She took a deep breath. " how did you get those scars on you back?" The Strumming stopped, so abruptly that she was a little startled. When she looked at his face, his eyes had gone cold. As if he would kill her on the very spot for asking the question. "I'm sorry." She got up. "Its none of my business." Then walked back inside closing the door and walking into her room.

Draco hadn't moved, he eyes where still strained on the chair. He shouldn't have acted like that. She Asked what happened, he'd practically forced it out of her, sighing he got up and went inside laying is guitar on the couch and walked to Hermione's door, and knocked. When he did get a reply he opened her door, and walked him closing it behind him he laid behind Spooning Hermione. He felt her stiffen a little bit, when he noticed that he began to rub his hand up and down her back until she relaxed. After about five minutes he began to talk.

" In my family, the initiation starts at the age of six. In most families it starts a couple weeks before you receive the dark mark. But I'm a Malfoy, that means I have to be the best, you know?" He paused. " So two days after my sixth birthday he pulled me out of my bed and threw me in the dungeon, where I wasn't even given a warning, he picked up this nine tails. He just began beating my with it. The pain was incredible, I couldn't believe that he was doing this, parents were suppose to love their kids so why was mine hurting me. Apparently this lesson was to teach me to endure pain, to not cry out." He took a deep breath. " I failed that lesson the first year. My father made it so hard, he never even healed the wounds when he sent me to bed three house later. I knew I had disappointed him, and what made it so bad was that I cared. Here my father was whipping me and _I_ thought I had done something wrong. My mother couldn't stand it I remember sometimes hearing them argue about it, but that never stopped him. So after a year I stopped crying out, the pain didn't bother me it was just something that was there but I never acknowledged it. So then next lessons was never give in. There were time periods of a weeks when I wouldn't eat anything. He wouldn't let me, this was another lesson, if I was caught by the enemy I couldn't spill anything they could beat me or starve me I'd give them nothing." Hermione had sniffled when he got to that point, but Draco continued. " Over the years there were _so_ many lesson some I can't even remember. The only good part of my childhood was my mom," He smiled, " She taught me how to play, she was my angel, my light in the dark if you would say. I love my mom more than anything in this world, I'd give her anything." He sighed, "And that's my story, that's how I got that scars."

The room was quite, you could've hear a mouses thoughts had there been one in her room. It stayed this way for twenty minutes neither one of them moved, Draco didn't know if Hermione was sleep or not.

"Draco," Hermione sniffled, and turned towards him, he finally realized that she had been crying. " I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you that." she said as tears fell down her face.

He took her face in between his hands his thumb brushing away her tears, "Its alright, I practically forced your story out of you. While you my amazing and smart and _beautiful _Gryffindor, asked me like I should have done for you, if any one should be sorry it should be me." He said kissing her forehead.

Hermione began to openly sob in his hands, " I-I'm s-s-so sorry," sob "You...n-no one s-should have t-t-to go through that." She managed to get out before collapsing in his chest, her tears soaking his shirt. Draco just held her, knowing that's all the he could do. He wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep but when he woke up he was on his stomach and Hermione was straddling his back, bent over him. At first he couldn't tell what she was doing and was about to sit up, when he felt her lips come in contact with his back, in strategically placed places.

His scars

She, was individually kissing every scar on his back, she'd be there for a while. This small action how ever touched probably more than anything before in his entire life.

"Hermione?" he said startling her, but not lifting up from the position.

"Shut up." She replied as she continued doing what she have been doing. This was something she _wanted _to do. He wouldn't stop her, its not like he could. She could be a _very_ stubborn person and she knew it. Finally when she was done she laid her body down on top of his.

"Hermione?" he got no response, he figured that she was sleep. She wasn't heavy not at all, Draco wasn't uncomfortable, he eventually drifted to asleep as well.

The next morning Hermione was the first awake, still on Draco's back she softly rolled off of him. The weekend had finally arrived, and they didn't have to spend it working on a stupid project. Sighing she got up, and threw on a pair of Bermuda shorts and a blue shirt with yellow words saying "Peace and Love". Walking into the bathroom she pulled her hair into a pony tail and brushed her teeth. Walking quietly back into her room she got a pair of shoes. Looking at how peacefully Draco was sleeping she didn't want him to wake up and wonder why she was there. So she decided to leave him a note.

Draco,

This morning you looked to peaceful I didn't want to wake you. Today I am going to spend time with Ginny, Harry and Ron. I'm not sure what we'll do , probably just sit around and be lazy. Anyway I'll see you later.

Xo Hermione

"Wingardium Leviosa." The not suspended itself in the air right next to Draco's head, making sure that it'd be the first thing he saw. The turning she left her room and walked out of the portrait.

Hermione liked walking down the hallways when there was barely anyone in them. It was a time when she could just walk and think. Not having to worry about being bumped into or something like that. She love watching the portraits talk to each other, and carry out the days task. Finally she arrived at the portrait of the Fat lady.

" Oh Good Morning Miss. Granger." the Fat lady greeted her, " How nice of you to _finally _grace of with you presence.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yea I know, its just that I've been so bloody busy. But that doesn't matte, what matters is that I am here now."

"Hmpf...password?"

"Paramore." The Portrait swung open and Hermione stepped in to the common room that she had grown to miss so much. As she walked in the common room, Ginny came down the stairs.

"Oh, Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed running down and giving Hermione and bear grip hug.

"Oh, Gin...can't breath."Hermione gasped finally making Ginny let go, "Oh goodness its not like you don't see me everyday." She said sitting down on the couch one leg tucked under her facing Ginny.

"Yea, I know but we don't really spend anymore time together, at least not like we us too." Ginny said with a sad expression on her face.

" Yea I know it really sucks. Its like I get done with classes and I'm so tired that go up to the common room and do my home work and go straight to sleep."

" Oh tell me about it. O'Malley, its projects are crucial. Its like What in merlin's name? There is no way you can do the shit he asks you to do, in the amount of time he gives you."

"We haven't gotten a project from him yet, but I am not looking forward to it now."She said giggling. "So how are you and Harry?"

Ginny Hesitated, "We are...fine."

"Uh oh, what's with the hesitation?"

" I don't know I mean I like Harry a lot, but he's so...sweet _all _time."

"And that's bad?"

"Its like... I just wish that we could get into an argument, or yell. Ugh, I don't know what I'm talking about."Just as she finished that sentence, Ron and Harry down the stair rubbing their eyes.

"Hey Hermione." Ron said, jumping the last step, and wrapping her in a hug.

"Okay Ron. We Actually_ do _see each other."

" I know but never like this anymore." he said taking a step back.

"This is true, and good morning." Harry said to both Hermione and Ginny as he sat behind her and kissed her on her neck.

"Oi! Hands off my sister in front of me." Ron said his ear turning pink.

"Honestly Ron, its been what...five months now." Ginny say rolling her eyes.

"Yea, and technically my hands weren't on her it was my lips." Harry said, and to prove his point he kissed her again.

"Plus, only Ginny knows where those lips have been."Hermione said suggestively.

"Hey, okay stop talking about her like that." Ron said covering his ears and running back upstair.

"Ronald where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"To brush out my ears."

The three of them turn and laughed and carried on with a new conversation. Ron joined them ten minutes later, his ears still tinted red.

Upon waking Draco ran his arm up and down searching for Hermione body. When he didn't find her he frowned and sat up it blond hair matted down on the side. Groaning he sat up, his forehead coming in contact with the note. Grabbing it he read it, and sighed. He figured he'd get up and do the same. It'd been a while since he visited the slytherin common room. So why not? Getting up he went straight to the bathroom. Brushing his teeth and washing his face. He went to his fair running a comb through it was a few times then his fingers then he gave it a shake, finally he was done. But being the semi vain person that he was he spent about ten minutes just admiring himself. Flashing a few smiles of his pearly whites, and whatever it is other vain people do, he finally left. Going into his room, he pulled and a muggle green shirt with white strips, and pair of light wash jeans and white and green adidas Checking his reflection on more time he left the common room.

"Whoa," He said quietly seems like I haven't walked down here in forever. He finally reached the portrait.

"Ahh, Mister. Malfoy."

"Bloody Baron."Draco was sometimes amazing that only the Slytherins had the same house ghost as well as portrait.

"Password."

"Apple Draconis." Draco also didn't understand the password, he could swear that Dumbledore was losing it.

"Well, would you look at that. _The _Draco Malfoy has honored us with his presence here in the Slytherin common room."Blaise said with a bottle of fire whiskey in his hand while standing next to the fireplace. "But of course we are not worthy." Blaise said smirking at his friend as the entire Slytherin population chanted.

"WE ARE NOT WORTHY! WE ARE _NOT _WORTHY!"

"Haha, you know what Blaise?" Draco said walking towards his friend.

"What?"

Draco flipped him the bird. "Fuck you."

"Aww, sweet pea." Blaise joked. "I could've sworn I told you that I didn't swing that way, But let me show you a few who while." Blaise wrapped his arm around Draco's neck as if he was tell him a secret. "There happens to be this raven haired girl, a few say she looks like me but I don't see it, any she has a tendency to do it in weird plac-" Blaise was cut off when a shoe collided with the side of his face. "Oi! Who was that?" Blaise asked.

"Only the Raven haired girl who likes to do it in weird places!"Sam yelled from on top of the stair cases.

"I swear I meant it in the nicest way possible. Plus its not like any one heard us." he called up to her, then under his breath "Whore."

"Honestly Blaise, if I can hear it then so can everyone else." Samantha said walking down the stairs, stopping in front of her brother.

"Draco." she said acknowledging him.

"Hey Sam." Draco said flashing a smile. Sam turned back to her brother.

" I would appreciate it if you stopped talking about me like that? Thanks you and good day." Sam walked away but not before flashing Draco and seductive smile.

"All right buddy, how goes you and Granger." Draco's eyes popped out of his head.

"Dude what the fuck!" he said motioning his head towards the room full of Slytherins. "Wait, how the fuck did you know?" he said as Blaise said down in the recline and Draco sat across from him on the couch.

"Pshh, only a blind person could miss it, so naturally half the school or more." he took as swig from the bottle.

"That obvious?"

"Not really, but I can tell. Then insults are different not as much force behind them. But hey man I understand, those Gryffindors, are _bone_-a-fide."

"Holy shit, when the change of heart?" Draco asked leaning back.

Blaise smirked, "When red went into puberty." it took a second for Draco to realize who he was talking about.

"WEASLEY?!!" Draco gasp, "Oh, fuck me. No joke?"

"I wouldn't joke around about something like that. The things I'd do to her." Blaise said thrusting his hips suggestively Draco just laughed, "What can I say I have a thing for red heads. But if you'll excuse, I'm drunk and horny nothing will stand in my way." Getting up from the recliner he stumbled to the nearest girl that wasn't Pansy.

Draco stayed about three hours mingled with the Slytherins, and had a few drinks. Enough to get him buzzed but not enough to be drunk. Finally he decided to leave, saying good bye he left, wondering down the hallway and finally to his common room.

"Hmm, she's still not back." sighing he walked into his room and collapsed on his back. Draco was buzzed enough to not her Sam following him down the corridor and into his room, he didn't notice anything until she was on top of him.

"What? Sam..stop." Draco said, but it was hard that alcohol and the fact he had done anything in over a month made it harder.

She kissed his lips, "Come on Draco, you know you want this, you want me." she said Grinding her hips into him. He lost it he couldn't control it, and the next thing he knew Sam was riding him like a horse out of hell, and moaning his name, but everything changed when he saw someone at his Door, tears rolling down her face.

"Oh shit, Hermione."

* * *

XVS: u guys have permission to hate me. I made Draco do a naughty thing wait not..don't hate the writer hate the muses...BLAME ALEX

Alex:Oh yea...nice throw me under the bus.

XVS:Only outta love...anyway be honest what did you think? Let me know in a beautiful reveiw


	15. Chapter 15

XVS: So I just wanted to say, thank you guys so much for reviewing it helped me remember why I loved writing, thank you so much.

Alex: well technically they are reviewing _my_work, I am the muse. You write because of me.

XVS: Whatever, Okay so my school starts tomorrow, August 15, so it might take me a bit to update...but I swear not as long as before, nothing like that I swear it.

Alex: I swear it too; since I'm the reason you are writing.

XVS: oh, go screw a banana. It's amazing how many times you can win a game of solitaire while writing a story and listening to music.

* * *

_Last chapter_

_"__What? Sam__…__stop.__"__ Draco said, but it was hard that alcohol and the fact he had done anything in over a month made it harder._

_She kissed his lips, __"__Come on Draco, you know you want this, you want __Me__"__ she said Grinding her hips into him. He lost it he couldn__'__t control it, and the next thing he knew Sam was riding him like a horse out of hell, and moaning his name, but everything changed when he saw someone at his Door, tears rolling down her face._

_"__Oh shit, Hermione.__"_

_End chapter_

Noticing Hermione, Draco pushed Sam off. "Hermione, I-" he was cut off when Hermione turned and ran out of the common room.

"Oh, she looks upset."Sam said wrapping her arms around Draco's chest and kissing the back of his neck.

"You know what Samantha?"He said standing up, and finding clean pair of boxers.

Leaning back on the bed and watching him, she smiled and replied. "What?"

"Get dressed and get the fuck out." he said walking out while pulling on a shirt.

He couldn't believe he was such an idiot; he was a person that could hold his liquor. It was the sex. Merlin did he love sex, being with Hermione was the hardest thing in his life. No girl could stay away from him after a while.

"Hermione!" Screaming her name he continued to run down corridors ignoring the looks he got, when he used her name. He decided to check by the Lake, praying that she'd be there. As he approached the tree, he saw feet. Slowing to a walk, he approached the tree carefully. Unfortunately it wasn't Hermione. "Luna, have you seen Hermione?" Draco asked.

Luna stood, and looked at with a dreamy kind of look; he knew not to take it personally. She always looked like that. "No, I haven't seen her," she sighed "try the owlry." she said then in a dream like state she floated away.

"Why, would she be there?" he thought out loud. Then shrugging he raced towards the owlry. Before he was half way up the stairs he heard her sobbing. "Hermione?"

"Don't you _dare _come up these fucking steps Malfoy!" Hermione yelled sobbing. Of course he didn't listen; he sprinted up the step and found a sight he never wanted to see. Hermione sitting on the floor her curly hair all over the place, a few strands plastered down to the side of her face because of the tears.

"I'm so sorry." he said stopping two feet from her.

"Don't give me that bullshit! You don't know the goddamn meaning of I'm sorry." She said scoffing through her tears.

"It didn't mean anything, I didn't want to do anything." he knew that sounded pathetic, "I mean I didn't intend on doing anything, I was drunk. I haven't had sex in a month. Do you know how hard that is for me?"

"Oh, yea blame the alcohol, and me. Right? I mean after all I'm the reason you haven't done anything? That's all I was good for, right? A quick fuck?" she asked standing up and walking a little towards him. "I guess it's a good thing my father got there first, and let's also thank him for the reason, I'm so damn fucked up, because you probably would've been my first."

"Hermione don't say shit like that. It wasn't like that; I'm trying to tell you."Draco said getting angry, how _dare_ she talk about herself like that.

"Then what is it like? Obviously you care about her."

"No I don't, I only care about you."

"Ha! You've never cared about me, it was all a show. What did you have some kind of bet going on with the Slytherins?"

"Hermione just listen-"

"Why should I listen Draco? All this time you've done nothing but make my life miserable, ever since first year. It was always mudblood this, and mudblood that. What's changed? Why should I listen to you now?"

"Because I love you dammit!" Hermione's eye widened. "That's what I wanted to tell you earlier that I fucking love you, I'm _in_ love with you." Draco was looking in her eyes now, his gaze never wavering, "I can't ever stop thinking about you; everything you do is cute or amazing. I would've never told anyone that story I told you last night...in fact I've I_ never _told anyone that. I love how when you are in a deep thought you bite your lip and twist you hair around your finger. I love how you re-read any assignment at least six times, I mean...fuck I love how you brush your teeth. I love _you.__"_

"Malfoy, if you really loved me, then you wouldn't have done what you did. You hurt me, and then you try and make it better by saying you love me? It doesn't work like that." and with that she left him. Not saying if she returned the feelings or not she just left, getting far away from him.

He couldn't believe it, he just expose himself in a way he'd never done before, and then she had the nerve to tell him that he didn't love her? He leaned against the wall, thinking. What was he going to do? He couldn't lose her he couldn't. He stayed there for another two hours before getting up and leaving but he didn't go to the common room, he walked out to the Great Lake and jumped in.

Hermione paced her room, back in forth. How dare he, how could he do what he did that say he loved her? It just didn't work like that. Hermione hated him; there is no way she could _ever_ return his feelings. He was just all wrong for her in the beginning. _He_ didn't deserve her and after all that happened she didn't want him. But if she didn't want him, why did she feel so alone and lost without him. Sighing she threw herself back on the bed promptly falling asleep.

Draco swam and he swam. Sometimes he preferred swimming to flying, swimming actually made you put effort into something. It helped him think, while he was praying a mermaid or the squid pulled him down. That way he wouldn't have to look at how hurt Hermione was.

"DRACO!" he stopped swimming upon hearing his name, and began treading water looking towards the shore. He saw Blaise waving his arms trying to get his attention. "Draco, come back you've been gone for hours!" Draco knew he was tired, and any moment he could cramp up, only problem was he wasn't sure if he cared or not. He sighed and swam back. "What the fuck are you doing?"Blaise asked as Draco pulled his body onto the land and laid down breathing heavily.

"Trying to kill myself what does it fucking look like."

Blaise growled angrily and rubbed his face with both hands, "Why! Because of Granger? Obviously she's not worth it." Draco was up before Blaise saw him move, pinned against the tree and Draco's arm pushing against his wind pipe.

"Don't you dare," his eyes were cold as he stared into Blaine's, "It's because of that slut sister of yours, that I'm in the damn mess." He said letting go.

Blaise was gasping, for air. "Fuck, Malfoy I'm sorry."His voice hoarse. "I shouldn't have said that, maybe she'll come around."

"I pray, she will. Merlin knows I'll give my left nut, to have her back." He said walking towards the castle. Blaise lagged behind hoping he wouldn't have to get close to Draco anymore than necessary.

Hermione woke to a constant pecking sound on her window. Looking at the clock she realized that some time had gone by, it was now eight o'clock. Sighing she rolled off the bed her hair all matted and in knots. Outside the window she saw an owl, it was one she didn't recognize, but then she saw the letter in its beak and realized her name was on it. She opened the window, and in flew a chocolate brown owl.

"Oh hey beautiful," petting the beak she wondered whose owl it was she definitely didn't recognize this one. "What's that you got there?" finally she took the letter out of the bird's beak.

Hermione,

I'm sorry that I have to write this in a letter, but your brother is in critical condition. The doctors don't think that he has much time left. He's been asking about you and your father and I think it would be great if you came home for a little while, just to see him. We miss you and love you.

Love Mom.

Hermione had to re-read the letter six times, before she could actually process the information. This couldn't be happening; she couldn't be losing her brother on the same day she finds out that her boyfriend cheated on her. She had to get home; she needed to see her brother. Getting up and wiping her eyes she walked out of the common room and down the hall in a trance. The other students looked as if they had seen a ghost…well a ghost that they had never seen before. She got to the gargoyle.

"Sugar Dandies."The gargoyle spun and she walked up the stairs, just when she was about to knock she heard Dumbledore's voice, telling her to come in.

"Ah, Miss. Granger, I've heard the news about your brother. I am terribly sorry." He took a seat at his desk and motioned for her to sit down, she sat.

"Head master, I would like to go home as soon as possible." She said her eyes on the floor threatening to spill tears again.

"Of course, you may I'll have a train ready for you, in the hour."

"Thank you sir." Hermione said then walked out. The entire time she walked, she didn't think she was a zombie the only thing on her mind was her brother. There was no way that she could lose him.

When she got to the portrait she ran into Draco still dripping from the lake.

"Hermione, what happened?" he asked a concerned look on his face and taking a step towards her.

Hermione backed away, shaking her head. "Leave me alone."

"Please just tell me what's wrong." He took another step towards her trying to give her at least a hug.

"Back off! I'm done with you Malfoy, just leave me alone."Saying the password she stormed into the common room. Draco sighed to himself; he wasn't going to let this go he knew that something was wrong; she wasn't going to block him out.

He walked up to her door and started banging on it with his fist.

"Hermione! Open the door!" there was not response "Hermione, please." Resting his head against the door he tried again, anything to make her open the door. "I'm so sorry for what I did. There was no excuse for it. It was stupid and irresponsible and a downright a stupid ass thing to do. I'm so sorry."

Hermione heard every word, but she couldn't respond, her body was being racked with sobs and tears, her chocolate brown hair now messy and frizzy going down her back.

"I can't do this," she whispered to herself. "He'll just hurt me again; I can't be hurt like that and lose my brother. I can't deal with all of this pain I can't do it." She curled up into fetal position on her floor and continued to cry.

Draco heard her crying and it broke his heart, she'd get mad if he just went in her room without permission but he couldn't just let her go through this all alone. He tried the knob, and her door creaked open and Draco saw Hermione on the floor crying. Without thinking he got down on the floor and pulled her into his arms. She didn't reject him; she just let him hold her.

"Please just tell me what's wrong." He whispered in her ear.

Sniffling she replied. "He's dying, he's leaving me. And I don't know what to do." She sobbed. "I can't lose my brother, Draco he's my world."

"When did you find out?"Draco asked rubbing her back.

"Today, about thirty minutes ago. I can't go back to the house Draco." She said.

"Let me come with you."

"No you won't." she said tearing herself out of his grip. "I have not forgiven you." She said standing up and wiping her face with the palms of her hand.

"Let me come as a friend," he stood as well, "Nothing more. You can't go through this alone."

She sighed and looked away, "I've basically been alone, all my life. This won't be anything different." She said walking to her closet and beginning to thumb through her clothes.

He walked over and stood behind her. "Hermione stop it. Stop putting yourself through all of this. Let somebody be there for you."

"Get out." She said quietly, but Draco still heard her.

"Hermi-"

She cut him off before he could continue. "I said get the fuck out Malfoy." Not turning to meet his eye or even look at him. She didn't do anything until she heard the door close behind her.

Draco walked to his room, feeling so helpless. It was so hard to look at the person you love and see them so hurt. Draco knew that he couldn't let her go back there alone; it was like she had giving up.

"She's not going to give up on me."He said out loud to himself, before walking out of the common room and straight to Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Young mister Malfoy, how may I help you?" Dumbledore said offering Draco a seat.

"I need to go with Hermione."

"I don't think that-"

"No, Professor you _don't_ understand, I _need_ to go with her. She can't deal with this alone."

Dumbledore's eyes got a twinkle in them as he peered over his half moon glasses. "Has Miss. Granger asked you to go with her?"

"No, but that doesn't matter, she needs someone to be there for her."

"Is it safe to assume that you and Miss. Granger have a kind of friendship?"

"I guess you could say that. So may I go?"

Dumbledore sat back in his chair clasping his hands together.

"I think that, will be just fine."

Draco practically jumped out of his seat, "Thank you so much professor."

"Mr. Malfoy," Draco turned and looked at him. "Take care of her; she may need you more than you think."

"I'll do what I can sir." And with that he walked out of the door. When he got to the portrait Sam was there waiting.

"Hey." She said with a seductive smile on her lips.

"Sam I don't have time for you." he said trying to pass her.

"What do you mean you don't have time for me? That's not what you were saying earlier."

"It means exactly that Sam. What we did was nothing but a mistake."

Sam's eyes went wide. "What the fuck are you talking about it was _not_ a mistake. You wanted it as much as I did."

"No, you took advantage of me because I was drunk."

"Oh please Malfoy. You are seriously like this over someone like her?" She asked crossing her arms a look of disbelief on her face.

"Someone like her? What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"Oh you mean someone who can keep their legs closed. Then yea I'm "like this" because of someone like her." Then he walked into the portrait leaving Sam standing n the hall way fuming.

Draco walked straight to his room and accio-ed everything he thought he'd need for at least a week. Then he walked across the common room and walked into Hermione's room.

"Get up and get some clothes." He said standing in front of her.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Hermione asked.

"It doesn't matter, shut up and start packing I'm going with you." He said staring at her.

'No you aren't I already told you that."

"Well to damn bad because I got permission from Dumbledore, and he told me I could. So you better start putting shit into that little bag of yours so that we can go."

"Fuck you, I'm not going anywhere with you." Hermione said stubbornly.

"We really don't have time for this." As he had done in his room he accio-ed everything he thought she'd need into a bag. "Okay put on a jacket and let's go."

"No!" she said stubbornly, "I DON' want you to come. I'll call Ron or Harry."

"Yea, how do you think they'll feel when you tell them that all this time you've had a brother that they know nothing about." Saying a spell their bags began floating. Hermione said nothing, she really couldn't counter that. "Okay so are we going?" he asked pulling on a black leather jacket. Hermione was pissed, but she could tell that there was nothing she could do. Angrily she put on a jacket and walked out ahead of Draco.

"She's clearly upset." Draco said smirking to herself. Even though she was mad at him, he still got her to let him in that's all that matters. He walked out the door following Hermione.

* * *

xVS: ugh this was the hardest chapter of my life I hope that it turned out okay

Alex: we are so sorry that it took so long, but we kept getting stick.

xVS: so tell me did it get choppy at some points?

Alex: yea we didn't know how it was going; our friend said it was fine,

xVS: so yea just let me friends lie to you hahah just kidding once again REVIEW!!!!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

XVs: you guys have no Idea how hard that chapter was for me to write. I don't even know why.

Alex: after the big fight and Hermione getting the letter we had such a hard time. Plus this jerk didn't want to work.

xVs: it wasn't that I didn't want to write it was that I didn't LIKE it stupid face!

Alex: whatever you are just a dummy ON with the story

XVs: hey that's my job pouts

* * *

"No!" she said stubbornly, "I DON' want you to come. I'll call Ron or Harry."

"Yea, how do you think they'll feel when you tell them that all this time you've had a brother that they know nothing about?" Saying a spell their bags began floating. Hermione said nothing, she really couldn't counter that. "Okay so are we going?" he asked pulling on a black leather jacket. Hermione was pissed, but she could tell that there was nothing she could do. Angrily she put on a jacket and walked out ahead of Draco.

"She's clearly upset." Draco said smirking to herself. Even though she was mad at him, he still got her to let him in that's all that matters. He walked out the door following Hermione.

* * *

How dare he just barge in her room and demand that she get her stuff together. Hermione was pissed, but at the same time she was confused she didn't think that Draco really cared enough to do something like that. She still didn't believe he was care enough about her to do anything.They walked incomplete silence, Hermione walked in front of Draco with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"You can't ignore me forever." He said stating the obvious. She stopped short and turned to glare at him, her normally chocolate eyes black with anger but still puffy from crying.

"You know what _Malfoy_?" she said emphasizing his last name. "Don't talk to me," she jabbed a finger in his chest. "Don't look at me," another jab. "And if you touch me, I'll shoot you in the damn eye. You got that?" she asked turning away and stepping on the train before he could answer.

Draco didn't know how to respond, "Shoot me? Shoot me with what? It must be a muggle expression." He said talking out loud to himself, before following Hermione on to the train.When they found a compartment, the both sat down on the different couches. Hermione on the left and Draco on the right, fifteen minutes later when the train began to move they still weren't talking just sitting in an awkward silence.

"So, why don't you tell me a little bit about your brother?" Draco asked hoping to break the silence. Hermione didn't acknowledge that she heard him; she never turned her gaze from the window.

"Her-"she cut him off

"When my mom told me she was going to have a baby, it was the happiest moment of my life. I hated being and only child, I mean honestly on a rainy day your toys could only entertain you for so long right? None of the kids seemed to understand that, all they cared about was Christmas and getting all the toys to themselves and never having to share anything." She paused for a second. "The first memory I have of my brother is that day he was born. He came into this world kicking and screaming according to my mom. She said that when he was born the doctors didn't even have to make him cry, he did it all by himself." she smiled to herself. "Up until the age of 7 meaning I was 8 everything was fine. Then out of nowhere, he started complaining of headaches, and stomach pains. Then a year later the bruises started coming. At first we thought, maybe we are being t rough with him. So we stopped him from playing any contact sports, and that right there just about killed him. "

Draco was confused, "What are… "Contact" sports?" he asked, Hermione turned to look at him.

"Things like football, and wrestling almost like Quidditch only a bit more violent."

"Oh, okay." He said then went quiet.

"Yea, he loved football it was his passion. Then his vision started going, it just kept getting worse and worse. By the time he was 13 he could barely see. So we take him out of regular school and put him In blind school. Well, then he starts having trouble with broken bones, simple things like him hitting his hand on a wall or tripping over the rug. Every time we took him to the hospital, they said it'll clear up, his vision the bruises everything." She chuckled, "They lied, and they didn't even take the time to really look at him."

"Well, maybe the doctors were busy." Draco tried, not really understanding what a doctor was supposed to do.

"No, you don't understand." She sighed, "Just forget it."

"Hermione, I'm sorry I'm just trying to understand this." Draco said .

"Whatever Draco, it doesn't matter now." She said staring out the window watching the clouds pass by. They continued the entire trains ride in silence, Draco twiddling his thumbs, and Hermione doing everything in her power to not look over at him. She didn't understand it, why was he here? She told him, or more like yelled at him to leave her alone, and he still forced his way in. when they finally got off of the train, Hermione's mother and father were waiting for her. Her mother's eyes were red and swollen, as well as her nose.

"Hermione?" Her mother asked noticing Draco standing behind her. "Whose this?" she asked sniffling and pulling and tissue out of her pocket.

"Oh, mom…this is Draco Malfoy. He's head boy along with me." Hermione said not looking at her mother or Draco. She knew that at any moment it would register in her mom's head who he was. Some many times she had come home from break complaining about something that he had done, or crying because of what he called her.

"You, mean the little ferret you're always muttering about, the one who calls you that horrible name?" She looked at Draco with disgust.

"Yea, mom that's him," she finally, looked at him "Could you grab the bags."

Hermione's father spoke for the first time, "I'll help." He started to follow Draco.

"No it's alright I got it." Draco wanted nothing to do with that man, nothing at all.

"Malfoy just let him help." Draco shot a glare and Hermione, composing himself he turned toward the baggage cart and grabbed some bags, while Hermione walked to the car with her mother.

"So, you're the one who turned my daughter's life into a living hell?" Her father asked Draco. It took all of Draco's strength to not punch the guy in his throat.

"We've kind of made amends," Draco replied shrugging and picking up both of Hermione's bags, while her father grabbed his. "I mean we aren't the best of friends but we definitely get along better than before. Where's the, um…the thing the wheels."

"Car?" her father finished.

"Yea, sorry I'm not use to muggle things." Draco said to her father, as he began to fall him. When they arrived at the car Hermione was in the back seat and her mother was in the front. Draco looked at the father questioningly.

"What do I do with the bags?" Draco asked, Hermione's father reached into his pockets and pulling out the keys pressing a button the trunk popped open and her father placed the bags in and Draco followed suit, then closed then trunk and went to sit in the back with Hermione. The entire ride was quiet and tense. And when they arrived at the hospital, then didn't get much better on the ride there Hermione hand broken out in silent tears and when they walked through the door her silent tears became frantic and her sobbing racked her body.

"Mommy, I can't do it!" She cried before they got to her brother's room.

"Aww baby girl. They just said he's in a bad place right now, we aren't losing him." She said stroking her daughter's cheek. Draco felt hopeless what was he suppose to do, she had both of her parents there comforting her, while he just stood there.

"But what if he keeps getting worse?" She sobbed. "Everything has been 'in a bad place' since before Aiden was diagnosed. " She sobbed even more.

"Oh Granger, come on have a little fuckin faith." Draco snapped, her parents looked ready to kill him.

"I do have faith Malfoy. I've been having faith but at some point that faith runs out."Hermione said her chocolate eyes looking at him. He walked to her and bent down in front of her.

"What are you and what the hell have you done with that headstrong, independent fiery woman that I know? You don't give up on anything, look I mean Harry went up against all those death eaters back in the day and you never once thought that he wouldn't win," He lifted her chin up between he thumb and forefinger. "Your brother is only so strong, he needs you." Draco said as Hermione sniffled her last remaining tears. "Now stop being a pussy." He said earning a crooked smile.

"Well geez Malfoy I thought we were having a special moment, you just had to ruin it." She said giving him a little chuckle.

"Ah well, what can I say it's part of my charm." He said wiping the tears from her face. The Entire time they weren't concerned about her parents standing there. When she looked up the look on her father's face struck the worst kind of fear in her heart.

"Um, come I think I'm ready." She said quickly pulling out of Draco's grasp and standing up walking to the elevator. The Rest of them followed Hermione, Draco a bit nervous. He didn't know how to feel about being in a moving steel box, and was then surprised when the bell went off signaling that they had arrived on the right floor. When they got to his room, they let Hermione go in first and have some time alone with Aiden, taking a deep breath she walked in, and he brother looked toward that door

"Hermione, where the hell have you been? You just left and you didn't come say good bye." He said hotly.

"I didn't know you could still do that." She said as she sat next to him on his bed.

"Of course I can with all the doctors coming in and out I have to be able to tell who is who right?" he said squinting and looking at her, "Come closer." She leant toward her little brother as and brought his hand to her eyes. "You've been crying."

"Yea, I'm just really worried about you Aiden." She said looking down.

"You know you don't need to be worried about me. I've been at it this long shit my entire life basically I'm gonna live to the ripe old age of 102. Trust me." He laughed.

Hermione smiled, her brother was always the optimist he was taking her thing she was usually the one telling people everything would be okay. "I believe you Aiden, you are awfully stubborn." She laughed ruffling his hair.

"Hey, I am not stubborn I just happen to know what I want when I want and how I want it. Now what wrong with that?" He laughed, "I've missed you 'Mione, and I miss seeing you smile. You always had the pretties smile."

"Aww," She sniffled.

"Don't start crying again, I'm going to be fine. Watch you'll see." He reached up and felt he way around her neck and pulled her down for a hug. "Who's the guy?" he asked suddenly making her jump.

"What?" Hermione straightened up quickly.

"They guy that you smell like, and the guy outside the door." He said as if this was something that she should've known.

"Who told you about Draco?"

"No one, it's just I see this big green blob outside the door pacing like a caged animal. And no one in our family has the color green." He stated.

"Well, what color am I?" she asked.

"I told you once, I've told you twice, I've told you a thousand times. I'm not telling you your color." Ever since his sight started going the only way he's be able to tell any of his family member apart was by some color that he saw. It wasn't color that he picked out it was just there, and Hermione always wanted to know her color, but he kept his lips shut awfully tight.

"Pssh Fine, I didn't really want to know anyway."Hermione joked.

"Hey, quite trying to change the subject. Who is he?" her brother asked her sternly.

"He's just a friend from school, well not really a friend more like a person I have to live with for the rest of my time at school." She said glancing toward the door.

"Well if that's all, then way is he here with you? I don't understand that." He crossed his arms.

Hermione Struggled with this answer, "Well…he's kind of….well not really…but an….aqua-…." She looked at her brother. "He's my roommate."

"What the fuck! Why are you too sharing a room! If he touches you I'll kick his ass!" Aiden spat.

"Don't worry we have different rooms _with _locks, the only thing we share is that bathroom."Hermione said smiling as she reassured her brother.

"Well, get his ass in here I want to talk to him." Aiden stated crossing his arms.

"Um why? There's nothing you need to talk to him about." She said getting a bit nervous and not exactly understands why.

"Hermione, I want to talk to him," he looked at her "Bring him in here I don't want to have to ask you again."

Hermione put her hands up in mocked defeat, "Okay dad." She chuckled.

"Don't you _dare_ compare me to him." The joking in his voice gone.

"Okay I'm sorry I'll go get him." Hermione turned and walked slowly to the door. When she stepped out Draco was immediately by her side.

"What wrong? Everything okay?" he asked his hands on her shoulders.

"Yea, its fine I'm fine. It's like nothing it wrong with him."

"Well then why did you come out here looking all sad?" Her mother asked.

"Not said confused."

"Why?" Her father questioned.

"Well he wants to talk to Draco."She said as she looked into Draco's eyes.

Draco chuckled, stepping back and scratching his head nervously. "Well, let's get this started shall we?"He walked past Hermione and into the room, closely followed by Hermione.

"Ah, Hermione? I don't want you in here. Get out." Aiden said nicely.

"But-"

"Out!"

"Okay okay!" she turned and walked out of the room again. Draco was left standing in the middle of the hospital room with and very stern looking Aiden.

"Well don't just stand there, have a seat." Aiden offered in a cheerful voice. Needless to say Draco was scared shitless, all because of Hermione's little brother.

* * *

xVs: So I don't remember the name of Hermione's brother so I made one up. I don't remember if I gave him one or not

Alex: Yes so if you know that name please lets us know in those wonderful

xVS:things called….REVEIWS!!!!

Alex: We really appreciate everyone who review

xVS: well tell us what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

xVS:Okay so I am a bit excited about this chapter because I love aiden. OH And Someone DID tell me that Aiden's original name is Johnnie…but now we don't like it

Alex: so we have decided to keep it at Aiden!

xVS:I feel so bad because someone gave a suggestion about this story they I am going to use but just not to the full extent, damn I can't remember the name I accidently deleted the email…

Alex: she is such a loser its pretty pathetic.

xVS: whatever anyway hope you enjoy the chapter.!

* * *

_Last chapter_

_"Ah, Hermione? I don't want you in here. Get out." Aiden said nicely._

_"But-"_

_"Out!"_

_"Okay okay!" she turned and walked out of the room again. Draco was left standing in the middle of the hospital room with and very stern looking Aiden._

_"Well don't just stand there, have a seat." Aiden offered in a cheerful voice. Needless to say Draco was scared shitless, all because of Hermione's little brother._

_End chapter_

* * *

When Draco saw Aiden he was sitting up in the bed, his arms across his chest and his eyes squinted. He wasn't sure how to approach him, Draco had never been in a situation like this one before. What was he suppose to say? Then he began to wonder, why the _fuck _was he freaking out about a little brother?

Draco walked up to the side if the bed, "Hi, its nice to meet you. My name is Draco Malfoy." He said as he began to stick out his hand, then quickly put it back to his side. Aiden stared and Draco squinting his eyes and turn his head left and right attempting to size him up. "Hermione said that you want-"

Aiden instantly sprang to life, "I am very much aware of what my sister told you," he said his voice having a bit of authority in it. "However, what I am not aware of is why you are here."

Draco shifted a bit on his feet trying to find the right words to explain. "Well, your sister and I are…well, we live together, and as roommate I figured that she really didn't want to do this alone, even though she kicked me out of her room quite a few times."

"Oh, so if a woman says no do you usually ignore them?"Aiden asked.

"No! It has never been like that. It was just that she was upset and we had had an argument not even an hour before she got the news, so that plus this she was understandably upset." Draco said amazed at how he had changed Draco's words in a way to incriminate him.

"Sure, I don't believe that. Have you ever forced a woman to have relations with you?" Draco had to take a seat at this.

Was he really asking Draco this? He couldn't believe it."Are you serious?"

"As a fuckin heart attack, so go ahead and answer the question." Aiden urged, not caring that he was pulling third degree questions on Draco.

Draco scoffed at this, "No, I've never had to."

"Oh," Aiden's eyes widened. "So, you just bat your eyes the right way and smile and girls just fall in your lap?" he asked with disbelief in his voice.

"Well," Draco paused "Basically yes. I just have to walk by smile and maybe flip my hair."He paused for a dramatic effect, " Then I can guarantee a lay for the next two weeks." He replied fighting fire with fire.

"So, you are a whore? Would you agree?"

"Abso-fuckin-lutely." Draco replied, reclining in the tacky puke green chair.

"How about STD's how many of those have you had? I can imagine quite I few." Aiden narrowed his eyes.

Even though he grew up in the wizarding world he was very much aware of what those were and took the necessary precautions. "I've had about…zero."

"Anal, or vaginal?" Aiden was on a mission, either this kid would break down or they'd reach a stalemate.

"Doesn't matter, sex is sex."

"Have any kids running around that you might not know about?"

"Fuck no, I'm safe. I have too much money to be careless."

"Did you grow up in a home with two parents?"

"Grew up in a _house_ with my mom and _her _husband."

"Parental issues?" Aiden asked with a raised eyebrow.

"More, like I hate my sperm donor."

"Why?" Aiden asked prying.

"None of your damn business." Draco said with a small smirk.

Aiden leaned back and uncrossed his arms. "What are your intentions with my sister?"

"Well," He leaned forward "I plan on taking her back to school and having my naughty way with her until she screams my name while cumming."

Aiden couldn't believe he had just said that about his sister. "What the fuck! That is something that I don't want to know about my sister!"

He leaned back and shook his head. "Hey you asked."

"I didn't expect that kinda answer." He took a deep breath. "You aren't like she used to describe you."

"As I explained to your family, I've grown up. We both have and that's why we can be in the same room and not want to kill each other."

"What do you know about her?"

"Just what she has told me," Draco had a feeling that he knew where this conversation was going.

"Listen, my sister has been through a lot."

"I know, she told me about it."

Aiden looked in Draco direction. "She did?"

"Yea, I kinda walked in on the bruises. And the placement wasn't consistent of gymnastics. I guess holding it in was too much."Draco said getting a bit uncomfortable.

"I need you to watch out for her, my dad won't quit till he kills her. Make sure that she's okay, because I won't be around for too much longer."

Draco panicked how as he suppose to responded. "I'm sure you will, you are just like her way to spunky to give up."

"This isn't about giving up, this is about reality.

While Aiden was speaking to Draco, Hermione was busy having a heart attack in the hall, pacing back and forth looking in the small window watching the brother and Draco talk furiously.

"What could they possibly be talking about?" she asked out loud to no one in particular.

"Hermione sweet heart, just relax." Her mother said from her tacky orange chair.

"But they've been in there for a while, I mean it's not like they can actually have a conversation they don't even know each other." Sighing to herself she sat about for about two minutes then was instantly on her feet. "Okay I am going to go in there, I can't take this anymore."

"Hermione!" Her father's voice boomed. "Just let them be, Aiden barely talks to any one expect family."Hermione looked at her father and sighed.

"Okay," She looked in the window again and then walked down the hall to the bathroom. Walking in, she sighed to herself. She didn't understand it why was this bothering her so much. She walked over to the sink and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were still kind of swollen and her hair was pretty frizzy, and turned on the cold water and bent down, splashing it in a few a couple of times, then reaching over and grabbing a few paper towels to dry her face. When she looked up she saw the reflection of her father and turned around sharply.

"Oh! Dad, you scared me." She said pressing her body into the sink.

"What's going on with you two?" He demanded inching closer to her.

She began to panic, "What do you mean? There is nothing going on between us." She said trying to inch to the side and get to the door. Her grabbed her by her shoulder and pushed her against the wall.

"You are MINE!" he snarled his body pressing against her, he ran his under her shirt and cupper her right breast, "This is mine," then slipped his hands in her pants and roughly pushed two fingers in her. "That is most definitely mine, and _nob_ody better be touching it. You got that?"

A silent tear slid out the corner of her eye as she nodded. That's how he left her against the wall, regretting even coming to the bathroom. Wiping the tears off her face and straightening her clothes she walked out and back to her parents her mom just as oblivious and always.

"Are you feeling any better sweetheart?" she asked rubbing her daughter's arms.

"Yea, mom" she sighed, "Yea I'm okay."

* * *

Draco and Aiden were now just enjoying each other's company, having conversations normal teenage boys would do. 

"So, they don't have foot ball over there?" Aiden asked Draco.

Draco was confused. "Football? No but we have Quidditch."

Aiden scrunched up his face, "What the fuck is Quidditch?"

"It's this game that you play on a broom sticks with three different balls. The Quaffle, Bludgers, and the snitch. Now if you snatch the snitch you win. The problem is that it's so small its damn near impossible to see, it flies to fast. Then while the seeker-the person who catches the snitch- is looking for it the other members of the team are trying to get the Quaffle into one of the three goals, while the beaters keep the Bludgers away."

"That sounds so complicated." Aiden said still trying to comprehend.

"No, it's not really if you could play it you'd see what all the noise is about, it's fun to watch and fun to play. "

"Hmm, that sounds really interesting. I guess we should let Hermione back in here. I know she's probably out there pacing or something." Aiden chuckled, and sure enough when Draco looked out the window Hermione had gotten out of her seat and was once again pacing.

Draco laughed, "You know your sister very well."

"Naw, she's just a creature of habit. When I was younger every time I came to the hospital I could see her pacing outside the door waiting for me. Then I lost my sight and I just always assumed that she did the same thing." He chuckled "But anyway yea let her back in." Draco got up from his seat and opened the door. But when he opened the door and saw Hermione eyes, everything he was about to say flew out of him mind.

"Are you okay?"He reached out to stroke her arm.

Stepping out of his reach, "Yea I am fine." And brushed past him into the room, Draco knew something was wrong but he figured it wasn't best for him to talk about it there and just followed her into the room. "Okay Aiden what was that all about hmm?" She asked putting her hand son her hips in a very Mrs. Weasley manner.

"We were just talking Hermione, no need to have a cow." Aiden answered.

Hermione scoffed at that, "I am not having a cow. I just don't understand the purpose of kicking me out of the room, that's all." She said look from her brother to Draco.

"Hermione relax." Draco stepped in.

"No!"she pointed a finger at him "Don't you tell me to relax." She said her eyes narrowed at him.

"Okay," Draco put his hands up in surrender and backed up. "I'm sorry." Hermione turned back to her brother.

"Anyway, well we have to go now Aiden. We would love to stay longer, but the nurses refuse. Mom and dad love you and we'll see you later," Hermione bent down and kissed him on her brother of the forehead, turned towards Draco and walked out.

"Well," Draco turned Aiden; guess I'll see you later as well." He began to walk out as Aiden called his name.

"Hey Malfoy, thanks for looking out for my sister."

"Really, its my pleasure."With that Draco walked out into the hallway where he met up with Hermione and her parents. Everyone was quiet, he figured it was usually like this when they came home from seeing Aiden, so he understood.

When they arrived at the house, very few words were exchanged

"Come on Draco, I'll show you your room." Draco grabbed his bags from the front room and followed Hermione up there stair. They came to a room decorated in dark blue and white, a queen size bed with a dresser and closet.

"Um the bathroom is right across the hall and the towels are in the closet next to the door," She paused, "If you need anything my room is right next to this. Feel free to make yourself at home." With that she quietly walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Draco just sighed to himself as he sat down on the edge of the bed. She was so different now, she quiet and submissive at least they had arrived she was angry and upset. Now it was like there was nothing left for her to say or do, he'd rather have her trying to rip his eyes out then just sitting there like a bump on a log. Sighing again he got up and debated on whether or not to unpack, would it be a waste of time they were only going to be there for a week. He decided not to think about it. Opening his door he decided to go down stairs to see how muggles lived.

When he got down there the first thing he noticed was that every room had its own little color and theme. The first room, seemed very formal they had a dining room table large enough to fit eight people. Each table set had matching plates, fork, spoons, knives, glasses and place mats. His home never had anything like this, his family rarely sat down at dinner together. The next room was the family defiantly lived in. The TV was on and the couch was messed up as if someone and just gotten up. This was probably his favorite room; he liked how you could tell that a family lived there and actually had fun together. He continued and ran into the kitchen, where he saw Hermione once again trying to reach something she couldn't, he went behind her not intending on scaring her but did anyway!

"Jesus Christ Draco! What are you trying to do give me a goddamn heart attack?"Hermione breathed out putting her hand on her chest.

"Sorry," he handed her the pop corn bowl she was reaching for. " I wasn't trying to, I'm just naturally light on my feet." He said standing tall, as if to say that it was an accomplishment.

"Well," She paused setting the bowl on the counter. "Learn to not be light on your feet." She said taking the plastic off the packet of popcorn.

Draco leaned again the counter watching her. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on with that little packed but it intrigued him. He saw her go over to a weird box shaped machine and place the packet on a glass dish, close the door and press a button. He gave a surprised little jump when the machine instantly jumped to like making the packet go in circles. Hermione turned her back to the machine.

"So exactly what is that…box thing?" he asked.

"This box is called a microwave, I honestly don't know how the wizarding world gets along with out it."T The microwave gave off a small ping noise symbolizing that the popcorn was done.

He leant off the counter and walked next to Hermione watching her take out the now inflated bag.

" I don't understand what's so fascinating about it. It just looks like a damn box to me." He said

"Well, if you _must_ know. Thing little box heats up things a lot faster than a oven." Hermione said while pouring the popcorn into the bag.

"How, it's so small." He examined the box pressing buttons making a continuous beep sound.

"Malfoy, its not a toy." She walked over to him and pressed the clear button. "Don't touch." She said turning around and grabbing the bowl off of the counter and walking into the family room. Draco was still puzzled by the box but figured it would be okay to let it go for a little while, so he followed Hermione.

"So, what's this?" he asked point at yet another box, only bigger than the food cooking one.

"This is a television, you can watch movies and regular TV on it whenever you want to." She picked up a movie case. "Like right now we are going to watch Saw IV." She grabbed the remote and hit play.

Draco have no clue what she was talking about. Saw IV? He was still confused about what a movie was but he decided to just shut up and watch and she what happened.

"You want some?" Hermione asked moving the bowl closer to Draco yet not taking her eyes off the TV." He shrugged and took a handful and began to eat it. Although half way through the movie he wish he hadn't.

* * *

xVS: Wow it took forever I know but for some reason this chapter took sooo long

Alex: Yea we worked on it little by little but ugh just so damn frustrating

xVS: Well review and let us know how we did thanks!!!!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

xVs; Really quick author note. First remembered where the suggestion came from **Eoreos** thank you VERY much because I wasn't even going to think about doing that. And even though I didn't use it to the full extent its still gave me part of the Idea thanks a bunch. And second of all thanks to ALL of the reviewers this story would be nothing without you guys! And thanks so much for sticking with me when it takes for EVER to update! I appreciate it SOO damn much just thanks thanks thanks!!!!!!!!!!!


	19. Chapter 19

xVS: Damn it takes me forever I know but it's the end of the school year finals and shit

Alex: Also we are working on our book writing down Ideas and stuff

xVs: Well okay I hope this long long awaited chapter quenches your thirst –

Alex: And we hope we write it to your liking

xVS: when did you become so nice?

* * *

Last Chapter

"So, what's this?" he asked point at yet another box, only bigger than the food cooking one.

"This is a television; you can watch movies and regular TV on it whenever you want to." She picked up a movie case. "Like right now we are going to watch Saw IV." She grabbed the remote and hit play.

Draco had no clue what she was talking about. Saw IV? He was still confused about what a movie was but he decided to just shut up and watch and she what happened.

"You want some?" Hermione asked moving the bowl closer to Draco yet not taking her eyes off the TV." He shrugged and took a handful and began to eat it. Although half way through the movie he wished he hadn't

End Chapter

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling extremely rested, arching her back, straightening out her legs and arms she performed a very feline like stretch. Yawning she rested there for a few minutes replaying yesterday's event in her mind. Was Draco Malfoy really in her house, sleeping in her guest room? She didn't get it, why was he doing all of this? She sighed and rolled on her side staring out of her window, then finally pushing herself up and getting out of bed a small shiver running through her body as her feet came in contact with the hardwood floor.  
Walking to her dresser she pulled out a plain pair of blue jeans and a pink tank top, laying that on her bed she went to the linen closet pulling out a matching set of towels and walking into the bathroom. She stopped in front of the mirror and examined her face as she did almost every morning. She like what she saw, and not just her face but everything in general. She brushed her teeth and started the water for her shower making it so hot she could barely stand it, she lathered her body in a vanilla smelling body wash rinsing that off she began to work on her hair washing it also with vanilla smelling shampoo. While across the hall Draco was waking from his peaceful slumber.  
The morning was the best part of Draco's day, because it meant that what happened the day before was in the past and that the day was new and he could whatever he pleased with it. He rolled onto his back his hands folded behind his head, the sheet resting on his hips and his chest bare. Finally opened his eyes and took in his surroundings remembering where he was, a small smirk came to his face as he thought about yesterday, watching the movie with Hermione, how even though she had seen the movie about five times she still squirmed at certain parts. When Draco thought about the day before it 

brought a genuine smile to his face. This was the first time that he had truly enjoyed the company of a girl that wasn't sexual. It was a new feeling that he thought he could grow to like, he sighed and got up and sat on the edge of the bed, pushing back his bed head hair and standing up walking around in his boxers for a minutes gathering his belonging to go take a shower, pulling on a pair of flannel Pj pants and walking out into the hallway meeting Hermione on her way back only in towel, her hair in soft spirals clinging to her wet skin, they passed each other saying good morning. Draco went into the shower and Hermione to her room. Draco adjusted the water and got in; while Hermione dried off put on lotion and got dressed, she pulled her still half wet hair into a bun and walked down stairs.  
Draco was in the shower thinking, and he was thinking hard, he couldn't figure out why Hermione had such an effect on him and it wasn't in a sexual way. He actually enjoyed spending time with her, yesterday was probably one of the greatest days in his life. He sighed and washed his body. Getting out he wrapped his towel around his waist and brushed his teeth, then opening the door he quickly went across the hallway to his room, where he dressed in loose fitting light blue jeans , and struggled on finding a shirt, eventually a decided on a plain white shirt. After getting dressed he went down stairs hoping to find Hermione or at least some form of life.  
As he walked down the stairs he heard pots and pans clanging against one another. He followed the sound into the kitchen where he saw a bun composed of messy brown hair sticking up from the other side of the island.

"Hermione?" Draco called padding barefoot, and startling Hermione.

"Holy shit Malfoy." Hermione yelled spring up from her spot near the floor, her hand flying to her chest. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she slammed the cabinet that she had been rummaging through. "Sneaking up on people," She said frown and placing a skillet on the stove, then placing her hand on the count next to it and her other hand on her hip. "What is your problem?"

Draco chuckled and replied, "Apparently I walk to soft and scare the shit out of people," he walked to the sink and but it back against the counter, crossing his arms. "Where did such language come from?" he asked pretending to be surprised.

Hermione turned back to the stove placing the skillet on the eye and turning it on, "I have no Idea what you are talking about."

"Yea, okay." He said sarcastically, "Anyway, what are you doing?" Hermione walked to the cabinet over the stove, grabbing pancake mix then moving to another and grabbing a medium sized bowl as well as a whisk. "Hello?" he walked towards her and, "Hermione!" he yelled

"What!" she turned to him her voice angry as well as her eyes.

"What, are you going to answer me?" he stared into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I am making pancakes, okay." She stood her ground not backing away.

"What are pancakes?" his eyes darted to her parted lips, licking his own and taking as step closer. Hermione was aware of the space between them becoming less and less.

"Well," she started her mouth suddenly becoming dry, she darted her tongue out and licking her lips, "They are these smalls," she took a breath and continued Draco still taking a small steps towards her. "or medium size flat cakes of-" her last words got lost as Draco's mouth covered hers his hand moving to the back of her neck and his other hand on her waist. Hermione was stunned for a moment, she spent a second thinking if she should respond or push him off, but she took another second and realized that she still have feelings for him regardless of how he made her mad in a split second, and even though he didn't know she felt the most at ease when she was with him or around him. She decided to respond stepping even closer than they already were her hands also moving to his neck, urging the kiss deeper by parting her lips allowing his tongue to enter taking the kiss to a great scale with more passion behind it. His hands moved from her neck down her body following her natural curves and resting on her hips, turning her around so that her back was against the counter her hands running through his silver blond hair, one hand leaving his head and running down his chest to the top of his pants and fiddling with the button. He broke the kiss.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" he grabbed her wrist and looked down at her.

"I'm doing what I want," she answered giving him a look as if he was crazy for not realizing what she was doing.

He sighed resting his forehead against hers, "Hermione, you don't have to do this." He said then looking back into her eyes moving hair out of her face.

"But I want to, right now." She answered.

"Why? Ever since I've been here you haven't wanted anything to do with me, why now? Why when we are talking about pancakes or whatever they are, right after I've pissed you off?" he asked his voice gentle but stern, Hermione didn't know how to answer him the, the truth was she didn't know why. She just knew that for once in her life she actually wanted to have sex with someone. When she didn't answer he kept talking, "Hermione _if_ we do this, it's not going to be in your kitchen, I want it to be something special." He bent down and placed a kiss softly on her lips, "Now back to those pancakes."

"Right," she chuckled to herself, "the pancakes, well as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted they are the small or medium size flat cakes of fluffy goodness." She said thinking of what she was saying earlier the remembering that Draco had initiated this entire…thing for lack of a better word. She turned back towards him hand on hips. "Wait one damn second Mister, you started all of this," she said waving her hands between them, " Why?"

He smiled, "Damn I was hoping you wouldn't catch on to that." He stood completely straight and back away about half a foot, "Well, I don't rightly know. Although a woman cooking is a huge turn on, but when one looks as incredibly sexy as you, well ma'am it would be a crying shame to not kiss you."

"Draco Malfoy you are a smart ass." She grabbed the bowl of pancake mix and breezed past him to the sink and put water in the bowl little by little mixing the powder and liquid to get the right consistency.

"Aw, well you weren't complaining just a second ago now were you?" he smirked.

She narrowed her eyes and walked past him again to the stove turning on the eye, "why don't you make you self useful and," she paused he didn't know how to use anything in the kitchen. "Dammit just sit down somewhere and don't touch anything." Then she proceeded to drop the batter on the skillet creating two medium sized circles. When she turned Draco was sitting on the island right behind her.

"Okay so now that, that nasty looking stuff is on there what is gonna happen?" the look on his face made Hermione laugh, leaving Draco confused. "Now what the hell is so funny?

"Oh nothing," grabbing a spatula and flipping the pancakes over showing a golden browned side, still smiling to herself, she looked back at Draco one more time and smiled laughing lightly.

Draco hopped off the counter, "What's so damn funny?" he asked angrily. Hermione turned to him trying to keep from smiling.

"Nothing it's just that when you asked that question you remind me of a toddler that doesn't know anything ." By the time she'd gotten all this out she had tears in the corner of her eyes from laughter. Draco didn't know what to say, he was too caught up in Hermione and how happy she looked laughing like that. Draco figured it was best to not ask any questions he didn't want to feel like three year old so he stood there in silence as Hermione finished making breakfast. The breakfast consisted of pancakes eggs sausage and bacon, with a glass of milk or orange juice. "Now that I am fat and happy I can easily go back to sleep."

Hermione laughed as she put the dishes in the dish washer, "Yea right Draco there is not an _ounce_ of fat on your body."

"Yea you are right," he agreed flexing his arms and admiring them.

"Oh lord," she chuckled and closed the dishwasher, "Well I want to go visit my brother today so I guess you are tagging along?" asked as she headed up the stairs to her room.

"Where are you going?" he asked getting up from his seat and following her.

"I am going to my room." She said pushing open her door unaware of Draco having every intention of going into her room. Following closely behind her when he walked into her room it was nothing how he expected it to be, it was girl and pink there was pink everyone. "What the hell get out!" she yelled.

"Now, the Gryffindor princess has a room of pink, now this….this is funny." He said smiling but not yet laughing and taking a seat on her bed. "Ooooh, I like this bed he laid back he shirt rising over his pant give Hermione a view of a perfectly flat stomach, the oh so famous "V" line leading down…

"Hermione!"

"Huh? What?" she let go of her lip, that at some point she had started biting

Draco smiled enjoying the fact she was staring, "I said what time are we leaving?"

"Oh um..." she looked at the clock next to her bed," in about 30 minutes" she said

"Oh, well then wake me up in twenty." He said rolling up on her bed and closing his eyes.

She gasped, "Don't you DARE make yourself comfortable in my bed, there is a bed that you are using go get into it!" he ignored her, putting her hand on her hips she turn to walk towards the bathroom, when I get back you better be out of my bed. She walked down to the bathroom and looked into the mirror; over the years she had come to love her face and everything about it. She found through experimentation that she didn't need much make up. Maybe a little eyeliner and mascara and some kind of lip gloss, her biggest problem was her curly hair, and it was still curly but not necessarily as unruly as it had once been. She took down her bun and her hair fell to the middle of her back just long enough.

"Now," she place her hands on her hips and chewed the corner of her mouth, "What to with this mess, to straighten or leave curly?" she look at the hair straighter and sighed knowing it would take forever to straight in so instead she decided to keep it simple and a bit childish by putting it into two low braids and putting them on the front of her shoulders, being satisfied she walked back to her room, where she met Draco's sleeping form.

"Dammit Malfoy." She sighed walking over to the bed and giving him a poke, he didn't stir so she tried again only resulting in him turning to his side away from her. "Ugh," out of frustration she walked to the side of the bed that he was facing and bent down close to his face. He was taking steady breaths through his nose, she pinched his nostrils shut and held them closed. He didn't move he didn't budge, but she refused to let go she kept holding them closed knowing that eventually he had to breath. Finally, she smiled his sleeping form struggled to bring in hair making several snorting sounds his eyes flying open and his hands slapping hers away.

"What is your problem?" Draco asked bewildered taking in deep breaths his angry eyes staring into Hermione's. She stood her ground and replied.

"I told you that when I can back you better have been out f my bed, and you were still in it, I just did what I thought was necessary." She shrugged her shoulders. Draco sat there unsure of what to do; he looked at Hermione who was standing there her arms crossed looking smug. He would repay her smirking; he stretched out stretching his arms out, and quickly grabbing Hermione throwing her on the bed tickling her.

"Oh my god, Draco stop!" she choked out in between laughs "Please!" he never left up tickling her until her two braids coming out leaving her hair curly and wavy. "Draco! Stop!" she kept giggling, she couldn't get him to stop with words so she tried with action…yes Hermione Granger tackled and tickled the great Draco Malfoy, pushing him backwards and climbing on top of him tickling everything that she could reach. Draco's laugh was beautiful a deep baritone sound coming from deep in his throat.

"Ok! Okay Hermione you win! Stop!" he pleaded then realized that he was bigger than her; grabbing her wrist he stopped all tickling actions. Her face was flushed with redness from laughing and her hair fell over her shoulders.

"Well," Hermione started taking a deep breath, "I dare say that I won that round."

Draco couldn't believe his ears she most certainly did _not_ win this.

"Um, I am sorry to have to burst your bubble, as the muggles say it but, I think I won," he waved her limp wrist to emphasize his point. She huffed and glanced at her wrist, he was right but she didn't care she would win," she glanced into his eye and slowly leaning towards him parting her lips and licking then her eyes going from Draco's to his mouth. Her mouth closed over his in a gently kiss, lips on lips nothing else. Although Hermione thought she had a reason from doing this she knew that she secretly just wanted to. Kissing him sent a shiver down her spin all the way to the tips of her toes, his hands left her wrist and made their way to her waist and resting there. Hermione leaned forward and parting her lips Draco's tongue slipping between her parted lips and tasting every crevice of her mouth. He wanted to drink her in as must and possible, but Hermione was just as eager. At this point she had completely lost point in starting this, she hadn't thought it through. What did kissing him have to do with winning? This always happened when she was around him, she quit thinking things through completely she stopped thinking ahead and only thought about what was happening right at that moment between them, and this time was no exception.

Draco sat up Hermione still sitting on top of him, her hands once again finding their way into his hair, while Draco's traveled up her shirt but still out of her bra his hand sliding over her chest resting on her heart, it was beating as if she just got done running a two mile marathon at full speed the entire time. He broke the kiss and looked at her.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking deep into his eyes, he hand to make sure that this was want she wanted right now, she nodded a smile on her face and kissed him again. Draco took that as a sign that she was sure, but still he wanted to take it slow. He switched their position so that Hermione was on bottom and he was on top her legs resting on both sides of his body, his mouth moving from hers to her neck, where he nibbled and slowly licked his way down to the juncture of her neck and shoulder giving the stop several playful bites. He heard her take in a deep breath and that sound did wonders to his body ready to take anything, right then and there, but he had to control himself she wasn't ready for that and his needs would just have to wait, he left her neck and looked into her eyes again.

He was doing it again and she knew it, he wanted to make sure she was okay with this. She knew she was she wanted this, and it touched her that he was doing this taking his time and being slow and gentle with her. Her hands moved down his neck and sliding them down his chest and slipping under his shirt and moving over his chiseled abs, while doing so softy scraping her nails against them. When she looked up at him, he had closed his eyes and was taking deeps breaths.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I am….right now words can't explain how deliriously good I am." He flashed her a devilish smirk that sent her heart beating even faster than it already was. Draco's normally silver eyes had darkened to a misty gray, he looked like he wanted to devour her in one bite, and honestly Hermione wouldn't have minded it. Not one bit.

Sitting up Draco told Hermione to lift her arms and he took off her shirt leaving her in a lacy green bra, that small thing almost made him lose his composure and throaty groan left his throat, this sound sending and electric current between Hermione's legs, making her pool with heat. Her chest began to move up and down rapidly, while Draco placed kisses from her lips down her chin, to her chest, down the valley of her breast, while his hand went to the back and undid the hook, the skill of a pro. Then his finger tip barely touching her skin and he pulled his out, leaving her exposed. He took in the sight of her as a poor man who hasn't eaten in four days and was finally faced with a feast. Draco took no time, quickly taking one of her breast in his mouth, while his other hand went to the other one. Hermione's eyes shot open and she arched her back giving Draco complete access her mouth in a perfect "O" shape and her hands going back to his hair, urging him on with slight moans and gently putting pressure on his head. He suddenly released the nipple the he had been sucking on, still wet with his saliva and blew cold air on it making it stand to attention and then again taking it through his teeth and tugging it slightly. Then his mouth went to the other breast and did the same thing.

Finally he her unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down revealing panties that matched the bra. He took a deep breath and he caught sight of her dark curls. Then Hermione surprised him by pushing him back so she could sit up and then pulled off his shirt. He pushed her back down after wards, and looked at her lying there spread out just for him. He looked back up and her and saw that she had turned away. He could tell she was nervous and his gazing didn't help at all, leaning forward her turn her face towards him and placed a gently kiss on her lips and holding her eyes. Trailing his hand down her body and past the elastic on her underwear, stopping before entering her, he paused. Her hands were on his shoulders, and her eyes were wide.

"I promise I won't hurt you." He said, while he began moving his fingers in an up and down motion, making Hermione's entire body go still. This was so new to her, and it scared her she'd never had anyone make her feel like this. Draco middle finger quickly found her clit and began applying pressure, not enough to get enough pressure but enough to make her move her hips to try and make it the pressure harder and at least get where she wanted it. That's when he added complete pressure and began moving it in small circles. Hermione emitted soft moans and began moving her hips harder. Draco could barely stand it, her was hard and wanted to make her scream his name but her couldn't right now this was about her and giving her pleasure and that's what he focused on. His digit was completely soaked, and he hadn't even put it in her yet but she was wet and ready. He slid his finger from her clit to her waiting lips and pushed one finger completely in, and began moving it slowly. Hermione had squeezed her eyes shut and was gripping on to Draco's shoulders for dear life.

"Open your eyes." He didn't cease the movement of his hands, "Look at me." She opened her eyes and looked at him, he began moving his finger faster and harder, while his thumb move circles on her clit, her eyes fluttered closed again as she moaned loudly, "Open your eyes!" his voice was a deep demanding whisper and send bolts down her body to where his fingers where. But He wanted to see her when she came he wanted to see her eyes. He added a second finger and the transformation was amazing. Hermione arched her back and threw her head back moaning and her chest moved up and down as if she couldn't act her breath, but she never lost eye contact not even a little, and the next thing she said brought a smile to his face.

"Draco…harder." She moaned out, sending Draco's hand into overtime pumping in and out of her body as if his life depended on it, her could feel her wall contracting she was close, he knew it. Hermione felt like she would die if that spot wasn't reached, it was like a burning ball of energy and she knew that when he finally touched it, it would be her undoing. Naturally she began bucking her hips against his hand, his thumb still working her clit the entire time, then her kissed and when he did his hand gave a finally thrust sending Hermione over the edge moaning into the kiss and her nails digging into Draco's skin. She'd had her first orgasm and it was by the hands of Draco Malfoy literally, he gave a few more thrust with his hand and then pulled his fingers out, and looked at Hermione. Her breathing was out of control. He kissed her lips ever so lightly.

"Breath, baby." He whispered in her ear. Hermione just looked at him as if he was crazy there was no way she could breathe after that. But after about five minutes and Draco finally rolling off of her she could.

"Draco, I…" she rolled over and looked at him her arm covering her chest.

He looked at her and smiled, "You're beautiful." His hand pushing her hair behind her ear, "Well, I guess we better get going we do have to see your brother." He got up and kissed her on her forehead grabbing his shirt he put it on, "Hey I'll meet you down stairs." And walked out, leaving her there on her bed half naked. Sighing she got up and ran to the bathroom washing up she sprinted back to her room threw her old underwear in the dirty clothes and put on new ones. Then she put on her clothes and pulled her hair into a messy pony tail grabbing her keys and purse she went down stairs where Draco was waiting with a smile on his face, she smiled back her cheeks burning, he opened the door and she walked out to the car, the bright sunlight nearly blinding her, while Draco walked behind her then entire time staring at her butt.

* * *

xVS: I know it took forever I am so sorry

Alex: we really have no excuse and we hope you enjoyed the chapter

xVs: I am going to try and update faster because I realize that making you guys wait so much isn't fun!!

Alex: anyway please review and tell us what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

xVS: I have no excuse as to why it took me so long and for that I apologize greatly . So I'm not going to waste any time. As you know the only thing that belongs to me is the plot =] oh Aiden…Aiden is mine also.

"_Breath, baby." He whispered in her ear. Hermione just looked at him as if he was crazy there was no way she could breathe after that. But after about five minutes and Draco finally rolling off of her she could._

"_Draco, I…" she rolled over and looked at him her arm covering her chest._

_He looked at her and smiled, "You're beautiful." His hand pushing her hair behind her ear, "Well, I guess we better get going we do have to see your brother." He got up and kissed her on her forehead grabbing his shirt he put it on, "Hey I'll meet you down stairs." And walked out, leaving her there on her bed half naked. Sighing she got up and ran to the bathroom washing up she sprinted back to her room threw her old underwear in the dirty clothes and put on new ones. Then she put on her clothes and pulled her hair into a messy pony tail grabbing her keys and purse she went down stairs where Draco was waiting with a smile on his face, she smiled back her cheeks burning, he opened the door and she walked out to the car, the bright sunlight nearly blinding her, while Draco walked behind her then entire time staring at her butt._

* * *

The entire car ride was silent, not silent in an awkward way, but silent in a way that they sat there, both thinking about what had happened and if it would happen again. Hermione realized that as he touched her she, she didn't feel disgusted; she didn't feel like she would be sick at any moment. She had liked it, hell she _loved_ it and wanted to do it again, Draco was in a word…happy. She had let him do something completely personal and intimate, was it as intimate as he would have like no, because he'd been itching for a taste but he wasn't sure how she would respond to that. From the passenger seat he glanced over at her. Her attention was completely on the road but she was biting her lip a tale tale sign that she was thinking about something and thinking hard. Draco decided to leave her to it. Let her think about it and bring it up to him, because if she could work up the courage to talk to him about it, then he would know and know for sure that she was okay with it, and that maybe next time he could take it a bit further.

When they arrived at the hospital Aiden was sitting up in his bed an oxygen mask over his nose and face, while the nurse fiddled with some of his lines.

"Good Morning Aiden." Hermione said as she walked in the room, kissing her brother on the forehead and taking seat next to him.

Aiden took a deep breath and with a shaky hand removed the mask from his face and took a labored breath, "Hey sis," he then looked at and Draco and gave a nod of his head, then put the mask back over his face. Hermione was worried, turning to the nurse she asked for an update.

"Well, right now it's not looking so great." The nurse moved from the IV lines and look Hermione in the eye. "It looks as though the cancer is hitting his lungs, paralyzing them. The doctor is doing everything he can, but the cancer isn't slowing down." The nurse had an apologetic look on her face, "Right now it's just a matter of time, making him as comfortable as possible." The nurse gave Hermione hands a pat and walked out of the room. Hermione slowly turned, back toward her brother her skin pale and hands shaky.

"Hermione don't worry." Aiden said through that mask, "I'll be fine, I am strong as an ox. I'll pull through." He said in a cheery voice. Hermione sat down again and small smile on her face.

"Aiden, you don't know that." Her smiled turned to trembling lips and watery eyes.

He took another labored breath and removed that mask, "You are right, Mione. I don't, but the one thing I've learned," he took his sisters hands in his and looked into her eyes, "Is that you've got to live for the moment, live for the here and now because in no way is tomorrow promised, Carpe Diem. Forget about the past, never ever have regrets but know that every mistake has a lesson behind it," he looked into his sister's eyes and continued "And when you find love, hold on to that son of a bitch. Never let him go." He glanced over to Draco, and then back at his sister, tears has spilled over onto her cheeks, and he took another breath, then kissed her forehead and leaned back on to the pillow. Still holding on to his hand she kissed his fingers, and whispered.

"I love you Aiden, I need you to pull through this." Resting her head on the bed Hermione silently cried, Draco couldn't just sit there and look on, he stood up and walked to Hermione. Gabbing her hand and pulled her up and walked her into the hallway, and as soon as the door was closed she her body was racked with sobs, Draco hung on to her for dear life, her sobs muffled in his shirt, and her tears making a giant wet spot, she had her arms wrapped around him holding on as if something was going to knock her off her feet while, Draco stroked her hair and held on just as tight, until she was ready to let go.

About 20 minutes later the sobbing stopped and her body trembled a little less, her hands went from clutching to just holding, and breathing slow deliberate breaths, keeping her tears under control. Then finally she stepped away.

Sniffling, "I'm sorry about that Malfoy." Hermione replied wiping her eyes, and sitting down on the orange chairs. Her head resting in her hands and elbows on her knees. Draco took a seat next to her.

"Its fine Hermione," Draco glanced down at his shirt. "I didn't like this shirt that much _anyway_." Hermione having no clue what he was talking about glanced at his shirt, and saw that it was covered in tears and mucus, a small laugh climbed up her throat but somehow missed the exit and headed straight for her nose, causing her laugh to turn into a snort, and fresh line of snot coming out with it. Draco's eyes widened, "Eww Granger!" he said in a joking manner. Hermione hands instantly went to cover and nose a small smile on her lips and real laugh emerging.

"I'm sorry, is my snot not attractive?" she asked standing up and walking towards that bathroom.

As she walked Draco couldn't help but think snot, tears, and all she was still the most beautiful creature that he'd ever had the blessing to lay eyes on.

When Hermione got to the bathroom before even looking in the mirror she washed her face with cold water, splashing her face over and over again, she then took a paper towel and wiped her face and blew her nose, only then did she look. She looked exactly how she thought she would look, her eyes were red and puffy, with red trails going down her face, her nose was undeniably stuffed up, and he hair was a puff ball more that a bun. Sighing she pulled her ponytail holder out and he hair fell in tumbles, then getting her hands wet she worked them though her hair, sure she didn't get out every knot but she got out enough. As she did that she thought about what her brother had told her, _"…And when you find love, hold on to that son of a bitch. Never let him go…" _Aiden has always had a way with words, she smiled to herself and thought, "_I've already let him go, he just hasn't let me go." _Sighing she finished her hair and tossed it over her shoulders not even bothering to tie it back up. And walked out of the bathroom where she saw Draco pacing. Her heart gave a little flutter that she felt all the way to her toes. Maybe, just maybe she was in love with Draco Malfoy. As she walked towards him she continued to ponder the possibility. _"He forced me to let him come, he's seen me break down more than Ron or Harry every had, and he's seen me snot faced, with my snot all over his shirt and he's still here,"_ by the time she stopped walking she was standing in front of him and he was looking down at her.

"Holy shit," Hermione whispered, maybe just maybe she had feeling for him, and maybe just maybe what he told her he felt for her, was true.

Draco was a little worried with the way she was staring at him. "Hermione are you okay?" he asked, but as soon as the word finished coming out of his mouth, Hermione's lips were on his, and her arms went around his neck. Startled for a second he just stood there, and finally his brain clicked on, she had kissed him. Relaxing he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body to his, sharing a passionate yet simple kiss.

Finally Hermione pulled away her arms still around his neck, staring into his eyes and his staring into her's, she lifted herself onto her tippy toes and kissed his lips again. Just a small peck then hugged him.

"Thank you Draco." She said as she put her head back into his chest giving him a hug.

Hugging her tightly his head resting on stop of hers he answered, his deep voice vibrating her cheek, "I don't know what you are thanking me for, but none the less you are welcome." He kissed her forehead and let her go. Hermione took a deep breath and pulled herself together, she looked through the hospital window at her little brother, sighing she shook her head and began to walk towards the door of the hospital, Draco following her out.

"Okay Draco, here is what we are going to do." She opened the car door and hopped in, Draco followed suit. "We're gonna go to my house and go for a run." She pulled the car out of the parking lot and headed towards her house

"A run?" Draco was confused, "Now?" he questioned. "Now you decided you want to work out?" he had a small smirk on his face and he looked at her a bewildered look on his face.

Hermione looked and him, "Yes, we're gonna run six miles and you're gonna hush up and do it." Draco felt his heart drop to his stomach. Sure he was fit, but you don't just _decide_ to run six miles, you prepare for that.

"Why may I ask six miles?" Draco asked as they pulled into her drive way.

"Well, I haven't been training. I figured now is the best time. Aiden doesn't have long left I saw how much morphine they are putting into his IV. He used to always tell me, if you are going to do something do it with all that you've got." She got out and walked to the door and turned back to Draco's as he stood by the car. "So this if for him, for now on every cartwheel, flip, tumble, and back bend is for my brother," she turn and unlocked the door and walked in Draco once again followed her in the house.

Hermione went up stair and in her room she changed into, a pair of short and a sports bra with a tank top. Just then it clicked in her head that Draco might not have anything to run in. She came out of her room and knocked on his door.

"Hey Draco do you have anything to run in?" she called through the door as she threw her hair into a high ponytail as he opened the door clad in only the jeans he'd been wearing.

"Well actually, no I don't think I do." He said looking down at her.

"Well, there might be something in my brother's room." She said tearing her eyes away from his body and turning around. She walked to her brother's room and pushed open the door. Trying not to get sad she quickly went through his drawers, socks, underwear, shirts and finally shorts, she grabbed a pair of maroon basketball shorts and white wife beater. When she finally turned to the door, there Draco was standing in the door frame arms straight above him holding onto the door frame. When Hermione looked at him her breath caught in her chest, and she almost dropped the clothes.

"I don't understand how you always do that." She said as she walked up to him.

Draco was stumped, "Um, how I do what?" he asked genuinely confused, as she stopped in front of him and handed him the clothes.

"You always look good enough to eat without even trying," she smiled a flirty smile and squeezed past him, and ran down the stairs, "Hurry up Malfoy we've got about an hour and a half of sunlight left!" she yelled once she reached the bottom of the stairs. Draco, was still in a little bit of shock, first the kisses and now that sexual little…little interjection she made, with the smile and the voice, good god she was gonna be the death of him. He sighed and looked down.

"Well, shit." He turned and walked back towards his room willing his hard on to go away.

Five minutes later, Draco joined Hermione on the front porch where they did a few stretch then began to run, a light jog at first. Warming up their muscles, despite the difference Draco and Hermione had a fun time jogging. They shared stories of Hogwarts and few childhood memories. They even asked questions they'd be dying to get out; they had a great time the rhythmic pounding of their feet, their labored breath, and the lactic acid burning in their muscles. While the acid built up, they talked about potions, transfiguration, teachers, and students. When Hermione slapped him third year, when Draco cried third year, they left no stone unturned. When they finally, hit their six mile mark they were a block away from the house, and they had finally slowed down hands on their hips, breathing hard.

"Holy shit Granger." Draco sighed as he bent over.

"Yea I know, but what I don't know, is what the hell I was thinking. This shit right here, was an crazy idea." Hermione laughed as she continued to walk to the house.

"'Let's run six miles' she said." Draco mocked walking behind Hermione, watching her high ponytail switch back and forth, and her strong legs glisten with sweat.

"Oh hush up Malfoy." She giggled as she sat down on the top step of the porch even from outside she could smell that her mom was cooking dinner which meant that her father was home.

Draco joined her on the steps, "I mean I'm just saying." He chuckled.

"Uh huh, you are just complaining." She smiled then glanced out over the horizon. "Oh, wow look at that sunset." Hermione's eyes got big and she gazed out, the sun's light had struck the light in a certain way, coloring it with colors or red, orange, yellow, with a small hue of lavender. Draco followed her eyes looking at the sunset, but didn't find it as beautiful as her face. Her eyes were wide in fascination, her full lips were hoping slightly, she had small strand of hair stuck to her sweaty forehead. Before he knew it he was reaching out for her chin, cupping it in his hand he turned her face to his.

"The sunset is nothing compared to you." He whispered before closing his lips over hers, for the second time that day he'd called Hermione beautiful, closing her eyes she wrapped her hand around the back of his neck pulling him closer. Draco's skillful tongue, traced her bottom lip and Hermione willingly opened her mouth, Draco's tongue slipped in massaging her own, tasting every part of her that was there to taste. Neither of them cared about the shortness of breath that came associated with passionate kissing. When they finally pulled away both of their lips where swollen and they were out of breath.

"That's the second times today, that you've done that." Hermione said smiling, her chin still Draco's hand.

"Second times I've done what?" he asked wiping a strand of hair from her face.

"That's the second time, you've made my heart skip a beat, just by looking at me." She replied

"Well, it's part of my charm." He smirked and stood up, holding out his hand, which took so he could pull her to a standing position.

With both of them smiling, they walked into the house where they were greeted with the smells of delicious home cooked meal.

"Hermione!" her mother called from the kitchen.

"Hey mom!" she called back kicking off her shoes at the front do Draco following suit. Then they both walked into the kitchen.

"Gross! What did you guys do? Run through a swamp?" Her mother asked with a smile on her face and she pulled the lasagna out of the oven.

"No mom, we just went on a little six mile run, you know nothing much." Hermione said, "Draco, on the other hand was crying and whining like a baby." She giggled as she looked at him.

"I beg to differ Mrs. Malfoy," Draco said finally speaking up, "I just don't think you up and decide to run six miles, I think you have to prepare for that kind of thing, that's all" he said resting against the counter.

"Yea, but you play that one sport, umm, what it's called again dear?" Mrs. Granger asked as she added more shredded cheese to that lasagna.

"Quidditch, mom but that's a little different, you play that sport on a broom." Hermione replied. "Any who, we're gonna go take a shower and quick, you know, stinking up the kitchen." as Draco headed up stairs, Hermione turned back to her mother, "Is dad home?" she asked almost timidly.

"No, he's working late I guess. Something about a conference this weekend." Her mother replied absentmindedly.

"Of course," Hermione sighed and ran up the stairs. Hearing Draco in the shower she went into her parent's bathroom and took her shower in there. Sighing as the hot water washed down her back, and down her legs, soothing that pain from the workout of the day. She tilted her head back under the water shivering as the hot water tickled her scalp. Finally she took her shower sponge and lathers it with soap covering her entire body and raising it off. Doing the process another four times, afterwards she just continued to soak her body in the shower hot water until there was no more left

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco stood facing the water spray his hands against the wall on either side of the shower head, closing his eyes he dipped his head under the spray and sighed. Today had been surprisingly a very good day, Hermione wasn't cringing at his touch anymore and today they had literally six miles of conversation. Who'd a thunk? That Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy could do something like that, turning his back the spray he pushed his wet hair out of his face and stretched his should and back against the water. Draco's body hurt, it felt as if he'd fallen of his broom while trying to catch the snitch, but he knew he'd do it every day if Hermione asked him to. Finally he washed his body and got out of the shower.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione made her way downstairs while towel drying her hair, and found her mother in the den and sat down on the couch with her.

"Hello, again mom." Hermione said with a smile on her face.

"Hello my beautiful daughter." Mrs. Granger replied and she looked at her daughter, "How are you?" she asked

"I'm okay mom, I saw Aiden today." Hermione replied pulling a pillow into her lap, "He's not doing so well."

"I know, your father and I were there this morning." Her mother grabbed her hands into hers. "He could pull through Hermione." Her mother said with a bit of hopefulness in her voice.

Hermione laughed lightly, "He might mommy, he might." Just then Draco made a entrance into the room.

"Oh am I interrupting anything?" Draco asked and began to step out of the room.

"Oh non-sense," Mrs. Granger stood up, "Come let's eat."

Draco watch Hermione's mother lead the way to the kitchen, Hermione following behind her.

"I hope you like lasagna." She asked with a smile on her face.

"Granger, I don't even know what lasagna is!" he responded with a shrug and a smile.

"Well, let's go." She grabbed his hand and brought him to the table, sat him down while her and her mother brought him not only a plate but a drink. Draco was a little unsure of how to respond.

"Um thank you." He said as both of the women sat down, "I don't think I've ever had anyone do that for me." He replied as he picked up his fork.

"Well, now you have." Mrs. Granger replied with a smile. "So you two, when are you going to head back to school?"

"Um, I think we are gonna leave the day after tomorrow, better to come back at the end of the week instead of during it."Hermione replied, digging into her dinner.

"Oh, that sounds good. Now what about all the work you missed?" Her mother asked.

This time Draco replied, "We'll naturally, the professors have held onto the work and will give us the appropriate time to complete the assignments." Then took and bite, savoring the cheesy taste, "Sweet Merlin this is delicious." He said quickly chewing and then taking another bite.

"Draco don't worry there is more where that came from." Hermione said smiling.

They spent the rest of dinner talking and laughing. Something that was new to Draco, ever since he was younger dinner, was a quiet affair, house elves had always served him that's what he was used to. But this was something completely different, something better. His entire life his father had told him that anything less than a pureblood was not worthy of life, but here was Hermione a muggle born sitting with her muggle mother, having more fun and conversation than he'd ever had. This is what he wanted, he watched Hermione and her mother laugh about things that happened when she was younger, Draco had never had any of those things.

"Well you two young people, it is off to bed with me. Hermione could you be a doll and clean the kitchen?"

"Of course mom." She said kissing her mother on the cheek; she then turned back to Draco. "Did you have enough? I mean you didn't have like three plates full." She asked smiling as she cleared away the dishes.

"Are you kidding me, you better bring this stuff back to Hogwarts."He stood up and took the plates from Hermione, "Here let me help." He took the plates over to the sink rinsed them off and stuck them in the dishwasher.

"My my Mr. Malfoy you sure do learn muggle appliances fast." Hermione teased and she put the soap in the dish washer.

"Oh Miss. Granger don't forget you are only the smartest witch of our time by one grade." He flashed a wicked smile, "I'm right behind you." Hermione stood up as faced him.

She crossed her arms and leaned against the counter, "Oh is that so?"

"Why yes, yes it is. That's something you should've know I think." He shrugged at the comment.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy if didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to tease me." She said closing the gap between them.

Noticing this Draco wrapped hands around her waist, "Oh, no Miss Granger I assure you, it is you who are doing the teasing." Smiling she went ahead and closed the gap, pressing her lips passionately against his and he hands around his neck while his pulled her body closer to her.

Hermione wanted this, and she wanted it bad she didn't care that her mother was upstairs. She's denied herself this for so long that she just let it go, sliding her hands from his neck she slid them under his night shirt while simultaneously licking Draco's bottom lip, Draco was startled never in his life had he let a girl do that, take the upper hand. He was the man that was his job. But he just let her do what she wanted; give her time to get comfortable. Comfortable she did get.

* * *

xVS: I know a nasty cliffy but I needed this. I hope you guys can forgive me for taking so long to update again I have no reason but I hope this chapter suffices, I plan of re writing the first ten soon so look out for that and I'm also going to write a one shot for twilight and re write a few of my other stories. So please bare with me and as always review and tell me what you think. Good or bad I'll take it. Thank you guys soooo very much.


End file.
